


What Ifs

by itcrystal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottoming, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rape, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Sub Luke, Sub Luke Hemmings, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Topping, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcrystal/pseuds/itcrystal
Summary: Luke is a good boy making very bad decisions





	1. Chapter 1

’What’ and ’if’, two words as nonthreatening as words come. But put them side-by-side and they have the power of haunt you for the rest of your life: What if?

Luke was blankly staring at the ceiling. Even though the weather outside was hot and humid, despite the late night, he pulled the blanket closer to his body. He didn’t really know what time actually was. First, he stopped counting minutes, then, he stopped counting hours and now, he hasn’t been even counting days. Time didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Absolutely nothing mattered without him. He closed his eyes, just to open them a couple of seconds later. Like he wished the picture in front of him will magically change. Like he could change the time and place. He sighed. It was still the same. The same old white ceiling of his childhood room, few half ripped of posters on the wall, family pictures on the bookshelf above the bed and his guitar left in the very deep corner, carelessly laid by against the wall. He shifted on the messed up bed, listening to the silence surrounding him. Was it raining? He didn’t even notice. He forced himself to get up and he slowly walked towards the window, opening it quietly. If his parents heard, they would probably burst through the door of his room, scared to death he was about to jump or whatever. He leaned against the window frame, already feeling a few warm drops on his nose. He took a deep breath. HE always liked his nose. He always told Luke he had the most perfect nose he has even seen on a guy. At first, Luke was blushing like crazy, he wasn’t used to the compliments and it always made him sort of happy and uncomfortable at the same time. Luke’s throat clenched. Just like every time a simple thought of him ran through his head. And there wasn’t a damn second he wouldn’t be thinking of him. 

He didn’t cry anymore, because he was simply too numb or too exhausted or both. He reached underneath his bed and pulled out a crumpled package of cigarettes. He took a one of them between his slender fingers and lightened up the tip. He inhaled deeply, feeling the smoke reaching his lungs before he eventually blew it out. It was the only last comforting thing he had left and he was already running low on it. The last five cigarettes. He better enjoy these precious minutes because since he basically wasn’t allowed to leave the house, he truly doubted he will get his hands on another package anytime soon. Half of August. Summer just reached its peak. Everything seemed cheerful, wonderful and filled with the sunlight. Luke hated these days. He usually spent the day with his curtain closed, laying on his bed in complete silence. He would listen to the music, but every song, every single lyrics, was reminding him of him. And he couldn’t bear it. He wasn’t strong enough the face the facts and he liked to pretend like there was a hope for them. God knew there was anything but hope for the two of them. Then why did it hurt so fucking badly? Luke missed him. A little too much, a little too often and a little more every day. He was searching for him in every sunrise and he was searching for him in every sunset. Yet for Luke, there was nothing to be found. He breathed the nicotine in for the last time, before throwing the cigarette end off of the window. He didn’t care it his parents will notice it on their perfect English grass or not. He smiled bitterly. After everything he put them through, a single cigarette meant literally nothing. 

He went back to bed, running his fingers through his messy hair. They grew longer, he wasn’t able to create a quiff anymore. Not like it mattered now. HE probably wouldn’t like it. He liked Luke all young and cute, blond hair, blue eyes and innocence written all over his face just so he could fuck it right out of him. And Luke let him. God, he let him countless times and he didn’t even blink! He let him plunder, he let him torture, he let him batter, beat, wreck, use, destroy, devour, devastate. Because he was the only planet in Luke’s little galaxy. In the black and white world, he was the only thing that was grey. Thoughtlessly, he touched the scar on his neck with the tips of his fingers. He swallowed thickly. He could remember this night like it was yesterday. 

 

He pulled his hair back, exposing his pale neck. Their complexions were almost the same, ghostly pale all year around.

“Close your eyes.”

He demanded quietly and Luke did as he was told. Like he always did. 

His body clenched at the feeling of the knife edge against the thin skin of his throat. 

“Feeling that baby? One sharper thrust and you’re dead.”

Luke’s breathing stopped and his body shivered.

The other man laughed quietly, moving the sharp edge slowly over Luke’s skin.

“Don’t worry baby. I would never hurt such a pretty little thing like you. Where would I find myself another gorgeous fucktoy like you are, hm?”

“I’m not a…”

Luke hissed but he was interrupted by a mind shattering pain as the man entered him harshly without a prep. The blonde would fall directly on the knife himself, because the unbearable pain made him loose his balance. The older boy caught him, pulling him back by his hair, fucking him slowly. 

“None of this baby. You’ll hurt yourself before I’ll get to hurt you.”

“Too…too much.”

Luke whined, feeling couple of tears running down his flushed cheek, his hair already getting sweaty. The other man rolled his eyes.

“Whine once again and I swear you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

He grabbed a handful of the blonde hair. 

“You know damn well I hate whining little sluts. You want that dick so fucking behave or I swear to God I will slap your face so hard the pain in your ass won’t even be a thing anymore.”

Luke bit his lips so hard he could taste the iron aftertaste in his mouth. His lips were always bloody and bitten raw, so were his hands. He just needed to bite on something to keep himself quiet. He moaned loudly as he was fucked hard and dry from behind, the blade dangerously digging into the soft flash. It was HIS new kink. Along with many other ones which had the one and only goal – to hurt Luke as much as possible without actually destroying the boy completely. Pain was their kink, pain was their love and pleasure. The man who was rocking his hips harshly against Luke’s ass was as high as a kite, which was absolutely nothing new. It was frightening and comforting Luke, all at once. He liked the power that he held over him, the way he was manhandling him was sending Luke on the completely new level of thrill.

The pressed at the small of his back hard.

“Show that fat ass to me sweetheart, nice up and spread wide.”

The older man whispered, making Luke to arch his back and put his butt on display even more. There was no point on hiding. He was naked, sweaty and spread on a large cock, which was pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. The pain eased a little bit, because he knew very fucking well how to push Luke’s buttons.

“Feeling good baby?”

“Yeah.”

Luke only said, feeling the pleasure building up inside his used body.

This was the classic scenario. Being fucked in the middle of the night on a worn out mattress, the sheets smelling so bad it made Luke gagging. God knew what was happening on these pieces of fabric when he wasn’t there. Luke never asked. He never wanted to know. He clutched the thin blanket and forced back a loud scream as the man behind him increased his pace. Luke could tell he was close. The blade was loosely hanging against his neck but the blonde couldn’t focus on anything else but the pleasure spreading inside of him. It felt like he was being torn in a half but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The rough fingers were making purple marks on his hips but it didn’t stop Luke from meeting the man’s thrusts. He was now moaning loudly, not hiding his upcoming orgasm at the slightest. 

“Shit.”

The older man cursed as he buried himself into Luke as deep as he could as he released his hot seed inside the boy. Condoms were out of the questions since the moment they met. He always wanted to claim Luke his. Much or less, he was just like an animal. 

The sudden wave of pleasure took completely over him and he lost control over the blade in his hand for a couple of seconds. The steel went through the thin barrier of Luke’s skin the very moment he reached his own orgasm as well. As he rode out the high, he finally felt trickles of blood running down his chest. Panicking, Luke immediately squeezed his hand over his bleeding neck. 

The older one rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, I barely cut you.”

“What? Are you fucking kidding me? It’s bleeding so much!”

The other boy sighed, rolling onto his side, grabbing an old t-shirt from the ground next to the provisional bed. He threw it at Luke. 

“Put it on it.”

He reached for his jeans, pulling out a small plastic bag from the front pocket. He handed the blonde a small white pill, which he just took out of the plastic.

“There you go love. Make the pain disappear.”

Luke didn’t hesitate for a second, automatically swallowing the pill with the help of a gulp out of the beer bottle. Familiar feeling was spreading all over his body and he knew he will let the older by to do anything he wanted to do with him in no time. 

 

Luke buried his face into the pillow. He would do anything to forget. He would let go of anything just to escape those memories which were haunting him every single night. Maybe it was for the best his parents took away his phone, his iPad, basically all the devices that could connect Luke with the outer world. With him. He hated him and he loved him, he wanted to get rid of him but he needed him. It was a full circle. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. It said 0:33. He didn’t feel tired but he knew the worst nightmares were coming when he was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke blinked into the faint morning light, burying his face into the crisp white pillow. The heavy curtains were closed, so he was only aware it was an actual day on the other side of the windows. He listened to the silence and he could hear some little noises coming from the downstairs. Shit. Breakfast time. Luke got up with a loud sigh, rubbing his eyes as he was searching for some clothes around the slightly messy room. He couldn’t even remember wearing jeans or something he could call a decent outfit in general. He bit his lower lip, hesitating. Eventually, he took a few steps forward and opened the door of his closet. It has been quite a while since he wore those pieces. He used to be known for his great style at school. The perfect fitted leather jackets, skin tight jeans, ripped t-shirts, fine button up shirts he always kept almost unbuttoned, revealing his chest. He gently touched one of his flannels. The red one. He wore this particular one for like a hundred times because Michael once mentioned it looked good on him. And he always wanted to impress Michael. He smiled bitterly. Yeah, he didn’t know back then he could only impress Michael without his clothes on. He slowly took the soft clothing piece from its hanger, putting in on with shaking hands. His face fell as he glanced at his reflection in the huge mirror on the opposite wall. The shirt hung oddly on him, like it wasn’t even his. He realized he must have lost a lot more weight than he thought, even though his mother was tirelessly reminding him every single day. He nervously touched his cheekbones just with the tips of his fingers. They were disturbingly prominent and Luke wasn’t sure he was liking this look anymore. Desperately, he threw the flannel on the carpeted floor of the closet and slammed the door behind him. What was the point of looking good anyway? He grabbed an old, worn out black hoodie and a pair of sweatpants from the previous day, not even bothering to brush his teeth. 

He quietly walked into the kitchen, mentally preparing himself for the painfully awkward glances. Just like every single morning. His parents and his brothers, seated around the table, sipping their coffees and fresh orange juices like the perfect little family they were. All eyes were immediately on Luke, probably judging his rough look, but of course, no one said a thing. 

“Good morning honey.”

His mother spoke up, smoothing out her cream silk blouse, reaching for a plate. 

“There are pancakes, eggs and toasts. But I could make you some waffles in you wanted for sure…”

“It’s okay mum. Toasts are fine.”

Luke replied, grabbing a few honey brown slices from the tray. 

His father looked at him significantly and Luke tried his hardest to not to roll his eyes. 

“Seriously? Do we really have to do this every day?”

“Yes, we do.”

His father assured him, crossing his arms on his chest in expectation. 

Luke buried his eyes to the white table cloth as he rolled up his sleeves, presenting his forearms. 

The older man carefully examined the pale skin. There were only some faded bruises, nothing recent. 

He nodded, as a sign Luke could roll his sleeves down. 

“It’s silly.”

“Excuse me?”

“I haven’t left this house for a month, I’m locked up in my room all day, where the hell do you think I could get myself drugs?”

“Well, the bastard drug junkie is still somewhere outside. And as we all know, he’s capable of a lot worse things than just to give you drugs.”

His father spat, throwing the newspaper on the table. 

“I think I’m not hungry anymore.”

Luke snapped, putting the napkin aside. 

The older man was faster, pushing the boy back onto the chair by his shoulders.

“Listen to me. You’re not going anywhere. You will sit here until the plate is empty and I swear to God it could take the whole day. I didn’t raise my son to be a walking death, so you will eat, whether you like it or not.”

Luke lowered his eyes so no one could see he was on verge of tears. He was miserable. Miserable human being. Maybe it would be better for everyone if he actually died, couple of weeks ago. 

He felt his mother’s hand on his. 

“Honey, would you like to eat those outside on the porch?”

Luke straightened himself a little bit. He hasn’t been outside for such a long time he simply stopped begging for it. 

He swallowed thickly. 

“Yeah…yeah, I would like that.”

“Okay, let’s go then. Just take your juice, I will bring the rest.”

They stepped onto the polished white porch and Luke couldn’t help but blinking into the sun. He felt like he just came out of a prison. They both quietly sat down on the comfortable garden sofa, full of soft decorative pillows. Luke finally let go. He started crying, letting his mother to pull him closer, hugging him tightly. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“No it’s not.”

Luke sobbed, his eyes already swollen. 

“He hates me. He will never forgive me any of it and don’t say it isn’t truth, because I know it is.”

“Luke, baby…your father doesn’t hate you. He’s upset, because…you know, we have been through very tough times recently. Luke, we almost lost you.”

His mother pressed a kiss onto his forehead. 

“I know. I know and I am sorry…”

“Shhh…let’s not talk about it. I don’t want to think of it anymore honey. Because my heart shatters every single time I look back at the day they called and told us you’re fighting for your life.”

Luke nodded, not able to talk. He didn’t know which was worse. Anger and hate from his father, pity and regret from his mother or apathy and uncertainty from his brothers who seem like they didn’t know how to talk to him anymore. 

“We must get through this Luke. I need my beautiful boy back.”

Luke ran his sleeve over his nose. 

“I’m here mum. I’m alive.”

That apparently wasn’t enough. 

“I thank to God every single day for it baby. And I pray for everything to go back as it used to be.”

She squeezed gently Luke’s skinny arm. 

The boy shook his head. It was kind of ridiculous, how much they all missed his look. Sometimes he thought they would get more easily over the fact he’s been a drug addict for over a year if he managed to keep his sweet baby boy visage. Fluffy blonde hair, innocent blue eyes, slightly chubby face, perfect long legs, little soft tummy and a quite plump butt. People were literally obsessed with this sweet look of his, especially in combination with his rock star outfits. Both girls and boys used to drool over him at school and he couldn’t go to a single party without some machos encouraged by alcohol, pressing him against a bathroom wall. That was until he met Michael. 

Michael chose him because he was pretty. He was attracted to his gorgeous appearance, but soon enough, he found he wasn’t the only one, enchanted by Luke. He got annoyed and he got jealous. The more scared to lose him Michael got, the harder he was working on destroying Luke’s self-esteem. Luke could have anyone. Even the school football team captain asked him out twice, but the blonde turned him down each time. Out of all of these people, with expensive cars, popular school positions and decent families, he picked Michael. Michael, who was the exact opposite. He came from a broken home, his father left him when he was about 7 years old, disappearing without a trace. His mother was always struggling with money, which led her to alcohol way too often. They live in the worst part of the town, very far away from Luke’s millionaire’s row, with perfect white houses, green grasses and lagoon blue swimming pools. Luke knew no one would understand, Luke knew everyone would judge, so he decided to never tell. He kept it all to himself, it was their secret, the only thing they had in common, the only thing they shared. No one would expect such a pretty boy in expensive clothes to have anything to do with such a lost existence as Michael was. That was the reason they didn’t figure it out sooner. They would never guess. 

Luke finished his breakfast without any further fight. First, it would be pointless and second, he was disgusted by the way he looked when he took his clothes off. At these moments, he was wondering how he could let it get this far.

“Let’s watch some TV, shall we?”

His mother asked and he just nodded. He would most probably go crazy if he spent another day just staring at the ceiling in his bedroom.

As soon as he curled up in the armchair, his mother carefully threw a blanket over him. He always treated him like a child. Luke was the youngest and the most beautiful of the three brothers. He was the favorite one.

Luke’s father walked into the living room, his stiff and stern as usual. It was his standard time to leave for work. 

“The tests are tomorrow.”

Luke nodded, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

“I know.”

“Early morning, be ready at 7AM.”

“I will be.”

“Good. Once we get the results, we will decide what to do with you next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter loves <3


	3. Chapter 3

Luke ran his fingers through his blonde hair, mostly hidden under the black hoodie he was wearing. It was so strange, being actually outside after weeks which felt like infinity. He basically became a prisoner at his home, constantly under inexhaustible radar of his parents and even his brothers. He could still remember the one night, when his parents went for a dinner, leaving Luke with Jack. Back then, the blonde boy did not know how serious everyone was about the situation. 

He could still remember how he tried to sneak out, only nodding at his brother, gesturing at him to be a friend. 

Jack was at the door faster than the speed of light. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Just going out for a bit. Jack, come on.”

“You need to stay here Luke and you know that.”

“Are you fucking serious? I’ll be right back, no one will even notice, I swear.”

The older one crossed his arms on his wide chest.

“Why? Where do you wanna go?”

Luke rolled his eyes. 

“Jesus…I…I just need to see Michael, ok? I haven’t talked to him since…”

Jack gripped the younger boy’s arm, roughly pulling him closer. He shut the door behind Luke with the other hand, which was followed by a sound of a lock.  
“Since when Luke? Since when you haven’t talked to him? Since the day he overdose you with some fucking filthy shit? Since the day he left you, unconscious and motionless in the middle of the sickening living room on a damn, soaked with God knows what mattress? Since he ran away and basically left you to die in that grungy rat house? Why on the fucking Earth would you want to see him? Have you lost your fucking mind? Or are you really that incredibly dumb?”

Jack was absolutely losing it. 

He was screaming right in Luke’s face, ignoring the tears running down the younger boy’s cheeks. 

“You…you don’t understand.”

The older boy pressed Luke against the massive white door behind him. 

“No I don’t. And you know what? I don’t even want to. If I ever see the bastard, I swear to God I’ll kill him. I’ll make him fucking pay for everything he’s done to you, for all the pain and shame he caused to this family. He deserves nothing less. If he ever dares to come near you or lay a single finger on you, I’ll beat him to death with my bare hands and I won’t even blink. I actually wish I could do that. To break the filthy hands he was touching you with because I can’t even handle the image of it!”

“Jack, please…”

Luke sobbed. He was properly scared of his brother right now. Their faces were just an inch from each other and he could feel his hot, uneven breath on his skin. He was still holding him tightly and there were already bruises firming under the harsh grip. The older man could sense Luke was shaking underneath his hold and he finally backed off a little bit. Instead of letting Luke go, he wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. 

“I’m here for you Luke, do you understand? And I always will be. I’ll protect you no matter what and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

Luke hesitatingly buried his face into his brother’s neck and he could feel his accelerated pulse. He knew Jack was right, but he was probably way too sick of people constantly proving him wrong. 

The other boy cupped Luke’s face with both hands, looking him right in the eyes.

“You’re pretty and you’re kind. That’s the reason people take advantage of you Luke. My little brother doesn’t give himself cheap.”

Luke felt like he was stabbed. He knew Michael was trouble but…

“Can you really choose who you fall in love with?”

Jacked only sneered. 

“That wasn’t love Luke. It was just some sort of teenage rebellion, hanging out with a bad boy, classic. But you took it way too far. So far you could have been dead by now. So stop being stupid, because your inappropriate behavior affects not only you, but this whole family. Come on now, the match has already started, I’ll bring the popcorn.”

So Luke did as he was told. He let his brother to lead him back to the living room and he blankly stared at the big TV screen for the next two hours. 

 

“Luke.”

The blonde perplexedly woke up from the flashback, blinking around to find source of the stern voice. He spotted his father standing at the door of the consulting room and he swallowed thickly. 

“Dr. Matthews wants to see you.”

The boy nodded as he stood up, absolutely not ready to hear the verdict.

He walked into the neatly furnished room, which didn’t even look like a medical office. Everything was beige and white, except some eccentric paintings on the walls. Luke didn’t doubt these were originals. He didn’t have much time to analyze Dr. Matthew’s art collection, because the man around fifty was already talking to him. 

“First of all, I am very happy to inform you, that no permanent damage was done.”

Luke could clearly hear his mother breathing out. 

“Which is probably the main information we all have been waiting for. No vital organs were affected, so I am confident to say Luke can slowly but surely get back to his normal, teenage life.”

“But the drugs…”

Luke’s mother murmured, obviously trying to find the right words.

“Yes Mrs. Hemmings, addictive substances were indeed present and were also the source of your son’s overdose. As we’re speaking openly regarding this matter, according to the results of the examination, Luke was using mostly opiates. I definitely do not to take it lightly or as some form excuse, but I can assure you I have seen a lot more sad cases during my career.”

“Does that mean he’s alright? Healthy?”

The doctor nodded.

“Correct, Mr. Hemmings. Of course there should be some initial restrictions and your son can not jump right back into everything at once. To start, I wouldn’t recommend any sport or basically any physical activity, except standard everyday actions. Nothing too physically demanding, he still needs a rest and he needs to take it slow. I would also highly recommend to leave alcohol out of Luke’s life, since he seems to have a tendency to addiction and he could easily slip, especially under inappropriate influence.”

Luke just loved how they were talking about him like he wasn’t even there. 

“Dr. Matthews, what about the…other tests?”

Luke finally spoke up. 

“Which other tests?”

The doctor only reassuringly smiled at him, turning his attention back to his father. 

“You don’t have to be alarmed Mr. Hemmings. They came out negative.”

“Thank God.”

Luke couldn’t stand how painfully they were ignoring him anymore. 

“Will you please kindly tell me which other tests did you run?”

“Sexual diseases Mr. Hemmings.”

“What?”

Luke spat, angrily watching his father’s calm face, which was driving him almost insane. 

“It’s an utter miracle you didn’t catch anything from that filthy pig.”

“Andrew!”

Luke’s mother raised her voice, clearly offended by the language which wasn’t matching her usual preppy appearance.

“Well, since our son is stupid enough to have an unprotected sex, with a drug addict on top of that, at least someone from this family needs to be reasonable and check all the possible consequences.”

Dr. Matthews smiled indulgently. 

He was used to these disgraceful family affairs behind the closed doors. Clientele of his private clinic were primarily high-ranking families and he has seen more positive test for sexually transmitted diseases from secret gentlemen trips to Thailand and requests for rehab than most of the other physicians. He got paid for the curing and he got paid for his silence and discretion. 

“Dear, can you please take Luke to the car and wait for me? I’ll be there in a minute.”

Luke’s mother nodded, taking the blonde by his arm, leading him out of the consulting room. Luke didn’t protest. No one would listen anyway. 

“Luke is a good kid, Mr. Hemmings. He just met the wrong people. As I already mentioned, there are no permanent consequences and I can assure you, not everyone ends up this lucky.”

“What about rehab? Should we consider this option?”

The doctor shook his head. 

“I don’t think that’s necessary. Luke’s clean and I am positive he has been since the tragic incident. I personally think this whole problem was just a mixture of unfortunate circumstances. Luke’s young, unexperienced. I don’t see there were bad intentions at the beginning, it simply got out of hands. We’re all happy it’s over not and your son can move on with his life. ”

“That’s what we wish for the most. Is there something we should do? I mean, to help him to start over.”

Dr. Matthews shrugged. 

“Usually change of an environment is helpful. Clean shield.”

 

“I guess your military school nonsense ambitions are off the picture.”

Luke’s mother said as she poured herself a glass of red wine. Luke was already sleeping up in his room and his parents considered that as a perfect timing to solve his future. 

“I believe there are other boarding schools in the country, without an emphasis on physical activity.”

Luke’s father snapped, leaning against the window frame, glass of whiskey in his hand. 

“That’s a great idea Andrew. Let’s send him to a boarding school, packed with sexually deprived boys. How do you think this will help? We’ll end up right where we started.”

“What do you suggest then? It’s not like we had a wide selection of choices.”

“That’s true, but I don’t want my son to feel like a prisoner. I want him to have a normal, content life. I want him to finish school in peace and first of all, I need him to be safe. You know why I agreed on this Andrew, on sending Luke away for a while. I’m not doing this because I’m worried about Luke’s potential lapse. I’m scared of the damn creature who almost killed our son. I won’t let him anywhere near my boy. Never. Ever.”

“That is our common and main interest.”

Liz’s husband confirmed, rubbing his nose nervously. 

“Do you remember David?”

“Which David?”

“David Hood.”

“Of course I do. You two were inseparable on college.”

“Yeah. Good years.”

“But…what about him? They moved out of city couple of years ago, if I’m not wrong.”

“They did. I actually had a lunch with David two weeks ago. He had some errands to run in here so we caught up. I mentioned Luke…being a bit difficult at this age.”

“Oh my God, why? It’s definitely not something you discuss over a pasta and lemonade with a stranger!”

“Liz, David is anything but a stranger. I still consider him as my best friend, we’ve known each other for years and years. He offered me something, but I didn’t really even think of it until now. His son, Calum, finished college like two years ago and he moved to a town about three hours drive from here. Same as his father, he was never too much into big city life. He’s a teacher and a counselor at the local high school. He recently broke up with his long-term boyfriend or whatever, so he lives alone.”

Liz raised her eyebrow.

“Uhm, nice, but what exactly does it have to do with Luke?”

“David said the town is straight from the country magazine, it’s small, peaceful, picturesque. And he also said Luke is more than welcome if he needed a place to refresh.”

“I’m pretty sure he meant for a visit, like a weekend getaway or something.”

“I think it’s worth the try.”

“Andrew, listen to yourself for the Christ’s sake. You can’t just hand Luke over to your friend’s son and expect him to take care of him, why would he do that? And why would we do that? I know Calum used to be a sweet boy, but I haven’t seen him in ages. We do not know how he is now.”

“Look, I know this is not the best solution but it’s the best solution we have. I’d rather have Luke with Calum than anyone else, because the boy has been raised well. He’s smart, responsible, kind and humble. David owes me. I helped him with his investments and didn’t ask for a cent when the profit multiplied.”

Luke’s mother threw his head back and breathed out. 

“Sounds better than a boarding school.”

“I’ll call David in the morning. If everyone will agree, we’ll take Luke away next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter loves! <3


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere at the table could be cut by a knife. Luke was physically sitting there, but his mind was completely off this place. He felt dull and empty. His eyes were red and swollen from the crying and his voice cracked from the countless amount of pleas. He has been begging his parents to let him stay at home for two days straight, but they seemed uncompromising. He promised absolutely everything in this world. He promised to stay far away from drugs and any other addictive substances, which included to stay away from Michael. He swore an excellent attendance at school, better grades and smooth process of graduation next year. None of this touched his parents even slightly. Since the Calum guy agreed to take care of Luke and help him to get back into a normal life, everything was set and done without further discussion. Luke didn’t get a chance to have a single word to it. They simply didn’t need him to exactly cooperate. The fact Calum was a teacher and a school counselor, made the transfer between high schools a lot less difficult. He immediately explained Luke’s case to the principal, who contacted Luke’s current high school and thank to the emphasizing on a personal interest, all the formalities were figured out within a couple of hours. Fair to say, Luke’s school is Sydney didn’t really fight too hard to keep him there. His troubled past was publicly known, even though his parents tried their hardest to keep the alarming details within the family. Luke’s school was quite prominent in the city and he knew the principal will breathe easily, now he’s gotten rid of him. Luke didn’t blame him though, everyone in his position would do the same thing, it was just rational.

Unfortunately, none of the logical reasons could change Luke’s reluctance. How could they even expect him to be okay with that? They were sending him to a small town in the middle of nowhere, to live with a boy he barely remembered as a kid. Now, he was basically supposed to live with his nerd, who will have him on a leash and Luke was so damn miserable about the idea he couldn’t think straight. Not like it was perfect at home by any means, his father will be most probably bitching about his failure until the end of his days, but there was still his mother, who was always on Luke’s site no matter what and his overly protective brothers who would literally die for him. In this fucking village, he won’t have a single soul. 

“Eat your breakfast Luke.”

His father’s voice broke the heavy silence. 

The blonde was just about to snap he’s not hungry, but suddenly, he felt too tired. He was too tired to fight, to argue. He was exhausted, because he knew nothing but a constant argument, tears and shouting. 

He dropped his gaze and dig the fork into the scrambled eggs, taking a bite of a toast. It wasn’t only doing it because he wanted to save himself another argument, he was also sick of his way too thin body. He lost too much weight. Most of it during his era with Michael, the rest due to the constant stress and depression. Previously, he didn’t really care about his looks, it absolutely wasn’t the priority, but lately, he’s been watching himself in the mirrors a lot more and he was a bit disgusted with the reflection. 

“You better start packing Luke, with the closet of yours, it will take time. We’re leaving tomorrow early morning. The traffic should be fine on Saturday, but just in case. I’d like to be there on the time I said to Calum.”

Luke was chewing on his food, eyes glued to the plate. Even mentioning Calum’s name was bringing tears in his eyes, he just didn’t wanna fucking go. 

His mother noticed the state of his and gently touched his hand. 

“Sweetheart, you will be just alright, I promise. Calum is a sweet boy, he’ll do everything to make it as comfortable for you as possible. The age difference between you and him is not too big, maybe it will help you to have someone closer your age next to you.”

“Seriously mom? He’s got us.”

Jack snapped harshly from his place, throwing his napkin on the table. 

He surprisingly happened to not being a fan of the idea of Luke leaving and he made it clear from the start. 

Jack swiftly left the room, apparently upset. 

His mother was following him to the living room, carefully closing door behind them.

“Honey, what’s wro…”

“I want him home.”

Jack stated, crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

His mother sighed.

“We already discussed that Jack. It’s hard for all of us, we all want Luke home, with his family, but please…you need to know this is the best we can do for him now.”

“What’s so best about it hm? Sending your youngest son away, to live with a complete stranger?”

“Jack, Calum is not a stranger. You remember him more than Luke does, you used to spend time together as teenagers. Our families have been close for years, Luke will be safe with him.”

“And how do you know that? Yeah, we know Calum, but how well do we actually know him? I didn’t even know he is into guys.”

“That’s what bothers you?”

“At some point, yes. Think about it mom. He just broke off things with his boyfriend, so he’s obviously single. How convenient to have a young blood right under his roof, isn’t it?”

“Calum is a good boy, smart and very responsible. He would never think of your brother this way. He’s a school counselor for the Christ’s sake.”  
“Like this would be the first case when a position didn’t stop people from having sex with an underage kids.”

“Jack, this is ridiculous.”

“How do we know he won’t take an advantage of Luke? He will have him right on a silver plate, in the comfort of his house. He’ll see Luke’s confused, naive and sensitive, I mean, it doesn’t take a lot work to seduce someone like him.”

His mother bit her lip.

There was always something a little bit odd about Jack’s relationship with Luke. Luke meant everything to his older brother and Jack never really tried to hide it. He was painfully overprotective over the boy since Luke’s young years and it never stopped. Ben naturally loved Luke as well, but their relationship seemed a lot more casual. Jack wasn’t casual around Luke, he was possessive. When they were little, Jack always wanted his young brother to sleep in his bed with him. Their mother found it cute and she was very happy her boys were getting on so well with each other. But the strange thing was, that the sleepovers simply never had their end. Both of the boys were in the age they were not scared of monsters and such as things, but Jack kept on demanding to have Luke in his room. Liz eventually forbid this habit when Jack was thirteen years old and Luke was eleven. She walked on them one Tuesday morning. The boys were peacefully sleeping, but Jack’s body was tightly pressed against Luke’s, his hand over his younger brother’s bare stomach, holding him. For some reason, she didn’t find that cute anymore. She got scared. She was telling herself she was probably making way too big of a deal out of it, but when Jack went on a one week school trip and Luke came up to her crying, he was missing cuddles with Jack and Jack kissing him goodnight, she knew she needed to step in. 

The boys never slept in each other’s beds since then. It got better when Jack grew older and his fascination with Luke was distracted by school, sports and dating, but he never really let the boy off his sight. When Luke got into his later teenage years and the interest in dating and sex became prominent, Jack became controlling. He always wanted to know when Luke was and especially with who, blaming his interest on just being concerned. When the whole thing with Michael came out, Jack freaked out the most. He was ready to find Michael and have his way with him, the only luck was, that Michael disappeared right after the incident and he was nowhere to be found. Jack was even more furious than Luke’s father, with the difference, that his dad blamed Luke but Jack only blamed Michael, seeing Luke as a pure victim.

“I’ll take a year off of college.”

Liz blinked. 

“What? Why would you do that honey?”

“I’ll stay with Luke. I’ll drive him to school every day and I’ll pick him up straight after the class. I’ll look after him and make sure the damn pig won’t get near him. No one will.”

And at that, she was absolutely sure they made the right decision. For some reason, the idea of leaving Luke alone with Jack, every single day, was sort of disturbing. 

“Darling, I know you have the best intentions with your brother, but even the doctor said change of the environment will do him the best. He will be all good and safe, I promise you.”

 

Luke put on his headphones when he climbed into their SUV, which was packed with his luggage. He was so miserable, he basically picked up whatever got under his hands. 

His father turned around from his driver seat, handing Luke his iPhone. 

“Here, you can have your phone back now.”

Luke didn’t even have to look at the contacts to know that Michael’s number was deleted, along with all their conversations.

“Don’t let us down Luke, please. For your own good. Don’t repeat your mistakes.”

The blonde swallowed as he slowly nodded. He surrendered. 

He definitely wasn’t okay with this situation but he was so sick of being sad, he conceded a new start might serve him well. 

During the journey, his mind was wandering to Calum. He was too busy complaining about the moving, he completely ignored everything about the boy. He vaguely remembered him, but Calum always spent more time with his brothers, leaving Luke pretty much left out. The boys were into football and sports, which was never Luke’s cup of tea. He knew he had a dark skin tone, thick black hair and plump lips. That was Luke’s memory of him, which wasn’t really that much, considering the fact he was about to live with him. He overheard some bits of his parents’ conversations about Calum and he figured out the boy recently broke up with his long term boyfriend, which gave him a hard time, because they were quite serious. 

The drive took longer than it was supposed to, because in this area was actually raining. They couldn’t go too fast, because the road was wet and they were up in the hills, so they stuck to the speed limit. Four hours later, they finally got there. Luke was curiously looking out of the window and he couldn’t decide it he liked it or not. The weather was gloomy and the town reminded him The Gilmore Girls show. It was small, but kind of cute, completely different than Sydney. He didn’t see any malls, every shop or restaurant they drove by seemed very boutique style. 

“Alright, the GPS says we’re two minutes away.”

His dad said and Luke shivered. He got incredibly nervous out of sudden, yet he didn’t have much time to calm down, because they reached their destination. They parked their car in front of a three-story townhouse. Luke was curiously looking at the large window of a cozy looking bakery on the ground floor.

“Calum’s apartment is upstairs.”

His mother explained and before they got out of the car, tall boy walked out of the main door. 

If Luke was expecting some nerd with round glassed and knitted sweater, he was damn wrong. 

The boy in front of him was tall, slim but well built. He was wearing black skinny jeans with holes on the knees and a simple black t-shirt, his arms beautifully tanned and muscular. He was thicker than Luke, well, everyone was probably thicker than Luke now, but not in a bad way. His thighs looked strong in the skinny jeans, also his chest was quite broad, but his stomach seemed flat and his ass full. 

Luke was so busy staring at him, he completely overlooked the boy was offering him his hand and the waiting was already getting awkward. He finally got back to the reality and thoughtlessly accepted Calum’s hand which was soft and warm. 

The boy smiled. 

“Luke, it’s been a while, good to see you again.”

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but naturally, his parents took over the greeting part, alternately thanking Calum for his hospitality and asking him millions of questions, in the meantime handing him a white envelope. Luke smirked. No doubt there was a fat check inside. Luke’s credit cards were activated again before his departure so he could easily pay for anything he’d want and need but of course no one would agree to take care of a troubled kid for free. 

“Come on, I’ll take you to the apartment so we can have a coffee and then we’ll come back for Luke’s things.”

Everyone nodded, Luke’s parents already taking the small stairs up. 

Calum smiled again and gently placed his hand on Luke’s back.

“This way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Calum's finally in the picture, let's start :-) Hope you're enjoying the story loves


	5. Chapter 5

The staircase happened to be quite dark, which was making it for Luke difficult to look around properly. He was curiously blinking into the dimness, watching the small hallway in front of him. 

“How many neighbors do you have?”

He asked Calum, who was just unlocking the door of his apartment, opening it wide for Luke’s parents to enter first. 

“Four it total. The building is not too big and the apartments are spacious, which was the reason I chose this place. It’s calm and quiet and the atmosphere between me and the neighbors is super friendly. It’s not anonymous like in the big cities, it’s completely old school and I like that feeling. We have barbecues in Summer and in Winter we meet at the Christmas markets for mulled wine and eggnog…like I said, really old school. You will see yourself.”

Calum smiled once again, letting Luke through the door. The blonde shook his head lightly. He couldn’t even believe those things actually existed somewhere else except in the movies. 

Luke stepped onto the dark wooden floor. So, this was his home from now. 

The place was a lot different from how he imagined it. In fact it was beautiful, spacious loft and it was pretty obvious it took a ton of work to conjure the current state. The influence of hipster/vintage style was evident, but honestly, in the best way possible. There were also some Nordic/Scandinavian elements, all together creating very unique and unusual mixture. Floors in the apartment were made of dark brown wood, the walls bright white and there was an amazing exposed brick wall in the living room. On this ground floor where they were standing, was located kitchen connected to the living area, which was factually one huge open space. Luke liked it. He liked the white kitchen in combination with big rough wooden table, tall black bar stools, massive stainless steel American fridge or the crystal vase of fresh peonies on the kitchen island. In the living room, there was a flat screen TV handing on the wall with exposed bricks and to Luke’s surprise, there was a fire place right under it. Low coffee table was placed in front of a big couch, which was covered with multiple fur plaids and pillows, obviously not real. Very old, vintage looking armchair was hidden in the corner, next to a home library, packed with various books and notebooks. Well, Calum was a teacher after all. 

“The bedrooms are upstairs.”

Calum’s voice brought Luke back to the reality. He realized he has been hypnotizing the book titles for probably way too long. He silently let the older boy to take the lead as they took the stairs to the first floor. The concept seemed very simple, one bedroom on each side.

“My bedroom is over there.”

The tanned boy waved his hand to the left and instructed the small company to turn right. 

“This is the quest room, so from now Luke, this is your room.”

The blonde looked around. The room wasn’t overly decorated and filled with personal touches like the space downstairs, but Luke didn’t mind. There was a big, crispy white bed with rough silver metal headboard in the middle of the bedroom and a thick, fluffy white carpet right next to it. What truly caught Luke’s attention was a spacious window niche. The sitting area was decorated with fake fur pillows and duvets and when Luke looked up, he could see fairy lights handing above. He smiled a little. For some reason, he found that warming. There was a small flat screen TV on the wall and a massive drawer made of the same dark wood as the floor. 

“Each bedroom has its own bathroom and a closet. Well, it’s not exactly huge, but I guess it’s convenient.”

“It’s nice.”

Luke said simply. He knew he sounded kind of dumb, but he didn’t really know how to talk to Calum yet. Everything was still raw. 

“We can buy some decorations and add some bits of things you like. It was supposed to be a spare bedroom, so it might seem a little too plain to you.”

The blonde shook his head. 

“No, I really like it. Where does this door lead?”

Luke pointed on a glass door in the very corner of the small hallway. 

“Oh, it’s a terrace. Come on, I’ll show you.”

And that place, that impressed Luke quite a lot. It was actually a rooftop terrace and it was just beautiful. There were lanterns of various sizes on the floor, along with thick white wax candles in glass jars. A rope of fairy lights was wrapped around the metal railing and there were cute armchairs and a low round table. Everything about this apartment felt so homey, Luke just couldn’t help himself, but feeling there almost more comfortable than at their five bedroom, sickly impersonal mansion back in Sydney. 

Of course his parents made him feel like a little kid when they told him to stay in his bedroom and start unpacking as they went downstairs with Calum, obviously to discuss Luke without Luke. His mother couldn’t hold back her tears when she was hugging him goodbye, which shook with Luke a little bit. He was always strongly fixed on his mother and the whole situation became way too emotional for him. He didn’t want to cry in front of Calum and he hated when he actually felt hot tears running down his face. He started clumsily searching for his sunglasses but Calum caught his forearm and whispered reassuringly.

“Let’s go inside, okay?”

Luke didn’t protest. He let the older boy to push into the mess of blankets of the sofa.

“Are you hungry?”

Calum asked, already opening the fridge. 

Luke hesitated.

“Yeah. Yeah a bit.”

“What about a tomato soup and a herb baguette? Would that be okay for you?”

“Sure, sounds fine. Do you wanna...some help with that, or..?”

Luke felt already sort of awkward. He wasn’t sure if he should take Calum somehow as a parent of just a roommate who watches over him. His parents never told him how much should be Calum involved in taking care of him. Calum seemed to catch the uncertainty in Luke’s voice. He shook his head.

“No, just relax. We’ll talk once the food’s ready.”

Which only took only about ten or fifteen minutes. The older boy put the plates in front of Luke and sat down across the table, facing the younger boy. 

“So…”

Calum started, nervously rubbing his nose.

“First of all, I’m glad to have you here Luke and I truly wish to make this all as comfortable for you as possible. I’m not gonna sit you down and have an endless monologue or make some schedule of dos and don’ts. I don’t believe in such a system. I honestly think we will figure most things out naturally in the process and it will obviously take some time for us to sync. The last thing I would want is to put any pressure on you. Trust me, I can imagine how difficult this must be for you, being away from you family, here with me, but please, I’m only asking you to be as honest as you possibly can with me. Communication is usually the main key. If you ever feel bad or uncomfortable about anything, you have to tell me. You have to tell me because if I don’t know it, I can’t fix it. And I’m not saying it just because I’m responsible for you now, but I truly want you to be fine and happy. You need to know you can tell me things. I won’t pick up the phone and call your parents about every little teenage silliness, that’s not the point of you being here. You’re not here to become a saint, you’re here to be a normal boy your age.”

And for some reason, Luke half believed him. 

“Let’s go through the practical stuff real quick, shall we? Everything will remain the same as you were used to back home. You won’t have any duties regarding the apartment and the daily living. I will do the shopping, cooking, cleaning, laundry…nothing changes for you.”

Luke would lie if he said he didn’t feel a bit useless at this moment. It felt quite normal having everything served on a silver plate by his mum but it felt weird to get things done by Calum. Maybe because Calum was much closer to Luke’s age than his parents, the blonde couldn’t see him as a temporary parent. 

“I can help…I mean, if you’d want me to.”

Calum revealed his white teeth. 

“That’s really nice of you Luke. Maybe during the weekends you could help me with cooking if you’d feel like it.”

The older boy bit his lip. 

“There are couple of…rules, I would like you to follow. We can absolutely discuss it in case you felt particularly not okay with some of them.”

Luke nodded, watching Calum in expectation. He knew this was about to come. He didn't doubt his parents left Calum detailed instructions.

“No alcohol. I know it’s probably too strict, considering your age, and a beer or two never hurt anyone, but you’re still a minor and I’m still responsible for you. Do you smoke?”

Calum suddenly asked, making Luke jump on his seat. His expression was probably an open book and Calum apparently wasn’t an idiot. 

“Okay. You smoke on the terrace.”

Luke blinked.

“What…”

“Luke, I’m being realistic about this. I know you won’t quit just because someone tells you to. And I’d rather allow you to have a cigarette in peace on the terrace, than have your bedroom soaked with smoke from secret sessions by the window.”

“Uhm, thank you. I…I appreciate that.”

“Good. The last thing…no sexual partners. For now.”

Well, if this conversation wasn’t awkward before, it was now. Calum was slightly blushing as he ran his long fingers through his hair. 

“Luke, listen, I know this seems weird. You are seventeen and you naturally have your…needs and everything. But your parents made themselves very clear about this specific topic.”

Luke shrugged. He wasn’t blaming Calum, it wasn’t his fault. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself about this. I am aware my family won’t allow anyone around me.”

Calum’s mind stopped for a second at the word “family”. He was pretty sure he only mentioned Luke’s parents. 

“I’m not mad at you, I swear. It’s fine. I’ll be probably better off just by myself anyway.”

“I guess we are clear then. Alright, wanna watch some TV now?”

Luke agreed. He suddenly felt tired and it didn’t take him long to fall asleep on the couch. 

 

He blinked into the dimness, completely disorientated for a couple of seconds. He shakily sat up, not entirely awake and confused. He looked down at his body, to find out someone put a blanket over him. 

“You’re up.”

Calum was smiling at him front behind the kitchen counter, skillfully chopping some vegetable. 

“How long I’ve been sleeping?”

“For about two hours I guess.”

“Jesus.”

The older boy laughed.

“Nothing bad about a nap. Do you want a tea or something?”

Luke rubbed his eyes, finally getting back to his senses.

“No, I think I’m just gonna go upstairs and finish the unpacking.”

“Okay. The dinner will be ready in like an hour. I need to go through some emails quickly but if anything, just let me know.”

As soon as the blonde closed the room of his bedroom behind him, his phone vibrated. 

He bit his lip a little too harshly. He wasn’t really in the mood for this. He wasn’t in the mood for this at all. 

The message was short a simple.

“Are you alone?”

Luke threw his head back, clutching his phone in his sweating hands for good three minutes before he managed to reply. 

“Yes Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it loves! Let me know what you think :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Luke threw the wet tissue into the bin and carefully washed his hands. He ran his fingers through his slightly sweaty hair and leaned against the sink, watching himself in the mirror. His heart was still pounding a little too fast, but it was slowly getting back to normal. He took a deep breath before he went back to the bedroom and put his phone under one of the pillows. He always felt so fucking defenseless when it came to Jack and he hated it more and more each day. He could never say no to him. Never. Fucking. Ever. 

His flow of thoughts was interrupted by Calum’s voice, coming from the kitchen. He was telling him the dinner was ready and Luke was suddenly unspeakably grateful he didn’t have to be alone with his racing mind. There was one last luggage left to unpack, but Luke wasn’t bothered by that. Most of his clothes was already handing in the closet, which wasn’t as spacious as his swanky closet back home, but the boy couldn’t care less. It was sensibly organized and Luke simply liked that. 

He quickly fixed his hair in the full length mirror in the corner of the room, damn he needed a haircut badly, but there was not much he could do about it right now. He threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a zip up hoodie, before he left the room. He slowly walked into the kitchen and he must secretly admit he was impressed. 

“Do you cook like this every day?”

Luke asked, staring at the steaming pots. It did smell quite incredible. 

Calum blushed and Luke found that cute. The older boy looked like he was so in his element. 

“It’s nothing special, really. Just a honey chicken, some roasted potatoes with vegetable and an apple pie as a dessert. Your parents didn’t mention you’re allergic to anything, but is there some food you don’t like?”

Luke shook his head.

“I’m not too picky. Whatever is fine, I like everything.”

Calum tilted his head.

“I remember you when you were little. You were the super cute, tiny bit chubby kid all the neighbors loved.”

“Yeah, because I ate all the cookies and cakes they brought us to taste and I always said it was good. By chubby, you mean I was fat.”

The tanned boy laughed, taking the pie out of the oven. 

“You were not fat Luke. Speaking of, now you look like you haven’t had a proper dish in a while.”

Luke grabbed the cutlery and set them on the dining table. 

“I’ve lost a lot of weight lately.”

There was no point of explaining anything to Calum. He knew his story, he also read his school report and his medical file. He had nothing else to hide from him. Surprisingly, Calum didn’t really seem to judge him. Or at least he didn’t show it. 

He touched Luke’s shoulder gently.

“Well, we’ll fix that.”

They were eating in silence, which was time to time cut by Calum’s small remarks, mostly memories of their families being very close, back then. 

“How’s Jack doing anyway?”

Calum suddenly asked and Luke almost knocked over his glass of water. 

The tanned boy raised his eyebrow and Luke was trying his hardest to sound as casual as he possibly could. 

“He’s doing fine. Busy with all the college stuff, you know.”

Calum nodded as he continued chewing on his food.

“I never really understood why he chose this one. He had the grades for much better school, but he never applied.”

Luke took a sip of water. 

“He always wanted to be close to…his family. That’s the main reason he picked this school. He’s gonna work for dad after the graduation anyway, so…there’s no pressure on him to try harder.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Is he dating anyone? He always used to be such a lady boy, the girls at school were all over him. But he never gave himself cheap, it was almost impossible to get his attention.”

“He’s been dating this Jessica for a while. I don’t really know much about her, I was going through recovery when they got together, so it wasn’t exactly the right time for her to meet our family. Everyone was crushed by the events and Jack never invited her to our house.”

“I think it was very respectful of him. Times like these, should be strictly spent in a family circle.”

Luke nodded.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

 

They finished the rest of their meals without talking, until Calum suggested to move to the living room with the dessert. He made an espresso for both them and add a lot more whipped cream on Luke’s pie than necessary. 

“This is really good.”

The blonde said, his mouth full of the sweet. He had to smile inside, because Calum looked so damn proud and happy when he complimented on his cooking skills. 

“I’m glad you like it.”

Luke realized there was Calum’s laptop right in front of him and his Facebook page was open. He couldn’t resist but glanced at the pictures. He couldn’t see much without an actual scrolling but one particular photo caught his attention. He quickly winced, when he felt Calum’s gaze on him. Of course he got fucking caught. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

The older boy waved his hand. 

“No, it’s okay, I don’t mind. My profile is not private anyway, so it’s not a big deal. I’m afraid it’s not too exciting though.”

“Who is this?”

Luke pointed at picture of Calum and some boy, looking around Calum’s age or probably older. He had some funny glasses on, but Luke had to admit he was handsome.

The older boy bit his inner cheek.

“That’s Ashton. My ex-boyfriend.”

Luke hesitated. Oh well…

“I was just taking down some old pictures of us. Guess I forgot this one.”

“How long have you been together?”

“Almost two years.”

Luke knew he should kept his mouth shut but he was slightly encouraged by Calum’s casual tone. He didn’t sound like it was too painful for him to talk about that. 

“Why did you break up? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I’m just curious, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Luke, it’s totally natural to ask. I urged you to be honest with me, so I should probably follow what I preach. Ashton was cheating on me. Like….multiple times.”

Luke bowed his head.

“I’m sorry about that.”

Calum shook his head and smiled lightly.

“I’m over it Luke, you don’t have to be concerned of anything. I’m not a prude, you know? I actually understand that people can slip sometimes. When drunk or upset or something. I know it’s a poor excuse, but I’m able to eventually understand. But this, this was way too much even for someone as tolerant as me.”

“How did you find out?”

“I actually walked on them. Pretty typical cliché, I finished early at work, because the last two classes were cancelled. I drove to his apartment and found him in bed with his student. Unfortunately, Ashton has a thing for teenagers and probably no relationship can stop him from fucking around. We had a massive fight and he spilled some details in anger, like he’s fucked at least four or five students during the time we were together. Most of them were regularly sleeping with him. The sad thing is, that all the guys knew very well me and Ashton were dating. They didn’t even blink.”

“He’s an asshole.”

Luke said and Calum laughed. 

“I can’t agree more. The most unfortunate is, that I see him every day, at school.”

“So he’s a teacher as well.”

“Yes. History and gym class.”

“Am I gonna be at his classes?”

“I haven’t seen your schedule yet, but most likely, he’ll teach you. The school is small, there are not too many classes and too many options. But I don’t want you to act up or anything, alright? I’m only telling you this because I want you to get to know me better and because I want to be honest with you. You have to look at Ashton as a teacher, not as a guy who was a dick to me. Your grades are important, so please, don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t. You should be glad it’s over though. He clearly didn’t deserve you.”

Calum gently clutched Luke’s hand and that small gesture made Luke’s heart skip a beat. 

“I’m more glad about the fact you’re still the same good kid as you used to be. Wanna watch some movie? Pick whatever you like, it’s up to you.”

Luke chose some cheesy comedy, which probably wasn’t Calum’s cup of tea but didn’t say word.

The blonde woke up disorientated for the second time that day, but this time, it was Calum waking him up. 

“What…what’s going on?”

“Shh, everything’s fine. You just should go to your bedroom, I’m afraid this sofa is not comfy enough for an all - night sleep.”

Luke was still drowsy, so he left Calum to lead him upstairs before he pushed him onto his bed and put a duvet over him. 

“I didn’t brush my teeth.”

“You’ll do it in the morning. Now go back to sleep, today has been a very long day for you.”

Luke finally rested against his soft pillows when Calum asked.

“Do you want me to turn the fairy lights on?”

Luke hesitated. 

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s try it. People say they sleep better with them on.”

 

They also say sleeping in a new bed is always uneasy, but Luke really didn’t have this problem. He opened his eyes around eight in the morning, stretching his stiff muscles, whining softly into the pillow. He loved just to lay in bed, under the mess of sheets, having his eyes half closed. He wasn’t sure if Calum was already up or not, but he decided to get up anyway. 

The living room seemed completely quiet and Luke’s heart almost jumped off his chest when he spotted Calum sitting in the armchair in the corner, scrolling down on his phone. 

“Shit, you scared me.”

The blonde breathed out.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to! That’s my favorite spot actually.”

Luke nodded, before he realized Calum was already dressed. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black denim jacket over a simple white shirt. And yeah, he looked good. 

“Are you going somewhere?”

The older boy confirmed.

“WE are going. Put some clothes on, we’re going for a breakfast. Nothing too fancy, it’s just downstairs.”

Luke raised eyebrow.

“You mean the bakery?”

“Yes, but it’s not just a bakery. It’s the best one in town and it was so demanded they decided to make some major reconstruction and created space for a couple of tables. So it’s more like a café now.”

Luke didn’t really think much about his outfit, he basically threw on the first pair of ripped jeans he found and a black hoodie. The weather was chilly here.   
Calum was watching Luke walking down the stairs and he just realized how young the boy looked. With his hair undone and a little sleepy face, he seemed even younger than his real age. 

They walked together into the café and Luke could already smell a strong scent of cinnamon and sugar. The place was surprisingly a lot more spacious than it seemed from the outside, but it wasn’t huge by any means. There were maybe five or six tables and a short bar counter along the shop window. The interior looked like grandma’s old kitchen, the mugs, plates, forks and spoons were various shapes and colors, most of them vintage or simply very old.   
Calum noticed the blonde staring at the collection of mugs on the wall behind the counter. 

“This is not IKEA.”

He smiled.

“The owner of this place loves to go to the flea markets and he buys all these old, unique pieces. Almost every item has its own little history, which is kind of impressive. It’s a family business, every member of the family works here and it’s just…I don’t know, this place has a special feeling.”

And Luke only agreed. He had to smile, watching Calum’s nose already pressed against the glass, with all the cakes and pastry behind on display.

“You must try the cinnamon roll, it’s the best I’ve ever eaten in my life. And the carrot cake, the icing is just delicious.”

Luke chuckled.

“You get really excited when it comes to food.”

The older boy blushed, backing off a bit.

“I know, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s kinda cute. I’ll get what you’ll get. And a flat white.”

Few minutes later, they finally sat down with their coffees and cinnamon rolls and carrot cakes. 

Luke took the first sip of the steaming liquid when the little bell on the door rang and a well - built man walked in. Even though he only saw him once and very briefly on the picture, Luke was pretty positive he recognized him. Quick look on Calum’s annoyed face confirmed his suspicions. 

“Is it…?”

“Yeah.”

Calum said and obviously decided to ignore the person which was currently ordering a cappuccino and a chocolate croissant to go. If Calum thought his former lover would just pay and leave, he was apparently wrong. He rolled his eyes, watching the older man making his way towards their table. 

“Calum, good to see you! It’s been a while.”

“Hey Ashton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this one! I'm always excited about what you're thinking :-)


	7. Chapter 7

FLASHBACK

Ben walked into the living room, just to grab his jacket which was thrown over one of the armchairs. He glanced at the sofa and the usual scenario in front of him made his skin crawl, just like every single time. He was actually pretty mad at himself, he was even hating himself for letting such thoughts creep in his mind, but he couldn’t help it. His hands were all over him once again. Jack’s hands were all over his 14 years old brother and maybe it was making Ben uncomfortable, because it was happening so painfully often. He was beyond relieved when his mother finally cut off the ridiculous sleepovers, because by Ben’s opinion, it was quite outrageous. Surprisingly, Jack didn’t say a word back then. He simply shrugged and everyone considered the problem solved. Well, Ben could see now why Jack didn’t feel the need to fight harder. He simply didn’t have to. He was fully aware Luke was so attached to him, it wouldn’t make any difference whether day or night. Luke continued to crawl over Jack, because he was way too used to it. It was natural for him. There was undoubtedly very strong bond between Luke and Jack, which was adorable at the young age, but when the boys were getting older, it also started getting a little out of hands. Ben told himself countless times he was probably overthinking the whole thing, but damn, every time he looked at them, they were touching each other somehow. Every time he looked at them, he saw Jack hugging Luke, petting his hair, whispering in his ear or stroking his hand. Like right now. They were lying on the leather sofa, watching some idiotic teenage comedy Luke picked up, Luke’s back pressed against Jack’s front. The older boy was hugging him from behind, playing with his blonde hair, occasionally laughing against Luke’s ear at some stupid jokes in the movie. 

Ben bit his lip. Their parents went for a ski trip and God, Ben was so hating himself for this feeling, but he didn’t like the idea of leaving Luke for the night. Jesus, he knew Jack loved Luke probably more than anything in this world and he was absolutely sure he would never, ever hurt him, but still…the was something odd he couldn’t describe. 

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

The boy said, not even taking his eyes off of the screen. 

“You sure you don’t wanna go with me? I mean, the party’s gonna be pretty dope.”

He scrunched his nose.

“No, I told you I’ll stay and watch over Luke.”

“I know but I guess Luke would be just fine without us. Having house for an evening just for himself, what are you saying hun?”

“I wanna stay with Jack.”

Luke whined from the sofa and Ben was suddenly almost pissed at the kid. In reality, he was just desperate and worried about him.

“Luke, you’re big enough to stay at home alone. You could order pizza, cheese sticks…whatever junk you’d want.”

Jack lifted himself on his elbows, properly looking at his older brother now. 

“Ben, what’s the matter? He said he wants me to stay and I said I don’t wanna go anywhere, where’s the problem?”

“There’s no problem, I just think he might start being a little more self-contained.”

Jack rolled his eyes, falling back into his previous position.

“You have a point, but he doesn’t have to start right now, does he? He’s already sleepy, we’ll finish this movie and I’ll put him to bed anyway.”

“He’s fucking fourteen, you don’t have to put him in bed like he was five.”

This time, Jack vigorously got up from the couch, almost knocking Luke down. 

“Stay here yeah? I’ll be right back.”

He gave Ben a look and they both walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. 

“What the hell’s going on Ben?”

The older boy rubbed his nose.

“Nothing. I was just thinking you’d appreciate a night out with people our age than watching some crap and babysitting Luke.”

“I’m alright with that, really. Don’t worry about it, okay? Just go and have fun, you’ll tell me who hooked up with who tomorrow, alright?”

Ben could only nod, before he eventually walked outside. 

Jack came back to the living, to find out Luke was already sleeping. He took remote from the table and switched the channels, putting the volume down, careful to not to wake his brother up. 

It was couple of minutes after midnight when he noticed Luke was awake. The older boy got up from his spot on the armchair, stretching his stiff muscles. 

“Let’s go to bed, hm?”

Luke yawned, leaning over to reach for a slice of cold pizza on the table.

“Okay.”

He said, chewing his food on the way upstairs. 

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?”

Jack suddenly asked, waiting at the end of the stairs for Luke to turn around to face him. 

“Yeah. Just like the old times.”

The older boy smiled. It made him sort of happy Luke didn’t forget. 

He took off his sweatpants and tank top, leaving on only a pair of black boxers. He was always confident about his look, because he knew he was fit. The constant sport was paying off and despite the quite young age, he had muscular figure with tight abs. Luke showed up several minutes later, wearing his boxers and a black t-shirt. He still had the baby fat, but Jack liked the way how soft he was. Luke wasn’t a fan of sport, so his belly wasn’t toned at all and his ass was plumped. 

Jack put the blankets over both of their bodies and turned the light off. Luke immediately buried his face into the pillow, pressing his back onto Jack. The older boy shifted slightly. Luke’s butt was right against his crotch and he had no choice but put his hand on the younger boy’s hip, pushing him forward a bit. 

“Good night.”

He whispered into Luke’s hair.

Well, he didn’t get to sleep too long. He was waken up after less than hour, mostly by the body next to him, which was constantly moving and trashing on the mattress. 

“Luke? Luke, are you alright?”

The blonde half opened his eyes.

“I’m fine.”

He didn’t seem fine though. He looked sweaty and bothered. 

“It’s so hot there, I’m gonna take off the blanket.”

“No! Keep it.”

Luke swallowed thickly. The air suddenly became heavy and tensed. The younger boy shifted on the bed one more time, before he finally opened his eyes, staring right into Jack’s. They were looking at each other for quite some time and Jack could clearly see sweat glistening on Luke’s forehead, even in the dark of the room. He bit his lip, because he felt his boxers tightening. By the state of his brother, he could tell what was going on. 

His hand sneaked under the blanket, gently brushing over Luke’s crotch. The boy threw his head back, gasping at the small touch. Jack sighed loudly. Luke was hard. He was rock hard, because his teenage hormones were probably taking over whenever they wanted. 

“I’m sorry.”

Luke whispered, turning his face away from his brother. Jack wasn’t having it. He put his warm hand on Luke’s hip, stroking in gently. 

“Don’t apologize sweetheart. It’s okay, do you understand? It’s absolutely okay.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not. Listen to me Luke, it’s completely natural. Nothing you should be ashamed of.”

Jack couldn’t help himself. He let his hand wander a bit backwards, softly squeezing Luke’s full ass cheek. 

“Fuck.”

He murmured under his breath. 

Luke wasn’t moving. He was just shaking slightly but he didn’t make any afford to stop his older brother’s actions. 

Jack squeezed the plump flash harder, making Luke whine loudly. Having Luke like that was driving him absolutely crazy. 

“Do you like that?”

He asked quietly, kneading the boy’s fatty butt cheek through the thin material of his boxers.

The blonde didn’t say yes. But he also didn’t say no. He was just lying there, breathing heavily, apparently having no idea how to deal with himself. Jack encouraged himself enough to move his hand forward, right over Luke’s erection. The younger boy thrusted his hips forward without thinking. He was blushing like crazy, but the pressure between his legs was stronger. 

Out of nowhere, Jack pressed his hand firmly over Luke’s hard cock and the boy trashed against mattress with a moan. 

“Baby…”

Jack whispered, already drunk on this feeling. 

He pressed Luke’s body tightly against his own and the young almost choked on his breath when he felt his older brother’s erection pressing into his butt. 

Jack was breathing heavily into Luke’s neck and it felt like there was 100 degrees in the bedroom. 

“Do you want me to take care of this?”

Jack asked, gently stroking Luke’s cock though his underwear. 

Luke shook his head.

“No…no, it’s wrong.”

“It’s okay baby. Nothing wrong about helping hand. Many boys do that, you know, helping each other with their little problems. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“But…”

“It’ll stay just between us, I swear. No will know. Don’t you trust me Luke?”

“Yeah. Of course I trust you.”

“Good. Then you know I would never let you down or hurt you, don’t you?”

Luke nodded.

“I love you very much Luke, you know that, right? That won’t change anything between us, I’m just gonna make you feel really good and that’s it.”

Another nod from the younger boy, this time a little more hesitant.

“Words baby, I need you to say it. You need to tell me you want me to do it.”

Luke swallowed.

“I want you to do it.”

“Good boy.”

Jack pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m gonna take these off, is that okay? I promise you’ll already feel better like that.”

The older boy slowly pulled down Luke’s boxers, revealing his hard cock. Jack immediately covered it with his hand. 

“Look how much you’re leaking baby.”

He was softly stroking the swollen length, making Luke writhe underneath him. Pearly precum was leaking from the tip, wetting Jack’s hand. He spread the sticky liquid over the chubbed up cock, creating satisfying lubrication for Luke. 

“Does it feel good baby?”

He whispered, before he properly wrapped his hand around the erection and started stroking it hard and fast. Luke wasn’t able to even speak. He was a total mess, sweating and trashing on the bed, furiously fucking into his brother’s hand, because it was the most natural reaction. 

“That’s it baby don’t hold back.”

Jack was encouraging him, because he knew Luke won’t last long. The wet cock was already angrily twitching in his hand and he only smirked as he quickened the pace. He was stroking Luke so hard the blonde was on the verge of tears of pleasure, whining loudly while bucking his hips into the warm hand. 

“Let go sweetheart, let it go.”

Luke cried out as he finally spilled all over his brother’s hand. Jack was still caressing his cock through the orgasm, spreading the sticky white fluid all over the softening length. 

They were lying like this for a while, their heart pounding in their chests, until their breaths got steady again. 

Luke turned his flushed face to his brother.

“Please swear you won’t tell anyone.”

“I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's how everything started between Luke and Jack. Let me know what you think! I'm REALLY curious about yout thoughts on this


	8. Chapter 8

Ashton apparently decided to ignore the annoyed tone of Calum’s voice, because he leaned against the unoccupied chair and continued.

“How are you doing? Haven’t seen you for more than a month.”

“I went and spent some time with parents, since we don’t have much time for visits during the school year.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Can’t believe the summer’s already over, time literally flies faster each year.”

Calum had to use all of his self - control to not to roll his eyes at the small talk. He rubbed his chin, before he took a sip of his coffee.

“I guess.”

He simply said, watching Ashton eventually focusing his attention on Luke. He saw that coming since the very first second the older boy walked in. And he was anything but happy about that. 

“I’m afraid I didn’t introduce myself. It’s probably way too early for good manners. Ashton Irwin.”

He extended his hand towards Luke, who hesitatingly accepted it. Calum gritted his teeth, because per expectation, Ashton let the physical contact linger inappropriately long. He would lie if he said he was surprised by the way Ashton was looking at Luke. It stung a little bit in the pit of his stomach, but he somehow managed to keep a stone face. 

“I’m Luke. I’m…I just moved in to Calum’s place.”

The tanned boy bit his inner cheek, because that wasn’t exactly the most fortunate way to provide this information and his suspicions were confirmed by the expression of Ashton’s face. The older boy raised his eyebrow, his jaw slightly dropped. If clearly took him a couple of seconds to compose himself enough to turn his head to Calum.

“Well, that’s great, that’s really great. Happy news I guess. I’m actually running a bit late so I better get going. It was nice to meet you Luke, have a good day.”

Ashton swiftly stormed out of the Café, running his fingers through his curly hair, trying to sleek them back. 

Luke was slowly chewing the sweet pastry, uncertainly watching Calum. 

“That was kinda awkward.”

The older boy shook his head, digging the work into his own portion.

“Trust me, Ashton doesn’t know that word. He’s convinced everything he does is absolutely fine, he’s completely delusional.”

“It was dumb of me to tell him I live with you. I don’t think he got it right.”

Calum shrugged.

“You don’t have to be concerned about what Ashton thinks or not. He’s not concerned about anyone’s feelings but his own, so now worries there. Besides that, maybe he won’t be looking at your like you were a piece meat now.”

Luke chuckled slightly. 

“I doubt he would think of me this way. I mean, he was there for like 2 minutes.”

“Everyone young and good-looking is Ashton’s type.”

Luke’s heart jumped a bit at the hidden compliment. 

“I don’t wanna cause any troubles.”

“You won’t Luke, don’t worry about it.”

“You seemed tensed when he showed up.”

The tanned boy lowered his eyes. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it with Luke, it felt too personal. 

“I’m not into him anymore, if that’s what you think. I just can’t instantly erase all the feelings, even though I’d want to. It’s getting better with time, the memories are fading and I guess each morning it’s more and more easy for me to face him without emotions. I was with him too long to look at him as a stranger. Ashton doesn’t have such problems, I saw him kissing one of his students in the locker room two days after we broke up. He moved on immediately. I wish I had his mindset.”

“No you don’t. I think it’s a natural process. You have to go through the whole scale of feelings, because if it doesn’t hurt, it wasn’t real.”

Calum licked his lips. He knew this was thin ice and he was unsure about Luke’s reaction, but he gave it a try.

“What about you? How do you feel about Michael now?”

The blonde obviously froze, his gaze automatically dropped at the wooden surface of their table. He took his time to answer and Calum was already forming some sort of apology to brush the topic off, before Luke finally spoke up. 

“I certainly wouldn’t put my relationship with Michael on the same level as yours with Ashton. Me and Michael…it wasn’t a relationship, I can’t even put into words what was it. Maybe…maybe some sort of temporary fix for both of us. I thought I couldn’t live without him, but with time, I just think the situation and the circumstances back then, made the illusion of what was going on between us being way more serious and intense than it actually was.”

Calum hesitated.

“Only what’s broken needs to be fixed.”

The younger boy finished his coffee.

“Yeah. That’s probably the reason me and Michael needed each other.”

This answer only caused a thousand more questions in Calum’s head, but Luke made it very clear by the tone of his voice he was done with this conversation. 

And the older boy didn’t dare to push him any further. 

“How was the cinnamon roll?”

Luke smiled.

“The best I’ve ever had.”

 

After the breakfast, they took a walk around the town. Calum willingly showed Luke all his favorite places and the places he needed to know. Luke was quite amazed. The town was really nothing compared to Sydney, where everything was huge, super modern and crowded with people. This place felt like a piece of serenity, like the life actually slowed down. No one really seemed to be in rush, people were sitting in the little areas in front of cafes and restaurants, loudly chatting, without staring at their phones like most of the population did back at Luke’s home. It was so basic and normal, it was kinda refreshing. 

“So, what do you think?”

Calum asked, when they finished shopping of fresh fruit and vegetable at the farmer’s markets and decided to have a lunch there as well. Everything they had there was home made a delicious looking. 

“It’s the good kind of different.”

“I assume you like it here then.”

Luke nodded.

“I think I’ll get used to it sooner than I thought. I’m a bit scared of the school though.”

“Why are you scared?”

“My past was disturbing for my school in Sydney, I honestly can’t imagine how people are gonna look at me here.”

Calum put the fork down, gently squeezing Luke’s arm. 

“The kids won’t know. The principal and the staff naturally do know, because it would be against policy to keep such information from them, but no one will judge you Luke, I swear. We are all adults and we all work with teenage kids. We, out of all the other people, know very well how easy is to slip and that it can happen to anyone. I promise you won’t be treated differently than any other student. Also, the fact you’re staying with me helps, they know I watch over you and you’re under control.”

“Hope you’re right.”

“You can always come to me Luke. If anything bothers you, please don’t keep it to yourself. I’m here for you.”

They finished their meals in silence before they finally took the walk back home.

 

“Here’s your schedule.”

Calum handed the blonde freshly printed piece of paper. 

“I requested for you some re-arrangements, that’s why it took a little longer to get the final version.”

“Re-arrangements?”

“Yes. I need you to finish at the same time as me so I can drive you home.”

“I can walk. Or I believe there is a bus or something.”

“There is, but let’s keep it this way for now, shall we? It’s not a big deal. You’re still new here.”

Luke was curiously staring at the paper before he asked.

“Am I at Ashton’s classes?”

Calum nodded.

“You are. Both history and gym class. Unfortunately I couldn’t do much about it.”

Luke shrugged.

“That’s alright. I don’t have a problem with that.”

 

Shortly after 7 in the evening, Calum decided to drive to the gas station to save some time the next morning. The air was already pretty chilly, so he threw on a pair of black sweatpants and a matching hoodie, putting a black beanie over his slightly messy hair. He was just about to get back to his car after paying the bill, when a familiar voice approached. 

“Advantages of the small town.”

Ashton smirked at him, leaning against the wall and sipping coffee from a paper cup. 

Fucking hell. 

“Yeah, fascinating.”

Calum replied dryly before he turned his back to the older boy. 

“Why don’t you have a coffee with me? We haven’t properly talked for weeks.”

The tanned boy swallowed bitter question what the fuck should they talk about and faked a cough before he spoke up. 

“I’m actually in a hurry so if you excuse me.”

“Yeah, you better not keep your boyfriend waiting.”

Calum sighed. 

“What are you talking about?”

The older boy raised his eyebrow.

“What am I talking about? I don’t know, tall, blonde, blue eyes, living at your place…ring a bell?”

“Luke’s none of your business Ash so please, drop it.”

“You know what’s funny? Not that long ago, you were yelling at me, accusing me of being bloody perve, fucking underage kids.”

“So?”

“Well, it seems to me like you’re preaching water and drinking wine.”

Ashton took a few steps forward, now standing so close to the other boy he could smell his coffee breath.

“Not like I have to confess to you, but before you spread some crazy, degenerated rumors over the whole school…there’s nothing between me and Luke. Nothing intimate.”

Ashton laughed.

“Oh, give me a break. You really think I’m utterly stupid, don’t you? Look, I don’t care who you fuck, but shit, that bitch looks like 16 years old! Congratulation Calum, you have officially overcame me. I’ve never opted for such a young ass.”

Calum grabbed the older boy by the front of him jacket, dragging him behind a corner. He swiftly looked around, to make sure they are sort of out of public eye.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?! Some could hear you!”

“Aw, suddenly ashamed for screwing a school boy?”

“I’m not screwing him Ashton, for the fuck’s sake, you’re fucking unbelievable. He’s a son of my dad’s best friend. He got into some troubles back home so I offered to help and took him here, so he could rest a bit and have a fresh start.”

The older boy apparently backed off slightly. 

“Wait, he’s the drug kid? The one we’re having a meeting about tomorrow?”

“Yes. Don’t call him a drug kid, it’s fucking disgusting.”

Ashton frowned.

“Well I heard he nearly died from overdose. I’m surprised they accepted him even at our school, but I guess it mainly happened thanks to his daddy’s cash.”

The tanned boy rolled his eyes.

“I’m not having this conversation with you right now. All I want from you is, to not to spread some nonsense about me and him. I’m responsible for him Ash, I can’t afford any troubles and so doesn’t he.”

The curly man nodded, throwing the empty paper cup into the nearest bin. 

“Understood.”

“I really need to go now, so, good night.”

“I'll see you tomorrow Calum.”

He called after the tanned boy, who already climbed into the driver seat, clutching the steering wheel tightly. 

He suddenly wasn’t sure if he was ready for the start of school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it loves! Do you think Ashton will be after Luke?


	9. Chapter 9

Luke took a deep breath in the mirror, slowly unbuttoning one more button of his red plaid shirt. He checked himself again, even though there wasn’t really much he could do about his current appearance. He combined the shirt with black skinny jeans and leather combat boots, which would look quite edgy on most people, but Luke’s blond hair, blue eyes and innocent, slightly childish face softened everything out. He ruffled his hair a little bit more, before he finally walked down the stairs. Calum was already sitting on the tall barstool, sipping his coffee with newspaper in his hand. An empty plate in front of him signalized he was finished with his breakfast. Luke had to stop his movements for a couple of seconds, just to plainly stare at the older boy. He was stunned and he secretly hoped it wasn’t written all over his face. He was always pretty bad at faking his expression. Calum wasn’t wearing his typical outfit, which usually included various sweatpants, oversized t-shirts and worn out ripped tank tops. The boy had on perfectly fitted black blazer, in combination with black tight jeans and black leather Chelsea boots. His face looked fresh and the smell of his spicy cologne filled the whole room, making Luke almost lightheaded. The blonde couldn’t help himself, but the tanned boy looked suddenly like a proper man, he could imagine to have some actual respect for. During the short time he spent with Calum, he got used to consider him as a friend. Today was the very first time he realized Calum was in fact his authority. 

“Luke, good morning.”

Calum smiled warmly from his spot, probably wondering why the hell Luke was just standing there in the middle or the room like a statue. 

“Morning.”

The blonde answered, slightly blushing. 

“Sit down, you need a good breakfast.”

The older boy immediately stood up, his newspaper long forgotten. He handed Luke a big plate of scrambled eggs, wholegrain toasts and slices of avocado. 

“Or do you want something sweet? We still have time, I could make you some panc…”

Luke laughed a bit, because Calum was simply so adorable and passionate every time any food came to the picture. 

“No, this is perfect. Seriously Calum, you don’t have to give me such a service, I would be totally okay with toast and jam.”

“Nonsense, you need proper food and you need to gain weight.”

Luke gladly gave up arguing with Calum, because damn, the boy really knew how to cook. 

The blonde’s phone on the counter vibrated and Luke breather out through his nose. His mom already texted him earlier this morning, so he knew it was him. 

He glanced at the message. 

“Good luck today baby.”

Another message popped right after this one, sending shivers through Luke’s body.

“Show me something hot when you can, yeah?”

Luke flipped his phone. He knew he will have answer Jack eventually, but he just didn’t want to do it right now. 

 

“Are you nervous?”

Calum asked as they got out of the car on the school parking lot. Luke didn’t say a word during the drive and it was pretty obvious something was going through his head.

He nodded.

“I am. First day. I know no none and I don’t know what to expect.”

He was being honest and Calum sensed how vulnerable he was feeling, looking at the ground.

“You have me Luke. I’m always here for you.”

The blonde nodded, but he didn’t really look much convinced. 

Calum came a little closer to the younger boy, because several students were running around. 

“I would hug you, but I can’t do it here. It’ll might look inappropriate for some people.”

“I understand.”

Luke said sheepishly.

The older boy swiftly looked around before he squeezed Luke’s hand tightly. 

“You will be just fine Luke. I swear you’ll be fine.”

With that, Calum led the younger boy to his class before he got into his own office. 

 

“Rise and shine.”

Ashton mocked, entering Calum’s office without knocking. 

The tanned boy was watching in disbelief how Ashton took a seat on a chair in front of Calum’s table, comfortable putting his feet on the desk. 

The younger boy snorted. 

“May I please kindly ask you to get your feet off of my table?”

Ashton smirked.

“Formal, are we? Well, It’s not a long time ago you bent over for me over this particular table and let me fuck you hard and fast until I made you cum all over those lovely papers.”

The curly boy slightly kicked some documents near him with the tip of his shoe.

Calum coughed, his face all the shades of red.

“Why are you here Ashton? I know this might surprise you, but I actually have some work to do.”

“I just finished reading this, quite fascinating novel.”

He threw some thick file towards Calum.

The boy glanced at the label. Of course it was Luke’s file. 

“I especially enjoyed the part like he let himself get fucked by some older junkie for drugs.”

“The guy was his boyfriend, idiot, he wasn’t giving him drugs for sex.”

Ashton rolled his eyes. 

“Call it what you want. He must be fullhanded, are you sure you’re gonna be able to tame him?”

“He’s not an animal Ashton, he’s a 17 years old boy who happened to have a history caused by unfortunate circumstances.”

“Oh, so that’s how we call drug addicts from wealthy families these days.”

“Quit it Ashton, he’s not your concern so why do you care.”

“I care about you actually. I just don’t think you could handle such a problematic kid.”

“Incredibly sweet of you, but please, allow me to decide myself what I can handle or not.”

“Well, better be ready for some strangers around the house because considering the list of all the sexually transmitted diseases he got tested for, he must be pretty active in that area.”

“All those tests came out negative, just for the record. You don’t have to worry about this either, he’s not allowed to have any sexual partners.”

Ashton raised his eyebrow.

“What?”

“What’s so weird about it?”

“What’s weird? Everything? He’s 17 years old, he probably gets hard when the wind blows the right way, what do you expect him to do?”

“Masturbate? Jesus Ashton, let’s drop this topic, it’s getting too odd.”

“You’ll have him crawling into your bed in two weeks, I guarantee.”

“Oh shut up.”

“What do you think he’s gonna do? He’s not allowed to date anyone and he’s got you three meters away from his bedroom. Of course he’ll come to you and beg for a fuck.”

“Ashton, that’s enough.”

“Would you fuck him if he asked really nicely? Haven’t you read this file? The kid is a slut.”

“Get out Ashton, now.”

Calum was furious. 

“I’m not gonna listen to your delusional insults, get the hell out of my office.”

The tanned boy stood up from his chair, angrily pointing finger at the door. He was breathing heavily, because damn, the last thing he expected was such a conversation with his former boyfriend. The older man didn’t seem to share Calum’s exasperation.

“Calm down, oh my God. You’re so sensitive about him.”

Ashton rolled his eyes, making Calum even more irritated. He got up, but to Calum’s disappointment, he wasn’t planning to leave yet. Instead of that, he made his way to the other boy.

“You are so tense.”

“I’m not fucking tense, I’m mad at you!”

“You are tense.”

Ashton ignored the previous comment, coming closer to the boy. 

“You know what that means, right? That you haven’t had a proper shag lately.”

The tanned boy shook his head. Was he hearing right?

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m trying to say…”

Ashton purred, playing with the flap of Calum’s blazer.

“That I could absolutely take care of that. If you’d want me to.”

“You must be joking.”

“Not at all. Come on Calum, it’s not a big deal. No strings attached, just a good, simple fuck. The sex was always good, you can’t deny that.”

“We broke up Ashton, we fucking broke up.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean I don’t think about fucking you into the mattress time to time.”

Ashton’s face was only inch away from Calum’s and the boy was so caught off guard, he couldn’t react fast enough. The older boy pressed his lips against Calum’s and before the younger managed to push him away, the door opened.

The tanned boy jumped away from Ashton so headlong, he almost tripped over the chair behind him. 

“Luke…what…what are you doing here?”

He stuttered, clumsily soothing the front of his blazer, heavily blushing.

“Um…my class teacher told me to bring you these papers.”

The blonde carelessly dropped the pile of documents of the table, turning on his heel. 

“Sorry for interrupting.”

He snapped and before Calum could open his mouth to speak, the boy was out of the door.

The older man smirked, running his fingers through his curly hair. 

“Aw how sweet was that.”

“Don’t you have a class to teach Ashton?”

Ashton rolled his eyes, but eventually made his way towards the door. 

“Think about my offer, yeah?”

 

Calum rushed through the hallway, until he reached the cafeteria. It was painfully busy at this hour and insanely loud, but he just needed to see Luke. The whole office situation left him with a weird feeling and even though he almost convinced himself it was probably not that big of a deal, he simply wasn’t comfortable about it. He spotted the blonde boy after a few seconds. He was sitting alone at the table in the corner, slowly chewing his sandwich, blankly staring at the plastic tray in front of him. Calum’s heart melted a bit. He looked so lonely. 

“Hey.”

The tanned boy said softly as he sat next to Luke, gently rubbing his arm. 

“How’s your first day going?”

The blonde shrugged.

“Standard, I guess. Everybody’s staring and no one’s talking to me.”

Calum smiled.

“It’s gonna get better, don’t worry.”

“I’m fine actually, it’s not like I expected fireworks or something.”

“What would you like for dinner hm? We’ll stop at the grocery store on our way home.”

“Anything would be better than this.”

He pointed at his unfinished tuna sandwich. 

“Okay, I’ll think of something.”

He quickly glanced at his watch.

“I should go. After 2PM at the parking lot alright?”

 

Luke wasn’t impressed by his new school at the slightest, but he wasn’t 100% sure it was the main source of his grumpiness. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, playing with the cords of his sweatpants, watching Calum making some mixture of meat, tomatoes and herbs. 

“Are you getting back with him?”

He suddenly asked. He didn’t know how to put the question, so he just decided for the simplest way.

The older boy looked up from the pod, meeting Luke’s gaze. 

Luke could tell he tensed a little, adjusting his white t-shirt and baseball shorts. 

“No Luke, I’m not.”

“But…”

“I’m sorry you had to see that, it was…inappropriate of me.”

“I promise I’ll knock next time.”

“There will be no next time. This was… a one - time coincidence.”

Luke raised his eyebrow and Calum didn’t even know why he felt the need to explain himself to the boy.

“Ashton sort of made a move on me, I turned him down, that’s it.”

“How can he just hit on you like this after everything he did?”

“He probably ran out of teenagers to sleep with, so he’s searching through the old contacts.”

Luke laughed.

“We’ve all been there before.”

“I assume.”

The younger boy hesitated. 

“Will you give me that hug you promised in front of the school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...things are just getting a little complicated :-) Let me know what you think loves!


	10. Chapter 10

FLASHBACK

Jack was getting frustrated. He was desperate and angry and the same time and he couldn’t fucking help it. He has been patient with Luke, very, very patient. But the younger boy made him hit his limits and even though Jack fully realized everything he was doing was sick and deranged, he didn’t feel like stopping. Actually, he has just begun. 

The room was filled with thick air and heavy breaths. It was completely dark, except the pale moonlight coming through the window, softly illuminating the two bodies on the bed. They were both naked, because shit, Jack never allowed Luke to keep on clothes for long when they were alone. He wanted him naked. As soon as they happened to be in safety, behind the closed door, he immediately made Luke strip all of his clothes. They never dared to try anything with their parents in the house, it was too dangerous and Jack knew his mother had already some suspicions in her head. It would be stupid of him to push further. Fortunately, their parents never spent too much time at home. Especially now, when Luke was fifteen, they felt like they didn’t have to watch over him that much and became more open for travelling. Ben happened to be annoyingly distrustful for the last couple of months, but since his first year at college has started, even this problem was solved. He wasn’t danger for them anymore. The time Jack spent with Luke alone, the more possessive a controlling he got.   
He was kneeling between his younger brother’s spread legs, gently caressing the tip of his hard cock. Even though they have been doing this already for a few months, he still found Luke a bit ashamed during their intimate moments. He could see his flushed cheeks through the dark and tiny beads of sweat on his forehead. Jack spread his legs further to have better access and slowly rubbed the small entrance. Luke’s primal reaction was an urge to close his legs, which made the older boy snorting. Jack was beyond annoyed, because they have been there before so many times. 

“Just calm down baby yeah.”

He said with a patient voice, but grabbed under Luke’s knees roughly before he spread them with force. The blonde threw his head back, hitting the pillow when he closed his eyes. He always felt so uncomfortable, being exposed and vulnerable like this. He got used to the jerking his brother’s cock, he even sucked him off a few times, but Jack wanted more. He didn’t seem that interested into hand jobs and sloppy blowjobs anymore. His hands found their way to Luke’s asshole way too often. Luke bit his inner cheek and hissed quietly as Jack rubbed his wet finger over the tiny hole repeatedly. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good sweetheart.”

“But…it hurts.”

Luke whispered into the heavy air and Jack hoped he didn’t catch him rolling his eyes.

“Yes, but we have talked about this, haven’t we? It only hurts at first baby, but once you get used to it, once you get used to being filled, it feels so amazing.”

The younger boy scrunched his nose. He didn’t like the idea of being filled. He couldn’t even imagine having inside him the damn almost 9 inches monster. His brother happened to be generously gifted in this area and he never tried to hide how proud he was of his huge member. Even at young age, Luke overheard his brother boasting about his big penis among his friends. Well, back then, Luke clearly didn’t know he’ll have to deal with that thing himself.

Luke moaned as his brother pushed a finger inside him. 

“That’s good baby, so good.”

He was pumping the digit inside and out, slowly increasing the pace. 

The boy was biting his lips, because damn, he didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way Jack was jabbing his finger deep and was genuinely scared of the massive cock, thick and hard as a rock, which hung between his brother’s legs. 

“You’re doing so well honey.”

Jack said quietly, soothing the younger boy, stroking his pale ass cheek. His hand found the younger’s balls, caressing them for Luke’s distraction as he pushed another finger inside his warm body. His own dick twitched at the tightness, because the way his brother clenched around his digits was pure heaven. He couldn’t wait to finally put his cock in him, take his virginity and fuck him so hard and good he will never go and fuck around. He couldn’t wait to have a regular and very fucking frequent sex with him. His joy wasn’t long lasting though. 

“Stop! Jack stop, please, take it out.”

“Sweetheart, you’ve been doing so great why don’t you just relax? I swear it’ll feel pretty wonderful.”

But the blonde wasn’t exactly willing to wait for it.

“Please, take them out.”

The older boy signed in defeat, but eventually pulled his fingers out of the boy. 

Luke could obviously sense his brother was pissed, because he simply wiped his fingers off of the sheets and turned his back to him.   
He hesitatingly touched his arm.

“Jack…I’m sorry.”

The older boy turned around.

“I don’t know what’s problem Luke, I really don’t. You get all the prep you need, you get all the time you need, I…just don’t get it.”

“I know and I am really sorry.”

“If you don’t wanna have sex with me just tell me okay? I can handle that. I’d rather hear the truth than playing this game. I thought you loved me, but I was probably wrong about that.”

And there he went. Playing on Luke’s feelings because he knew it was the way to get him where he wanted to have him. 

“What? No, Jack, how…how could you even think that? Of course I love you, I love you so much.”

“Yeah? But people who love each other make love to each other.”

Luke took a breath. 

“I’ll try. I promise I’ll try, maybe I just need a little more time.”

Jack stroke his cheek.

“I understand. Sometimes I forget you’re only fifteen.”

 

It was Friday night and the house was quiet, except the voices coming from the TV screen in the living room. They had the house for themselves once again and Jack was absolutely decided to do whatever it takes to make it happen tonight. He was sick of waiting. He wanted him. He also knew Luke needed to be a lot more worked up than usual, because it simply wouldn’t work otherwise. 

He joined his younger brother, sitting on a couch next to him. 

“Do you want one too?”

He pointed at the beer pack on the table. 

Luke shrugged. 

“Yeah, why not.”

Three bears wouldn’t probably break any man, but Luke wasn’t really a man yet and on top of that, he wasn’t used to drink at all. His third bottle was half empty and he already felt quite tipsy.

Jack’s hand was resting on his thigh, time to time wandering upwards to gently squeeze Luke’s limp cock. The blonde was giggling lightly and Jack shut him up when he kissed him roughly, his tongue immediately slipped into the younger boy’s mouth. He moaned as the kiss deepened. Jack knew his brother liked it sloppy, so he let some saliva dribble over Luke’s lips, wetting his chin. He liked that messy and his body obviously reacted. The older boy was kissing Luke passionately, all tongues and spit, when he reached down to massage his hardening dick. 

“You’re getting so hard for me baby.”

Luke whined, sloppily thrusting his hips forward, desperate for the friction.

“I want you naked.”

He whispered into Luke’s ear, already tugging the hem of the boy’s shirt, before the pulled it over his head. At this moment, Luke somehow realized the light was on. Not the main one, but the light coming from the lamps and TV was definitely prominent. Despite the alcohol in his system, he tried to shy away a bit. 

“You’re so pretty.”

Jack said, licking the sensitive shell of his ear. 

He gently played with the little extra fat on Luke’s untoned tummy. 

“So soft.”

Luke groaned as his brother clutched his protruded belly.

The younger boy tried to push his hand away but Jack caught his wrist.

“So fucking thick, look how horny you made me baby. Look what you’ve done.”

He pressed Luke’s hand against the erection between his legs. He was fully hard now.

He harshly pushed down Luke’s sweatpants, revealing his bare ass and leaking cock. He always wanted Luke to wear no underwear when they were alone together. The blonde was finally naked and it made Jack want him right here and now. He roughly lifted Luke’s hips and made the boy sit on his lap, chest to chest. His hands immediately squeeze his younger brother’s full ass cheeks. 

“Fuck.”

He slapped the left cheek, loving the way it jiggled. 

“What a perfect fatty ass.”

Luke’s butt was pressed against his hard penis, which was making a wet patch from the precum on Jack’s grey sweatpants. 

“You’re so big.”

Luke gasped still sloppily making out with his brother. 

“Yeah? Do you like how big I am? How that cock will make you feel?”

He didn’t wait for Luke to reply, he simply got rid of the last piece of clothing he was wearing.

“Do you want my cock baby?”

He asked, pressing their naked crotches together.

“It…it won’t fit.”

“Yes it will, it will fit perfectly sweetheart.”

Jack murmured when he reached for the lube, already prepared underneath a decorative pillow. 

He sucked on Luke’s neck, creating a big red mark on his pale skin. 

The younger boy jumped a bit when a lubed up finger ghosted over his tightly clenched hole, but then Jack kissed him deeply and he lost control for a second. That was the moment Jack pushed a finger inside him. After a minute or two of simple pumping, he curved the digit just right and jabbed into the blonde’s prostate. Luke’s body jerked so hard he almost fell from Jack’s lap. 

“We found your sweet spot baby.”

He purred and mercilessly pressed his finger against the bundle of nerves hard. Luke cried out in pleasure, pushing his ass down to get the digit deeper in him.

“That’s right baby, see how good it feels? Will you ride that finger?”

Luke sobbed and started riding the single finger thoughtlessly. His body was shaking as his thighs worked hard to ride the digit properly. Jack smirked as he added another finger, quickly thrusting in into Luke’s prostate to distract him from the pain. 

“So amazing. You’re doing so amazing sweetheart.”

He stuttered, because the way Luke was fucking himself on his fingers was just too much. His cock was angrily red, heavily leaking from the tip and his balls were painfully tight. 

Jack was secretly thanking to himself for the idea to bring the booze and make Luke dizzy. The boy had now three fingers up his arse, his hole dripping wet and relaxed, because of the alcohol spreading through his system and also the pleasure caused by the constant pressure on his prostate. The older boy couldn’t take it anymore. 

He pulled his fingers our and lined his throbbing dick with Luke’s hole. His hands were shaking from anticipation, he just couldn’t wait to fucking do it. 

His brother came back to his senses a little, when he felt a thick wet head of Jack’s cock spreading his hole. He wiggled on his lap, trying to get away from it. 

“No…”

“Shhh it’s okay baby.”

Luke whined as he felt another inch entering him, the thick veins pulsing dangerously.

He lifted his hips, but that was it for Jack. 

The older boy grabbed Luke’s hips roughly and pushed him hard down onto his penis. The hole was so slick there was no way but to slide in. 

Luke’s loud scream cut through the silence and he could feel tears rolling down his face.

He had 9 inches hard cock inside him and he felt like being ripped in half. The penis was too big, spreading his virginal hole painfully. The boy almost blacked out when his brother fucked into him from below, pushing his member even deeper. 

“Fuck. Fuck Luke…so tight, you have no idea how tight you are.”

Jack blabbed and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. 

He started fucking into Luke, firmly gripping his hips as he was pulling him up and back down onto his dick. There was nothing the blonde could do at this point. He was completely overwhelmed and paralyzed. He only moved a bit forward, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder as he let the older boy to fuck him hard from below. His body was so limp he wasn’t cooperating at all, which soon became not enough for Jack. All hot and sweaty, he manhandled the boy on his back, instantly spreading his legs before he slipped back inside him. He could feel his orgasm approaching, especially when Luke clenched around him tightly. Jack looked down at him. They boy’s cheeks were wet from tears but he was now slightly moaning as his brother was fucking him steadily. This position was probably better for the boy and Jack’s penis was rubbing over his prostate, giving him the stimulation he needed. The older boy was literally on the edge, but he managed to hold it back. The way his younger brother was falling apart beneath him was too precious. Luke wasn’t crying anymore, his body was arched a sometimes he even pushed back on the cock deep inside his body. His thighs were spread and his cock dripping precum. 

“Come on baby, cum for me.”

He said under his breath, pounding into the boy relentlessly, stroking his cock fast. 

Luke whined loudly when he released all over Jack’s hand, panting heavily. Jack knew the younger will get oversensitive in no time, so he finally let go. He buried his cock as deep as he could, keeping his hips steady as he spilled inside Luke with a groan. The sticky splash of warm cum made Luke’s body shiver, his entrance puffy and sensitive. 

Jack pulled out of Luke before he gently kissed him on his forehead.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really no wonder Luke is so messed up :( He didn't even realized Jack was actually abusing him the whole time, both physically and mentally


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up :-) Let me know what you think! <3

Calum hesitated a little bit, because yeah, there was a gorgeous young boy on his kitchen counter, asking him for a hug. He shook his head, like he was trying to get these side thoughts out of it. Damn, it was Luke. Not some sexual object, but Luke. He looked so insecure and vulnerable, because the silence between them was getting heavier. The blonde bit his lip, his cheeks turning red. 

“I mean, you don’t have to. It was…sorry.”

The young boy got down from the counter, swiftly turning his back to Calum, but suddenly he felt a warm hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked at Calum doubtfully, like he was half expecting to be rejected. The older boy didn’t say a word, but pulled Luke closer and put his arms around him tightly. Luke breathed out, because the feeling of Calum’s warm, smooth skin was somehow so calming for him. It felt nice and it felt safe. He put his head on Calum’s shoulder and exhaled into his neck. He knew he will need to let him go within a couple of seconds, but he didn’t want to. He felt Calum gently stroking his back, still holding him close. He wasn’t an idiot. He had a diploma in child psychology for a good reason. Luke was desperate for affection. For the good, sweet kind of affection. He didn’t need anyone to touch him with need, lust and sexual desire, he didn’t need any of this. But he did need the fondness. 

The tanned boy pushed him away gently, but never let go of his hand. 

“Do you mind the dinner being a little later today?”

Luke swallowed and shook his head. 

“Would you like to lay down with me for a bit? It’s been a long day for both of us. I think a nap will be well deserved.”

The couch was spacious enough to accommodate them, so they could comfortably lay down next to each other. Calum threw a blanket over their bodies and wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands. Jesus, he knew there was literally nothing intimate about it, but Ashton’s stupid words got probably stuck in his head and he was sort of scared to make a move to not to make it look inappropriate. Eventually, he managed to calm down and he put his hand on Luke’s waist. Their bodies were not pressed against each other, there was a visible gap between them, but Calum wanted Luke to feel the closeness, the contact. It obviously worked, because the blonde’s breath got even shortly and his eyes closed. It was a lot simpler than many people thought. Luke only needed to be held, he needed someone who genuinely cared about him. 

It was almost 8 PM when they finally woke up. 

Calum ruffled his messy hair and stretched his arms. His body was definitely stiff after lying in the same position, worried about not waking Luke up. 

“I’m so hungry.”

Luke said with a yawn. 

“I’m afraid the dinner won’t be ready sooner than in an hour.”

The blonde groaned.

“I’m really hungry now.”

“You’re such a baby.”

Calum laughed, but stood up from the couch, to explore their grocery situation.

“Um, what about frozen pizza?”

Luke smiled.

“Frozen pizza sounds great.”

They ate pizza and they ate chocolate chips ice cream while watching some TV show.

The younger boy glanced at Calum and noticed he was smiling slightly.

“What’s so funny? The show is such a crap.”

“It’s not about the show, I was just thinking how domestic this is.”

Luke tilted his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing really, it’s actually stupid. I was just thinking, I’ve spent 2 years with Ashton and I can’t really remember having an evening like this with him.”

Luke raised his eyebrow.

“Um…what did you do then? I mean…most of my life is just food and TV.”

“We never lived together, which I couldn’t understand before, naturally I understand it now. Ashton wanted to keep his place and his privacy so his little affairs could come and go.”

“Yeah but you did some sleepovers and stuff right?”

“We did. But Ashton is super sociable person, every hour of sitting on a couch and doing nothing is a complete waste of time to him. He always wanted to go out, for dinners and drinks and beers and billiards and bowling and just…anything you can imagine. Being at home with me never seemed enough for him, he always needed the extra attention from his friends, he needed them to laugh at his jokes, just being the center of events. And then the gym, that was the second home of his. He usually got stuck there after work, came here late and wanted to go out and hang out. Sometimes I went with him, but way more often I said no, so he just went without me, not big deal. When I hear myself talking about it now, I’m actually surprised our relationship lasted that long.”

“You deserve a lot better than a douche who rather lifts weights and plays darts than spending time with you.”

They both went to bed quite early that evening. Luke was falling asleep with anxiety, after dozens of messages from Jack, who was pissed beyond limits, constantly bitching about Luke not responding his texts. They got into the usual circle of Jack’s psychotic questions, such as if Luke met someone, or if he hooked up with Calum and many other insults and accusations. The blonde was exhausted. He felt like being remote controlled by his older brother and he honestly hated that feeling. 

He woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty as hell. He snorted, because he truly didn’t want to get out of his warm bed and go all the way to the kitchen, but he forgot to take a drink with him upstairs. When he was tip toeing back to his room with a bottle of water in his hand, he noticed a stream of dim light coming from Calum’s bedroom. He came a little closer, just to find out the door wasn’t properly closed, creating a tiny gap. He hesitated. That was Calum’s privacy and it was wrong, very fucking wrong. But the boy was way too curious to resist. Just one look and he’ll go. Calum was probably just reading some book about World War II. or something. Luke’s jaw dropped. Well, Calum wasn’t reading. Any book was nowhere to be seen and there was only Calum, completely naked on his bed. 

Luke’s pupils went wide and he knew he needed to get the hell out of there but he was frozen on his spot, staring at the body writing between the white sheets. Calum’s tan looked even deeper in this soft light and his body was simply gorgeous. He was muscular, but not bulky, slim, but not thin. His chest was quite broad and his arms hairless and strong. He didn’t exactly have a six pack, but his stomach was nicely toned, his hips just a bit wide and his thighs thick. Luke swallowed when his eyes wondered to Calum’s crotch. The older boy clearly didn’t bother with shaving much, there were dark pubic hair surrounding his cock, which was about seven inches long. He wasn’t as huge as Jack, but his dick seemed like the perfect size. It was dark and thick and Luke didn’t even realized his sleeping shorts suddenly tightened. Calum’s thighs were spread wide and his back arched, he was pleasuring himself with his eyes closed. Luke gazed at the tattooed hand, stroking the swollen member hard. The dick was slick and shiny and the blonde couldn’t tell if it was lube or just a precum, furiously leaking from the soft, velvet head. Luke swallowed, because shit, the picture in front of him was so damn hot he almost forgot to breathe. 

Well, he obviously noticed Calum was attractive, but he mostly looked at him as a friend. Jesus, how he was supposed to look at him now, when he will only see the image of him sprawling naked on bed with hard penis in his hand? Calum’s pace increased and he threw his head back, moaning quietly, tugging on his heavy dick like crazy, his hand already wet. He wasn’t watching porn or anything and Luke was dying to know what was the tanned boy thinking of at this very moment. More precisely – who. Was he thinking of Ashton? Or some student he had a crush on? Or some random hot guy who sold him a bagel in the bakery? Calum looked pretty turned on, his thighs were shaking and he seemed out of breath, his chest rising up and down quickly. Luke bit his lips when he noticed Calum’s hard nipples. Less than a minute later, the black haired boy put his hand over his mouth to muffle a cry and he came hard all over his fingers. Thick white ribbons also landed on his belly and chest and shit, there was so much cum it made Luke’s jaw drop once again that night. Calum was stroking himself through his orgasm and his body finally relaxed when he milked the last drop out of himself. 

Luke forced himself to move, because this whole voyeur thing was getting too dangerous and he would probably die of embarrassment if Calum caught him spying on him while jerking off. He got back to his bedroom and closed the door as quietly as possible, leaning against them. Shit. The unexpected experience was so intense, it left Luke with a rock hard problem between his legs. He needed to get off and he needed it so badly. 

 

“Good morning.”

Calum smiled as he walked into the kitchen, dressed in white button up shirt and black tight jeans. 

“Mornin’.”

Luke murmured, eyes glued to his cup of coffee. 

“You’re up early today.”

The blonde shrugged. He couldn’t say Calum he almost wasn’t able to sleep because he couldn’t get the image of him hot and naked out of his head. 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“What do you want for breakfast? What about maple pancakes hm? I’m craving something sweet.”

“Um, sure. Sounds good.”

“You have a class with Ashton today.”

Calum said, taking some eggs out of the fridge.

“History, I know.”

“Don’t get personally anything he says, alright?”

“What do you mean?”

The older boy sighed, obviously trying to put his thoughts into words.

“He had some…remarks, regarding your past. He’s a teacher, has an access to your file, I can’t really stop him.”

“I’m used to it Calum, seriously, it’s not a big deal for me. For the last couple of months, it was the only thing I’ve heard of. I would have to jump out of the window if I took it personally. And I take all the blame, I’ve never said I was only the victim in this. No, I was stupid and I made mistakes and I accepted the consequences. I’ve always been honest about that so people can’t hurt me by telling the truth.”

The tanned boy gently touched his cheek.

“You’re a lot more mature than most of the people think.”

Luke slightly blushed.

“Still, promise me you will be a bit careful around Ashton. I’m not saying he’s a bad person, but he likes to play his weird little games with people and he can be very convincing.”

“What would he want from me?”

Luke said and he knew it was probably kind of stupid, but he wanted to get some reaction out of Calum. 

The older boy looked him right in the eyes and they were only staring at each other for a few seconds, both of them sensing the tension. 

The black haired boy swallowed.

“Don’t let him fool you into being more than his student Luke. Please.”


	12. Chapter 12

FLASHBACK

It was Friday night, the night of the big match. The tribunes were packed with students holding banners and flags and their shouting was almost louder than the marching band. Most of them were wearing knitted scarfs with school logo and a face paint in the same colors. Everybody was crazy about the football here and the players in team were glorified as some superheroes, not only by the students, but even by the teachers and the principal himself. They were pretty much untouchable and privileged and no one was greater than the captain, Jack Hemmings. Luke’s brother was always competitive and his constant desire to get what he wanted no matter what, was almost unhealthy. He was raw and rough player, which made his way to the top a lot easier. He was the type of person who would walk over dead bodies to succeed and his blind determination was paying off. He trained hard and he quickly got the results to secure him the most dominant position in the team and he loved the attention and the glory. Luke couldn’t bring himself to take his place in the first row tonight. He was always there to watch his brother play, Jack usually even made go to his trainings, most probably to have him under his sights all the fucking time. And Luke was sick of it. Jack’s influence was never ending, because they were at the same school and when they got home, it was even worse. 

Now, when Ben was at the college and his parents constantly travelling because of their father’s growing company, Luke was controlled by his older brother nonstop. No danger, no suspicious looks from their mother or Ben. The house was free and Jack took 100% advantage of it. Their occasional hook ups and sleepovers turned into regular sex and hand jobs or blowjobs were mostly off the picture. Jack demanded proper sex every single day and he always called his needs absolutely normal. Yes, his strong urge for fucking was appropriate for his age, but he completely ignored the fact he wanted it from his younger brother. Sometimes, he threw himself at Luke more than once during the day. They always fucked in the evening, which somehow wasn’t enough for Jack. On school days, they didn’t have much time, but Luke truly hated the weekends. There were Saturdays and Sundays when they simply stayed at home, ordered food and fucked. Three times a day wasn’t a problem for Jack, he had a sick stamina and he liked to fuck whenever he wanted. Some mornings, Luke woke up to a hard cock pressed against his butt, with Jack whispering in his ear.

“You’re still loose from the last night, right baby?”

Luke didn’t even get a chance to reply, already feeling a lubed up penis eagerly rubbing over his hole.

He whined, still half asleep, trying to get away from it, but Jack was faster, gently pushing the thick head of his cock inside. Luke clenched, because he didn’t want it. His hole was still puffy and sore from last night, when was Jack fucking him on all fours, hard and fast for almost an hour. Just the idea of going through all of it again right now was making Luke sick. Yes, his brother knew how to pleasure him and he made him cum sooner or later every single time, but the whole act was mostly painful, because Jack’s cock was too big and no matter how many times they fucked, it still hurt. But his brother was horny, he was always so fucking horny.

“What’s wrong baby?”

Jack murmured, sucking on Luke’s neck, the head of his dick pressing against Luke’s rim once again.

“I’m still a bit sore.”

“Yeah? We’ll fix that sweetheart, don’t worry.”

The older boy squeezed more lube into his palm and softly massaged is over Luke’s puffy hole, making it obscenely slick and messy.

“There you go. Bend your knees a little, you’ll be more open this way.”

Luke wiggled once more, because no amount of lube would fix the pain he was feeling. Suddenly, Jack pressed him roughly against the wall so he couldn’t move from this position and grabbed his hip. He entered Luke in one, firm slide, making the boy cry out as he took the 9 inches. The younger was trembling, but his brother didn’t wait for him to compose himself. Spoon style, he started fucking into him relentlessly, one sharp thrust after another. 

“Don’t whine baby, I’m doing this for you.”

He said calmly, sliding in and out of Luke’s ass.

“I need to keep you satisfied so you wouldn’t go and fuck around with other guys.”

“I…I wouldn’t do that!”

Luke breathed out, because it was just ridiculous.

“Yes you would. You love the attention and you like to parade your big ass in tight jeans at school, gagging for everyone to look at it.”

Well, that was even more ridiculous.

“That’s not true! It’s not my fault that I have….”

“Shut up.”

Jack hissed, grabbing a handful of Luke’s hair, pulling it roughly.

“Do not excuse yourself. You’re a slut and if I didn’t put my cock in you every day, you’d let someone else do that.”

“I would never!”

Luke moaned, because his brother was now fucking him harder, clearly turned on by his own words.

“Admit it Luke, admit you’re a slut.”

“I’m not!”

“Fucking say it! Say you’re a damn whore, say you need my dick inside your fat slutty ass.”

Jack was now rabbiting in Luke’s hole like crazy and the younger boy didn’t even fight it. In fact, his hole was so well used and stretched, he couldn’t even clench.

“I’m a whore.”

Luke screamed, because his brother was pulling at his hair too painfully.

“I’m a whore and I need your cock in my ass, I need you.”

Jack groaned, manhandling Luke on his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow.

“That’s right, that’s what you are baby. A fucking slut, but don’t worry, I’ll tame you with that cock of mine, I’ll make that ass fucking mine.”

He slapped Luke’s butt hard, never stopping fucking it.

“Take my seed now yeah? Fucking take it.”

He snapped, before he stilled his hips and released deep inside Luke, creaming his hole with a warm splash of cum.

Breathing heavily, he turned Luke around to face him, immediately kissing him sloppily.

“So good, that was so good baby.”

He slipped his tongue inside Luke’s mouth, kissing him and jerking his penis until the boy came in his hand.

He fucked Luke two more times that day.

So tonight, Luke didn’t feel like cheering his brother up. He knew he will hear about it later, but he simply didn’t care. The thing between him and Jack was too much and he felt like he couldn’t handle it anymore. He was sitting on a half broken bench behind the football field, munching a pack of cigarettes in his hand. He pulled his hoodie closer to his body, because it was getting quite cold. He looked above, watching the stars shining through the dark. He felt so lonely. His brother’s jealousy isolated him from everyone, because Jack happened to have a problem with even Luke’s closest friends. His suspiciousness was psychotic, he saw every single person just talking to Luke as a potential threat and most of the people gave up and let Luke be, fearing his older brother and his high social status at school. No one wanted to get on a black list of football team captain. Luke could remember going for a pizza and fries after school with his new partner for chemistry class. The boy ended up with a broken nose the next day. Jack’s team mates usually did the dirty work for him and everyone knew how sensitive he felt about his little brother, so no one dared to touch Luke. 

Luke lightened up a cigarette, blowing the smoke into the night. 

When he looked down, he saw with a corner of his eye a person standing next to the bench. He coughed massively, making the other boy laugh. 

“Careful there kid.”

The boy said, lingering in a shadow of a huge tree. 

Luke eventually caught his breath again. 

“Shit, you scared me.”

“You know what that means, right? Bad conscience.”

The boy finally took a few steps closer to the blonde, confidently taking a place right next to him. 

Luke knew him. Well, not personally, but he saw him at school a few times. The boy was a weirdo. He had flame red hair and pierced eyebrow, couple of tattoos on his arms and even paler skin than Luke himself. He was usually wearing a rock band t-shirt which looked like 20 years old, black skinny jeans and a pair of worn out combat boots in various colors. He had leather bracelets and chains wrapped around both of his wrists and his whole presence was kind of messy. He looked like he needed a good scrub, but in fact, he didn’t. Luke was actually surprised by the strong, manly scent of his cologne and he also never noticed how naturally red his lips were. He always saw him from a distance, most of the time with a hoodie over his head, so he never had a chance to look at his face properly. He expected the boy to be some sort of dirty and ugly, but no, he truly was not. Well, he was far from picture perfect, he wasn’t nearly as universally attractive as his brother, who was tall and muscular, nice face and all that stuff. This boy was different. He was…special. Luke couldn’t really find the right words to describe him.

The boy suddenly spoke up. 

“Hiding from the spotlight?”

“What?”

He nodded his fiery red head towards the football stadium. 

“Shouldn’t you be over there? Applaud to your big brother?”

Luke shook his head. He wanted to say something, but for some reason, his throat went dry. Even this guy, who appeared super anti-social and pretty immune to all the high school drama, knew Luke only as Jack’s little puppet. 

He completely forgot about the cigarette in his hand, which almost burnt his fingers before he threw it away. 

“Want something better?”

The boy asked casually, searching through the pockets of his leather jacket, until he found what he was looking for. There were two joints in his palm and he handed one of them to Luke. 

After a short moment of hesitation, Luke accepted it. 

“It’s a bit stronger than your cigs, go slow.”

“Wait, shouldn’t I pay you for this?”

Luke waved the joint in front of the red hair boy’s face, watching him smirked. 

“Well, I see my reputation precedes me.”

Luke knew the boy was a dealer. Everybody knew.

“It’s free, for your pretty face.”

Luke blushed slightly.

“I’m Michael by the way.”

“Luke.”

“I know who you are. Trust me, I’m not the only one with reputation.”

The blonde raised his eyebrow.

Michael slowly blew out the smoke before he continued.

“Speaking of…not that I’m scared or anything, I just really don’t appreciate getting my ass kicked. So make sure to not to run your mouth about me giving you weed in front of your brother.”

Luke shook his head.

“He would never believe I had anything to do with you anyway.”

And that was the moment it hit him. 

Michael was probably the least likely person Luke could be interested in and vice versa. Boys like Luke despise bad guys like Michael and boys like Michael despise pretty boys from high end families like Luke. 

No one would ever find out, no one would ever guess. 

Luke’s eyes went wide. He didn’t even know what he was doing and he was pretty positive it wasn’t right, but he suddenly needed it like he needed to breathe. 

He touched Michael’s arms gently, his eyes meeting Michael’s green ones. 

“I can keep a secret. Can you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night Luke met Michael for the very first time. Let me know what you think loves :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Ashton entered the classroom couple of minutes after the bell. He was never really bothered by the time, few minutes here or there definitely wasn’t a big deal for him. He confidently walked into to room, wearing a pair of black tight jeans, simple white t-shirt and a brown ankle suede boots. His curls were tamed back and he had several bracelets of various materials wrapped around his wrist. Glasses with thick frames dominated his face. Luke was quietly watching him, half hidden behind his history textbook. Ashton’s skin was tanned and his current stubble was making him look more manly than Luke remembered from their first meeting. He was charismatic and it was very obvious he knew it. Ashton was effortless. He was dressed simply, nothing too spectacular, but his appearance was attracting attention, because he was…charming, and aware of that fact. Luke could hear some girls giggling in the back of the room, while a guy sitting next to him was busy staring at Ashton’s muscular arms in quite tight t-shirt.

Right, he was gym teacher as well, that made sense. He wasn’t extremely tall, but fair to say, he had significantly good body. His stomach seemed totally flat and toned, his chest was wide and arms strong. Calum was more on the softer side, he was nicely built but he wasn’t ripped. Ashton’s long hours at the gym were apparently paying off. Luke scrunched his nose slightly. He was never crazy about perfect bodies. Maybe the reason was, his own body wasn’t straight from the fitness magazines and he’ll probably have a little belly for the rest of his life, or maybe those prominent abs and biceps were reminding him Jack too much. Jack was well trained, almost professional athlete and his muscles were rock hard. Luke always felt super unattractive and insecure in front of his older brother, especially all naked and exposed. On the other hand, these thought never crossed Jack’s mind. He loved every inch of him no matter how chubby or soft he was.

If Luke thought Ashton will show some extra attention to him, he was wrong. Even though the blonde was forced to take a seat in the first nerd row, because all the other desks were taken, the older man pretty much ignored him the whole time. He was talking and lightly joking with some of the students, but Luke didn’t catch him looking his way even once. Maybe he was still into Calum. Yeah, he was a tameless cheater who was useless for relationship, but that didn’t necessarily mean people couldn’t have a weak spot for him.

“Mr. Hemmings? Am I interrupting you?”

Sharp voice brought Luke back to the reality and he instantly met Ashton’s eyes.

The man was standing right in front of his desk, eyebrow raised in anticipation.

“Did you hear my question Mr. Hemmings?”

“Um…no, I’m sorry.”

Luke replied dumbly, because he didn’t really know what else to say. So he opted for the simple truth.

The older man didn’t appreciate that though. He shook his head and swiftly walked away from Luke’s desk, not giving him a single glance until the very end of their lesson.

The blonde was following the crowd, quickly leaving the class after the bell rang when he heard Ashton calling his name once more.

“Mr. Hemmings?”

Luke hesitated, but eventually turned around.

“Yes Mr. Irwin?”

“May I have a word with you?”

The young boy shrugged.

“Sure.”

“Close the door please.”

“Isn’t that against school policy?”

Luke said, immediately realizing this move was absolutely wrong. Ashton raised from his chair, slowly walking towards the blonde.

“Are you gonna lecture me about a school I am teaching at?”

“Of course not. I…I apologize.”

“Go ahead and close the door then.”

The boy did as he was told before Ashton continued.

“I would highly recommend you to pay attention in my classes Mr. Hemmings. Some people might be impressed by your father’s social status but I can assure you I am not one of them. Your grades will reflect your knowledge.”

“Yeah, I guess this system works pretty much worldwide.”

He really wanted to bite his tongue but he couldn’t help himself.

“One would assume you don’t remember much about school, since you spent most of last school year…how to put that…under influence let’s say.”

Ashton hissed.

The boy couldn’t be touched by this. Not anymore. Not after hearing these insults already thousand times.

“That’s correct Mr. Irwin. I was on drugs for a couple of months and almost died during overdose. It’s all in my file which I’m sure you already read.”

“Do you think that’s something to brag about?”

“Most definitely not, Mr. Irwin.”

“Your arrogance will not get you far Luke, I hope you know that.”

The older man snapped, clearly not expecting Luke being this calm.

“May I leave now?”

“Go.”

Ashton snapped and Luke truly, truly wished he could keep his mouth shut and just get the hell out of the door. He was fully aware this will definitely NOT make things any better for him, but shit, Ashton was such a bitch to him, he couldn’t hold back.

“Mr. Irwin? Calum gets what he needs at home, save yourself another reject.”

 

With that, Luke stormed out of the classroom. His face was burning so much he had to enter the first bathroom he saw and splashed some water all over his face.

Jesus, why did he just say that? He got himself into an absolutely shitty situation and he has even seen it coming! He couldn’t control himself sometimes, especially when he got mad or emotional. He leaned against the sink, slowly realizing how much he crossed the line. He was absolutely sure Ashton will run to Calum to complain in no time and he had no idea how he will explain any of this.

“Luke?”

Calum’s voice echoed between the empty walls of the bathroom and the blonde almost got a heart attack right on the spot. 

“Luke, are you okay?”

The older boy rushed towards him, because the boy looked clearly shaken. 

“Yeah...I’m alright.”

“You don’t really look alright.”

Calum doubted, watching Luke’s bright red face, now wet from the cold water.

“Did something happen in Ashton’s class? I was just looking for you to ask if everything went fine.”

Luke bowed his head.

“It was fine at first, but then….”

His speech was interrupted by some voices coming from the door. 

Calum swiftly looked around before he dragged the other boy into one of the cabins and closed the door behind them. 

“Keep your voice down, okay?”

Luke nodded, biting his lips. 

The cabin didn’t offer much space, clearly not adapted for two persons in here. Their bodies were touching and Calum’s scent was so overwhelming, Luke had a hard time keeping his thoughts straight. He could almost feel the older boy’s breath on his face. Couple of undone buttons of his crispy white shirt revealed the collar bone tattoo and shit, Luke fought the urge to touch the tanned, soft skin. He looked down, which honestly didn’t help. Calum’s jeans were skin tight around his thighs and since he had his shirt tugged in, his plump butt happened to be on perfect display. 

“Will you tell me what happened Luke?”

The blonde sighed. 

“Ashton called me up after the class. He basically said he will not make it easy for me, bringing up my dad and my drug past.”

The dark boy threw his head back. 

“I’ll talk to him Luke. I’m really sorry for that, I told him multiple times these topic are absolutely off the table but…Ashton has his own head.”

Luke shivered uncomfortably.

“I might said something bad as well.”

Calum raised his eyebrow.

“What did you say?”

“It was really stupid.”

“Luke, just tell me what you said, I promise I won’t get mad.”

“I mentioned how you rejected him yesterday.”

“What?!”

Calum’s hand flew into the air as he meant to rub his head in shock, accidently slightly hitting Luke’s jaw in the tiny space.

“Oh my God, Luke I’m so sorry.”

He said probably a way too little too loud, gently touching the boy’s shoulder, watching him keeping his palm over the aching spot. 

The blonde shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t really hurt.”

“Seriously? Don’t you want me to take you to the nurse?”

“No, I’m really fine, I just got surprised, that’s all.”

“Don’t you at least want some ice on it?”

Luke laughed quietly.

“I’m 100% alright, it’s not a big deal.”

The tanned boy apparently calmed down a little bit. 

“Okay...well…why did you bring up such a personal thing while talking to Ashton? It had nothing to do with school or with you.”

“I know. I know it all. I have no idea why I said that. I guess I got mad at him for the way he was talking to me so I wanted to hit back.”

Calim sighed.

“I understand your point but you must not deal with these things this way. Luke, what we discuss at home, needs to stay at home. You can’t freely talk about that at school and especially not in front of Ashton.”

“I’m truly sorry about that Calum, I don’t know what got into me. Everything you tell me stays between us, I just got carried away by this and I apologize.”

“It’s not about me being uptight, I’m only trying to protect you Luke, do you understand? I don’t want you to face unnecessary attention and I also don’t want to give people reason to start wondering. The fact you’re staying with me is already suspicious for some people and if they found out we share some personal information between each other, they would ask questions and spread rumors.”

“I understand, I know you’re right. Please don’t be mad at me, I’ll keep my mouth shut from now.”

The older boy smiled, softly ruffling the boy’s blonde hair. 

“Everything’s alright Luke, I’m not angry or anything.

They suddenly heard the door opening, so they both remained quiet until they were positive the person just washed his hands and most probably left.   
Calum breathed out, now using his normal voice, which sounded a lot louder than usual in the bathroom.

“We need to go now. I will accompany you to your class and tell the professor I needed to go through some papers with you. Fix your hair a little hm? I guess I messed it up.”

Luke smiled and nodded, unlocking the cabin and walking out first. Smile froze on his face the second he spotted a man leaning against one of the sinks, arms crossed over his chest. Calum was behind him, but he wasn’t looking forward, his eyes glued to the buttons of his shirt, because he decided he was revealing a bit too much of his chest. Luke wanted to say something but he wasn’t quick enough. 

“I’m sorry about your jaw Luke, I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Luke’s face immediately turned pale, because that absolutely wasn’t the right thing to say at this moment. 

Calum finally raised his head and he stopped his movements when he noticed Ashton’s presence eventually. 

His face expression was half smirk, half angry.

Calum was doing his absolute hardest to compose himself and look as casual as he possibly could.

“Shouldn’t you be in a class?”

“Free period.”

Ashton replied coldly before he nodded his head towards Luke.

“Shouldn’t he be in a class?”

Calum coughed lightly.

“We were…discussing something urgent with Luke. If you excuse us now.”

The curly man smirked.

“Of course. I’m sure Luke often discuss’ important things on his knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Luke make everything so sexual?!


	14. Chapter 14

Heavy silence filled the room. Luke’s face heated and Calum just knew the boy was about to say something which wouldn’t help him at all. He firmly grabbed Luke’s arm, looking him right in his eyes.

“Wait outside Luke, I will be right there.”

“But…”

“Luke. Go outside and wait there for me. Now.”

Calum said in an authoritative tone, making the blonde to submit eventually. 

Once he made sure Luke was really gone, he turned his attention to Ashton, his eyes narrowed and wild.

“Talk to him like this once again and I swear I’m gonna talk about what you did with your underage students.”

“You can’t be fucking serious right now.”

“Shut the fuck up Ashton, I’m literally fed up with this attitude of yours and this is the last time we’re having this conversation. I begged you, then I warned you to not get involved with Luke. I don’t know what your problem is and I honestly don’t care. But bring up his past again and I guarantee I will bring yours. I’m not asking you much Ashton, just leave the boy alone.”

With that, Calum walked out of the bathroom, leaving the older boy standing there with his jaw dropped. 

 

Luke couldn’t wait for this day to be over. He didn’t even know how he survived the rest of his schedule and after the last bell ring, he got out of the building as fast as he could. He just wanted to go home. 

Lost in his thoughts, we was walking across the parking lot, until he spotted a familiar brand new black Range Rover. 

His heart stopped beating. That couldn’t be….

“Surprise.”

Jack got out of the car and Luke couldn’t believe his brother was there, standing right in front of him. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, along with his favorite Ray Ban sunglasses. 

“Jack…I…what are you doing here?”

“Well, you couldn’t be bothered to reply my texts so I pretty much decided to come here and see you.”

“I’m sorry, I was just…busy, with school and everything.”

Jack smirked. 

“Sure. Quit giving me this bullshit Luke, just tell me you’re sleeping with him.”

“What?”

“I’m not dumb Luke, okay? I know what that means if someone ignores you this way.”

“Jack, please….I told you a thousand times I’m not sleeping with anyone!”

“Yeah, I’ve heard this one before. You told me this exact same story, already fucking with Michael behind my back.”

Luke desperately looked around, because Jack was now raising his voice dangerously. The boy came closer, closing the small distance between them.

“I swear on my life Jack. Calum never laid a finger on me. You have to trust me.”

Jack threw his head back, slowly taking off his sunglasses. He was just staring at Luke for a couple of seconds before he finally spoke up.

“Fine. I believe you.”

To Luke’s shock, his brother leaned closer, cupping the younger boy’s face with one hand. 

“You haven’t even kissed me yet.”

“Have you lost your damn mind?”

Luke freaked out, trying to sneak out of his brother’s grip.

“Come on baby, no one knows us there.”

“Luke?”

Calum’s voice almost made them jump, Jack’s hands immediately dropping down. 

“Calum! Good to see you man.”

Jack was a good actor. He always adapted to the situation quickly.

“Jack, oh my God! I didn’t recognize you from the distance. I certainly didn’t expect you!”

“Yeah, I wanted to call first, but I guess I decided to surprise Luke a little bit. Our house is quiet without him.”

“That’s so nice of you Jack. I bet the drive must have been exhausting.”

“I was worth it.”

Jack smiled, gently touching his younger brother’s arm.

“I haven’t seen you in….years.”

Calum said genuinely. 

“I know, crazy, isn’t it? Time flies so fast, can’t believe that. I wish I had more time to have a proper talk, we have to make than happen soon.”

“Do you guys have any plans? Jack, you’re more than welcome in my apartment, we can have a dinner together and you can stay the night if you want to, that’s not really a problem at all.”

Jack shook his head.

“Thank you so much Cal, I truly appreciate that. But I have classes tomorrow morning so I need to get back to the city tonight. I guess I’ll take Luke for a dinner so we can chat and stuff. Maybe you could recommend me some good restaurant?”

“Sure, there is an amazing Italian restaurant called Papa, I’ll text you the address. The interior is really nice and the food is fantastic.”

“That sounds great. I’ll drive him back, after the dinner.”

“Take your time, I’m sure you have a lot to talk about. I’ll be up, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Thank you Calum.”

Luke got into the car without a word, leaving Calum standing in the middle of the parking lot. He was watching the backlights of Jack’s Rover pensively.

He was almost 100% positive he saw Jack trying to kiss Luke. On his lips. But….that was absolutely insane. It was just a second. He probably saw wrong.

 

“There is just one hotel in this damn sleepy hollow.”

Jack said, driving with one hand, searching for the address on his phone with the other one. 

“I’ve already booked a room, hopefully it’s not gonna be a total mess.”

Luke shivered.

“You booked a hotel?”

His brother looked at him like he was out of his mind.

“Of course I did. What else was I supposed to do? I guess we can’t just shag in your bedroom in Calum’s apartment.”

“Yeah, but…did you think of how weird it’s gonna look? People know each other in this town, it’s not like Sydney where no one cares.”

“What do you mean?”

The younger boy signed.

“I think it will be a bit suspicious. Us, going to a hotel room for an hour or two and then leaving. It will be too obvious, they’ll know what we did there.”

“So? No one here knows we’re related.”

“Jack, we look the fucking same. Everyone would tell we’re related.”

The older boy threw his head back, apparently annoyed.

“Okay, if you don’t wanna go to the hotel, what do you suggest then? I’m not fucking you somewhere on a field like 15 years old.”

Luke was looking out of the window, biting his lips. 

“I…I don’t know, maybe we could get some food and talk, stuff like that, you know.”

Jack raised his eyebrow. 

“I’ll take you for a nice dinner for sure. But I didn’t drive four fucking hours just to talk about the weather with you. I fucking missed you Luke! I couldn’t think of anything else but you since you left. And you? You didn’t even fucking bother to reply my texts or calls. I would go mad if I didn’t see you, so I drove all the way here and you don’t even look happy to see me.”

He made a turn a stopped the car in the middle of some side road. They were quite hidden here, because of the thick, old bushes surrounding the place. He looked at his brother. 

“What’s wrong Luke? Just tell me.”

“Nothing, I swear it’s nothing. I already told you I was busy and overwhelmed. Jack, it’s not that fucking easy for me, they just dropped me off here without discussion. I haven’t seen Calum since I was like 6 years old, he’s practically a stranger for me. New town, new school, new teachers. No one’s making this for me a pink paradise, the professors know about my past and some of them enjoy to drag me through the dirt again and again. Don’t say anything, I know I brought this on me myself. But I’m telling you that, so you could imagine how difficult this new start is for me. Just give me some time to adapt, I need it.”

“Do you still love me?”

Luke closed his eyes before he replied.

“I do. Of course I do.”

“Say it.”

“I love you Jack.”

The only way to get along with Jack was to tell him what he wanted to hear. The older boy leaned closer a cupped Luke’s face with one hand. 

“Come to me.”

With that, he kissed Luke deeply, his tongue entering the boy’s mouth in a couple of seconds. Luke wasn’t sure he wanted it. This whole thing with Jack has been feeling wrong for a very long time and the distance only helped Luke to make a decision. He decided this all needed to end. But…that was when Jack wasn’t around. Luke felt confident about making up his mind, but he somehow forgot the reality will be a lot different with his brother by his side. Jack always held a power over him. In his presence, Luke felt defenseless. 

He moaned into the kiss uncontrollably.

Jack smiled and whispered.

“You missed me, didn’t you?”

Luke nodded, pulling the older boy closer, letting him suck on his neck. 

“You didn’t let him fuck you, right?”

The boy knew Jack was referring to Calum.

“No! Never. He never touched me Jack.”

“Would you let him touch you?”

Luke bit his inner cheek. Shit, he would lie if he said he never thought of Calum’s hands on his body. 

“No. Only you.”

He said, locking his lips with his brother’s again. It was hurried and sloppy. They both knew this wasn’t the right place for a cute romance. 

Jack dominated the kiss, slowly rubbing Luke’s arm, before he let his hand wonder lower. 

It was extremely uncomfortable, since they were still in their front seats, but it didn’t stop Jack from gently squeezing Luke’s hardening cock. 

“How long you haven’t been fucked?”

Luke groaned, already consumed by his lust. He caught Jack’s hand, pressing is against his slowly swelling cock. 

“Months.”

He breathed out, feeling Jack rubbing him through the material of his jeans. 

It was truth. Luke hasn’t had a proper sex since his nearly fatal overdose and there were many reasons for that. First, he wasn’t in a physical condition for anything else except sleeping or lying in his bed with eyes closed. Also, his mother stopped working for their family company and stayed at home, because she wanted to be close to Luke all the time. Ben finished his exams earlier so he could join the family during the hard time as well, so there was absolutely no chance for Jack and Luke to continue with their bedroom activities. It simply wasn’t the right time. Luke felt terrible most of the time, suffering mind shattering depressions, their mother and Ben spent majority of their time in the house and Jack had to pay more attention to his so called girlfriend, because he couldn’t blame his lack of time on busy school schedule anymore. 

Luke wasn’t in the mood for sex anyway back then. The massive weight loss made his sexual needs almost non existing, so that didn’t help as well. But lately, it’s been coming back. He’s been eating well, gaining back all the lost pounds and his libido has been increasing. 

He cried out as Jack squeezed his fully erected penis hard and that was the moment he realized how much he needed sex.

“Do you want it?”

Jack whispered in his ear, before Luke eagerly nodded.

“Yes. Yes I want it. Want you.”

He kissed the older boy hungrily, thrusting his hips into Jack’s hand like a pathetic teenager.

“Fuck, you’re so desperate for it. So fucking horny, aren’t you?”

Luke only nodded, all choked up on his desire. 

“Do you need my cock? Do you need my cock in your ass?”

“Yes, yes please fuck me.”

Luke whined, making Jack’s cock twitch. 

“Shit, you’re such a little slut.”

The older climbed onto the backseat, helping Luke to get there as well. Once the younger blonde was seated on his lap, they kissed again passionately, Jack’s hand firmly placed on Luke’s ass cheeks.

“Fuck. You’re getting all fatten up again.”

Luke wanted to say something, feeling a bit offended, but his brother smacked his butt hard.

“That’s right baby, I want my chubby cock hungry bitch back.”

So Luke just went with that, letting Jack to undone his jeans and sliding his hands inside, cupping his bare ass.

“Want you inside.”

Luke whispered, already feeling a dry finger circling his clenched hole. 

“I want you naked baby.”

The young boy nodded, clumsily taking off his skinny jeans, along with the underwear. He got back on his brother’s lap, but the older wasn’t satisfied with such a situation. 

“Shirt too. I told you I want you naked.”

Luke hesitated. There was quite a lot of daylight in the car, even though the windows were tinted. He never liked to have sex with light on and certainly not in the daylight. Jack didn’t wait for him to make up his mind. He simply pulled that clothing item over his head, leaving Luke completely naked and Jack fully clothed. 

“So pretty.”

He said, twitching Luke’s hard nipples between his fingers, making the boy breathing heavily. 

“So soft.”

He always liked to play with Luke’s untoned belly.

Jack unzipped his jeans, taking out his rock hard, leaking cock. 

Luke whined at the size, because damn, he almost forgot how big his brother was. 

“What is it baby?”

“Too big.”

Jack smirked.

“Big fat cock for a big fat ass. Perfect fit.”

He reached out and took a bottle of lube from one of the car pockets. 

“Need to stretch you a little yeah? It’s been way too long since you had a cock inside.”

Kissing Luke as a distraction, he slowly slid his wet finger inside Luke’s tight channel. The boy moaned, because yes, ha hasn’t had anything up his bum for months and his body was fighting against the invasion, desperately clenching around the one digit. 

But Jack didn’t back off, he was fingering him until Luke lost some of his resistance and added a second finger. He put his hand on Luke’s hip, pushing him down firmly onto his two digits, until Luke screamed him pleasure. Jack could always make him cum just on his fingers, because the younger blonde loved to be properly fingered. 

Without being told, Luke started riding his brother’s digits hard, his cock leaking heavily all over his belly. He was so worked up he couldn’t even see straight. He increased his pace, moaning loudly. 

“I’m gonna come.”

He said, which made Jack to take out his fingers immediately. 

“Not yet baby. You’re gonna ride my dick first, yeah?”

Luke groaned, nearly on the edge of tears. 

Jack quickly lubed up his painfully red cock, lining it up with Luke’s wet hole. 

“Sit on it sweetheart.”

Luke was slowly lowering himself on that thick cock, until he was fully seated, his face distorted by pain. Jack spread his ass cheeks wider, making himself a better access before he started fucking into his brother steadily. They both knew they were not about to last long.

“Did you miss my dick?”

He said, fucking Luke with more force now, making the boy bounce on his lap. 

“Yeah, missed you fucking me.”

“What a good boy, not fucking around even though your slutty hole was aching for a hard one inside.”

“You feel so good.”

“Yeah?”

Jack breathed out and stopped his movements, letting Luke fucking himself on his penis hard and fast.

“Look at yourself, riding cock like a champ. You would never leave me for anyone baby, I know that. No one could ever fuck you like I can, because no one has such a big dick and you fucking need a big one.”

Luke wasn’t even listening. The only thing he could focus on was Jack’s cock pressing against his prostate, making Luke see stars. 

“Come inside me.”

He begged, his legs shaking from the intense riding. 

“Fuck, Luke.”

Jack cursed, painfully gripping Luke’s hips to still his movements.

“I’m gonna fill you up now.”

He snapped, before he came hard inside the younger boy, releasing his sperm in thick, white ropes. Luke whined at the feeling of warm creamy liquid filling his ass and it sent him over the edge. 

He kissed Jack sloppily, still high on his orgasm.

The older boy pulled out gently.

“Keep the cream inside baby, don’t leak.

Luke cried out, because it was almost impossible for him to clench after being fucked by Jack.

The older boy quickly found Luke’s boxers, putting them back on the boy before he whispered in his ear.

“You can let it out now.”

The young blonde let go, immediately feeling his brother’s seed leaking out of him, soaking the material of his underwear.

“Want you to feel me for the rest of the day baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Luke isn't such a good little angel...sometimes he honestly acts like a little slut!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween loves!

Considering the fact how often Jack’s name appeared on the screen of Luke’s phone, it was kind of strange the boy didn’t talk about his older brother at all. He never brought up Jack’s name in a casual conversation, Calum literally had to force even the basic information out of him and he didn’t learn much eventually. When Luke came back from the dinner with his brother and Calum asked him how it was, he only answered it was fine. No further details. Luke seemed particularly distracted that evening. He immediately headed to his room and when he got downstairs to watch some TV, he was quiet. He didn’t seem unhappy, no, it was more like he had a lot on his mind. Calum didn’t push him. As a psychologist, he knew this method would never work on Luke and the pressure would only make him close up to Calum even more.

Despite the little oddity about Luke’s relationship with his brother, Calum was happy about Luke’s stay so far. The boy made quite a huge progress, especially regarding his physical appearance. His prominent cheekbones were gone, along with the fragile, bony frame. Honestly, it was no wonder Luke gained back all his lost pounds. Calum’s cooking skills were high above standard and let’s say that salads were not his speciality. With all the delicious creamy pastas and magnificent dessert, Luke’s weight bounced back in no time. He definitely looked a lot healthier and Calum would lie if he said he didn’t like the new, fuller figure of the blonde. He truly tried to fight those thoughts away, but sometimes, they crept into his head and he couldn’t help it. He didn’t exactly think about Luke in a strictly sexual way, Calum was way too kind and protective for that. But…there was something about Luke that attracted him. Not at first sight. When Luke walked into his life couple of weeks ago, he didn’t feel anything special towards the boy, mostly curiosity. Maybe his head was too wrapped around the fact they just dropped off a troubled teenager at his apartment and he was supposed to take care of him and he was full of worries if he will be able to handle such a situation. Now, when things settled down a bit, Calum had more time to watch Luke with clearer mind. 

Luke loved the affection, he was a complete sucker for that. He liked to lay on a couch next to Calum, letting the older boy gently stroking his arm or just feeling Calum’s body heat near him. He needed the closeness, he was desperate for that and the older boy would love to give him some, but he was scared to cross the line. He wasn’t sure what was okay and what was too much. He knew Luke loved to be touched but he feared he could touch him in an inappropriate way. It was getting harder with time though. The more domestic they got, the more demanding Luke happened to be. He probably didn’t even realize it, but the way he usually pressed his body against Calum’s when they were watching some movie, was slightly disturbing. The tanned boy was trying his absolute best to keep this strictly in a friend zone but damn, time to time he had to bit his lip at the urge to squeeze Luke’s full butt, because it was right fucking there. Calum hated himself for such a low motives, but it was only human. 

One of the aspects was conclusively the lack of sex. Since their break up with Ashton, Calum simply hasn’t had sex and well, it has been almost six months. Yes, he masturbated almost every night, just to get himself off, but clearly, he started to need more. He was way too young for such a deficiency of sex and his body was reacting accordingly. Calum tried to not to think about it, to keep himself busy, but he failed to avoid a natural need. The worst part was, he wasn’t really sure about the solution. Calum was never exactly a player or a playboy, he wasn’t as natural as Ashton at flirting and getting people into his bed by just a snap of his fingers. Also, having Luke on his hands was time consuming as well. He felt bad for the boy being constantly alone, so he temporarily ditched his social life and stayed with him. And well, the chances of meeting someone at work or in the supermarket on his way home, were pretty low. The idea of his right hand was not satisfying at all, he knew he needed a proper sex, but he bravely tried to ignore it. 

 

The older boy fixed one of the many carved pumpkins, placed all over the terrace. Calum adored Halloween, it was literally his most loved time of the year and he put a ton of afford into the decorations inside and outside of his apartment. Pumpkins, lanterns, fake spider webs, skull shaped mugs and glasses, fake spiders which terrified Luke and even some grave stones. Calum was in such a good spirit, he completely forgot to knock and entered Luke’s room without a hesitation. 

“Luke, would you mind if I…oh, damn, sorry…”

The tanned boy froze on the spot, because the blonde was right in front of him, trying to pull up very skinny jeans over his butt. Well, they didn’t seem to fit much. 

“I’ll just…sorry.”

Stuttering, he turned on his heel to leave the bedroom, but Luke’s voice stopped him.

“Calum, it’s really okay, no big deal.”

The boy said casually, hissing as he was forcing the material up. 

“I don’t know what happened to these. I guess they got smaller in the washing machine.”

Calum tilted his head, but couldn’t find the right words to reply. It was actually quite cute. He wanted to politely mention, that the jeans were just fine, but Luke got a lot thicker compared to his state when he arrived. The tanned boy’s eyes spontaneously wandered lower and he bit his inner cheek, staring at Luke’s plump ass and thickened thighs. 

“Calum?”

“Hm?”

“What did you want to tell me?”

The older boy put himself together quickly, taking his eyes away from the blonde’s bottom. 

“Yes, right. There’s the thing…I have been having a Halloween party here in my apartment every single year, since I moved in. It’s not too huge, just a couple of friends really. I was actually thinking about cancelling it this year, because you know, you are here and everything is a little different but…everyone’s texting me how excited they are about the party…”

Luke raised his eyebrow. 

“So?”

“I can still call it off if you’re not comfortable with it.”

Luke shook his head.

“Calum, you don’t need my permission to throw a party, this is your apartment, remember? I don’t mind at all.”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t want you to stop living your life just because I am here Calum, that’s insane. You’re already giving me a lot more time than you’re supposed to. You need to have fun and hang out with your friends, I feel so bad for making you stuck with me.”

“Don’t say that Luke. I’m more than happy to spend time with you. Everything is new here for you, everyone would need the extra attention in your position. Please don’t feel like you’re holding me back, because it’s not true.”

Luke smiled.

“Okay. So, when’s this famous Calum’s Halloween bash?”

“On Friday. Maximum 20 people. Do you want to come with me today after school to pick up some stuff?”

Luke chuckled.

“Because this apartment is not overstuffed with decorations already?”

“Exactly.”

“Okay.”

 

Unfortunately, Luke didn’t seem to be able to establish any contacts at school. It has already been a couple of weeks, but he still felt like it was the first day of school. The kids were not exactly unfriendly or rude, they just were not on the same note as Luke. The fact that many rumors were spread, didn’t help. Teachers were strictly forbidden to talk about student’s files outside of their school offices, but somehow, certain information leaked. Not everything, but in this case, even a little drop turned into a tsunami after few days. Everyone added their portion of presumptions while paraphrasing the story and a ton of crazy nonsenses reached Luke’s ears. For a little peaceful town like this, Luke happened to be a juicy excitement and no matter how hard Calum tried to shut these voices up, he never succeed. Both Luke and Calum were pretty sure it was Ashton who leaked those internal information to make Luke’s school life miserable, but there was no way to prove it. There were gossips about his promiscuity and about a hot older guy in a brand new Rover Luke’s probably dating, because they were seen getting intimate on the parking lot. Luke’s mostly designer clothes was also a source of some hate, even though he never showed these things off at the slightest. Leastwise things with Ashton cooled off. Luke always made sure to be extra focused during his lessons and the teacher opted for pretending Luke didn’t exist, so there were no further conflicts on this battlefield. 

 

“My mum is Halloween and Christmas freak, but she got on you.”

Luke huffed, dragging two huge bags towards Calum’s car. 

The older boy laughed.

“Thank you for helping me with this. The claws shot glasses you picked up are amazing.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

Luke stated, closing up the trunk.

“Wanna get a coffee? There’s a little place nearby.”

The blonde shrugged.

“Sure, why not.”

The cafe they walked in few minutes later was literally little, mostly for take away, but it did smelled great. Calum placed their order, joining Luke staring at the cake cabinet. 

“Do you want something sweet?”

Luke smirked.

“Do you really think I should get a cake after you were watching me getting dressed in my bedroom this morning?”

Before the older boy could reply, his eyes locked with the only sitting guests, occupying a small table right next to the counter. He couldn’t fucking believe his eyes. Ashton was sitting there, accompanied by a senior student, member of the football team Ashton was coaching. Calum knew what it meant. Ashton would never take one of his affairs to a cafe or a restaurant on the main street, he always took them to these small hidden places not many people knew about. The boy was eagerly telling him something, but Ashton didn’t seem to listen. He was looking at Calum and the tanned boy was 100% sure he overheard what Luke just said. Damn, Ashton really had sixth sense for that. The student was sitting with his back to Calum, so he couldn’t see them. He placed his hand on Ashton’s and Calum only smirked. Same old same old. 

He handed Luke his coffee and smiled. 

“I’ll bake you something tonight. Let’s go.”

He gently pushed the blonde out of the door, because he was in a way good mood to watch Ashton’s bitter face. 

 

On Friday, Calum even took a half day off at work, just to make everything look perfect. It wasn’t even 5 in the afternoon and Luke already almost fell down the stairs twice, as he tripped over fake bones and large candles, placed all over the staircase.

“Why can’t we turn the lights on? At least until people will show up.”

“It’s for the atmosphere Luke. We need to get in the mood.”

“You seem in the mood for both of us.”

Luke said, watching Calum mixing some bright red liquid in the blender. 

“What is it?”

“It’s called Vampire’s bite. My secret recipe.”

Calum looked so happy Luke didn’t have the heart to laugh at his enthusiasm.

“Is alcohol in it?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m just trying to figure out what I will and what I won’t drink tonight.”

Calum sighed, pouring the liquid into a huge bowl.

“Listen…I understand this must be super weird for you, being around people you don’t know, watching them drinking and having fun.”

Luke shrugged.

“It is what it is.”

Calum lowered his eyes, before he spoke up again.

“You can drink tonight. As a total exception.”

The blonde’s jaw dropped.

“You’re allowing me to drink?”

“Yes, but only tonight and only because we’re home and I have you under control.”

“I…thank you. I promise I won’t cause any troubles.”

Calum nodded.

“I’m not an idiot Luke. All the kids your age will be drinking tonight at the parties. I want you to be in a good spirit, just remember, if I notice you’re going too hard, I’ll put you in bed, without a discussion.”

“I’ll be good, I swear.”

“Deal. Here, you will drink from these.”

Calum handed the boy black opaque skull jar. 

“People won’t see what’s in it. Don’t be too obvious.”

“I won’t.”

 

Less than an hour later, everything was fine-tuned to perfection. The whole place was dark, scary, candles and lanterns burning and there were even whining horror sounds coming from the speakers. Luke truly admired Calum for putting so much afford into things he loved. 

The doorbell rang and he could hear Calum happily greeting two or three of his friends. Another guests arrived ten minutes later. 

Calum opened the door with a smile of his face, which slowly froze as he saw a man in a vampire costume at his doorsteps, handing him a bottle of wine with a grin. 

“Trick or treat babe.”


	16. Chapter 16

Calum genuinely couldn’t believe his eyes. He ignored the playful expression on Ashton’s face, already irritated by the man’s insolence. He angrily pushed away Ashton’s waiting hand with the bottle of wine, his eyes narrowed.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Seriously Calum? I’ve never missed your Halloween party, not even once. For years.”

The tanned boy rolled his eyes.

“I appreciate that, but that was before we broke up Ashton. Do you understand the difference? Not even mentioning the fact you were NOT invited.”

“Well, I sort of thought I don’t need an actual invitation. After everything Calum.”

“You need to leave Ash.”

“Are you joking?”

“What the fuck did you expect? If I am not mistaken, we’re not exactly at the best terms now. You can’t just show up at my place, uninvited, acting like everything’s cool. I…I don’t understand Ashton and honestly, I don’t have time to deal with you right now. I have guests coming over, I really need to get going and so you do.”

“Many of those guests are our mutual friends Calum. Why are you making such a big deal out of it? I’m not here to cause troubles, I came here to have a great evening, because no one throws Halloween parties like you do and also, we can take it as an opportunity to bury the hatchet.”

“I really don’t think this is the right occasion…”

Calum sighed, but he was running out of time. His phone was buzzing in his hand, couple more people texting him they’re already downstairs. 

“Is this because of Luke?”

“Jesus, no…”

The tanned boy threw his head back, munching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, get in, but you’ll fucking stay far away from Luke or I swear I’ll kick you out.”

The older boy smiled, walking into the apartment with slightly shaken Calum right behind him. He instructed Ashton where the drinks were before his eyes met Luke’s gaze. By the look on the blonde’s face, it was pretty clear he wasn’t pleased by the unexpected visitor. He rose from his favorite spot on the sofa, swiftly walking towards Calum with a pouty face.

“Why is he here?”

“Luke please…I’m as surprised as you are.”

“Did you invite him?”

Luke said sternly and he sounded almost seemed hurt. 

“I didn’t.”

“You told me you barely talk to each other.”

“That’s true! Luke, I need to get the door now. Just…ignore him, okay? Everything’s fine, I promise. I’ll be right back.”

The blonde crossed his arms on his chest. He wasn’t fine. He already had one drink and this was the perfect time for another one.

He wasn’t even sure why he was so mad at Ashton’s presence. Well, he kind of knew. His attraction towards Calum has been building inside him for weeks and he somehow ignored it, because there was literally no threat, no competition. Calum spent most of his time with him and Luke knew the older boy wasn’t seeing anyone. Time to time, he secretly checked Calum social medias, like Facebook and Instagram, but he never found any trace of a potential boyfriend or something like that. Luke was fully aware he couldn’t have Calum, because the tanned boy never showed any significant signs of more than friendly feelings towards him, but was quite alright with that, because he knew no one else was having Calum either.

And well, now he wasn’t exactly thrilled by Ashton, here, in Calum’s apartment. 

 

He knew what a couple of drinks could do. He had this way with Michael a million times. They yelled at each other, they broke up countless times, they even hit each other multiple times. But in the end of the day, they sat down, sick and exhausted and opened a bottle of anything that was left in the house. They were drinking quietly, both lost in their anger and frustration, not looking at each other, just starring forward. When the half of the bottle was gone, Michael asked him if he wanted an ice for the bruise on his cheek. Luke wanted to hold his pride, but the alcohol was kicking in and he already felt a little lightheaded. He nodded and he accepted the ice bag from Michael’s cold pale hands. They kept drinking, but this time, they were sitting much closer, the distance between them minor. It was always the same scenario. 

Their heads cooled off, the cheap whiskey warmed up their insides and fooled their minds. Luke couldn’t remember if it was him or Michael who mostly initiated the kiss, but it was slow and stubborn at first. Like they still were not over the fight, but raw emotions crept in their blurred minds. They were kissing lazily until Luke was done with the tenderness. Michael would gladly keep this pace, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough for Luke. The way Luke gripped the hem of his leather jacket and breathed out into his mouth hotly, always told him he needed more. Michael actually never figured out if he was doing this only for Luke and his needs or if he was enjoying it too. Well, eventually he did enjoyed it, but he would never suggest the way it always happened. 

“Do it.”

Luke whispered in his ear, licking the sensitive shell, making Michael shiver. 

“You’re already hurt.”

Michael said quietly, touching the purple mark on the blonde’s cheek by the tips of his fingers. 

Luke huffed impatiently. 

“I said. Do it.”

The older boy bit his lips. The beginning was always difficult for him, because it took him some time to get in the right mood for this. It was so unnatural for him, he couldn’t drag himself into it by just a snap of his fingers. He was only doing it for Luke. 

He took a deep breath before he raised his hand and slapped the blonde. He intentionally chose the other cheek, because he didn’t want to hurt Luke even further.

“Harder.”

The blonde demanded and it took literally all of Michael’s will to hit him again, with more force this time. It seemingly satisfied the younger, because he kissed Michael hard and sloppily, harshly pulling him on top of him.

“Take me.”

“Luke…”

“Just fucking take me!”

Luke was out of control now, eyes hazy with lust, hands shaking in anticipation. 

“I know you want me.”

Luke whispered, roughly pushing the jacket off of Michael’s shoulders. The small couch wasn’t exactly made for such as activities, but the little space excited Luke even more. 

Michael was kissing the tender spot on his neck and Luke arched his back at the feeling. 

“Call me names.”

He said, pressing his knee between Michael’s legs, rubbing the barely semi hard cock with it. 

“Am I not good enough for you to even get hard?”

He spat. 

Michael was staring at him from above him before he replied. 

“You must try harder slut.”

Luke swallowed, before he challenged.

“Make me.”

The older boy grabbed a handful of Luke’s hair, painfully dragging him up before he managed to throw the blonde on the floor. Luke’s left arm hit the small coffee table in the process and he hissed in pain, but Michael didn’t dare to ask him if he was alright. He smacked the boy’s face once again, leaving it red and hot, forcing his chin up. 

“You’re gonna suck me yeah? Gonna be a good boy and suck my cock? Gonna fucking choke on it?”

Luke nodded eagerly, his hands already messily unbuttoning Michael’s jeans. 

“So eager. Such a fucking needy hoe. An hour without a cock and already this desperate.”

He was getting into it. It wasn’t easy for him at all, but he was encouraged by the bulge in Luke’s skinny jeans. He knew Luke was hard as a rock and he wanted to make it good for him. He wanted to give him what he wanted.

“Need your cock.”

Luke muttered almost inaudibly, taking Michael’s cock out of his boxers. 

Michael blushed, because he was only half hard.

“Open. Wide.”

Luke immediately obeyed, letting Michael to guide his cock into his awaiting mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt the heavy penis on his tongue. He started sucking on it hungrily, flicking his tongue around the sensitive tip, making Michael to throw his head back. He was finally getting properly hard.

“Take your cock out.”

He commanded, watching Luke unzipping his jeans with one hand, sucking and stroking Michael’s penis with the other one. He only pulled his boxers down slightly, having them tugged under his balls, freeing his hard member. The image of Luke, completely turned on and consumed by it always helped Michael to heat up. He groaned, now duly fucking Luke’s mouth, his hand still full of the blonde hair, tugging on in roughly. 

“You like that huh? Choking on a dick like a fucking filthy slut you are.”

He grabbed Luke’s head, pushing his further towards him, watching tears running down the boy’s face.

“Take it. Take it fucking all.”

He pushed so far Luke’s nose was now buried in his pubic hair. He stopped his movements, keeping Luke’s head still until the boy actually started choking heavily, digging his nails into Michael’s thighs. He let go, watching the blonde catching his breath harshly, his face all messed up. There was a bruise on his cheek, red prints from the previous slapping on the other one, saliva, precume and tears smeared all over it. 

“So fucking nasty.”

He said, forcing Luke’s mouth open again, putting his cock back inside. 

“That’s all you’re good for. Cock sucking and fucking.”

Luke was moaning loudly around Michael’s penis, playing with his balls, making them all tight and heavy. The blonde’s cock was leaking, pearly cream dripping from the shiny tip. 

He hummed around the older boy’s cock, but Michael didn’t catch it. He pulled out.

“What was that?”

“Fuck me.”

Michael bit his inner cheek. The boy was already pretty wrecked.

“I think you can cum just like this babe. Just stroke your dick a bit yeah? You’re close, stroke it nicely and I’m gonna put my cock back inside your mouth okay? You can cum while sucking me. There you go.”

Michael wanted to fill Luke’s mouth one more time, but the younger turned his head aside.

“Don’t want it.”

The older boy hesitated. Sometimes he just didn’t have a clue if Luke was still playing or if he actually didn’t want it. The second option has never happened yet though.

“Yeah but you’re gonna take it.”

He grabbed Luke’s sweaty hair and pressed his head against the couch. He had to lower himself slightly, to reach his mouth. 

“I don’t want it!”

Luke whined but his cock was still leaking, angrily red. 

Michael slapped him again, but the hit was light as feathers, he simply couldn’t bring himself to do it harder. He pinched Luke’s nose so he couldn’t breathe through it, which made the younger boy to open his mouth in a couple of seconds. Michael didn’t wait and slipped back inside the warm wet cave. Luke was writhing underneath him, but he was deep throating him anyway, choking heavily until he dug his nails into Michael’s thighs painfully, with a muffled scream. Michael knew Luke just had an orgasm so he closed his eyes, focusing on Luke’s wet tongue licking the throbbing head of his cock. After less than a minute he groaned loudly and cum in Luke’s mouth. The blonde was lazily swallowing the thick salty cream, slowly stroking his own cock, covered with seed. 

“That was so good Mikey.”

He said softly, reaching for the half empty bottle.

Michael shook his head.

No matter how many times Luke told him it was perfect, he always felt guilty afterwards. The state Luke was left at. He always saw Luke as the sweet, blue eyed boy and he never enjoyed ruining him like this. He kissed Luke’s forehead.

“You should take a bath baby. Want me to help you?”

Luke nodded, taking another gulp straight from the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe Michael actually wasn't that bad guy...


	17. Chapter 17

Luke was gloomily standing in the corner of the room, clutching the matte black jar with probably fifth drink that night. He figured out soon enough there was no chance for Calum to control his drinking, among this amount of people. The apartment was pretty packed, some of Calum’s friends brought their other friends and the whole crew could have been around 30 people in total. Good thing was, that Calum sort of expected this state of situation and prepared the terrace for this occasion as well. He was fully aware how easily could be drinks spilled all over his leather couch and after years of experiences, he was ready to prevent tomorrow’s cleaning as much as possible. Around 9 PM, the whole party was moved to the terrace. Despite the late October, the weather surprisingly wasn’t that bad and the fact Calum brought some outside heaters helped a lot. Well, everyone already had a couple of shots, which made them pretty heated up.  
Luke was bored and also a little hurt. Calum was paying him zero attention, which was something the blonde wasn’t used to at all. Until now, they were always alone together and Calum’s main concern usually was, if Luke ate and if he wants to eat some more. Luke simply liked the way the older boy was taking care of him and secretly, the knowledge there was no one else this close to Calum, was making him happy and calm. He was watching the tanned boy laughing in the middle of a group of his friends. They were shouting one over another, bringing up some old stories and memories they shared and when one of the guys put his arm over Calum’s shoulder, Luke couldn’t help but pout. It was most likely just a friendly gesture, but Luke was already feeling so much left out, he probably stopped thinking rationally. He finished his drink before he turned on his heel and disappeared inside of the house, just to sneak into the kitchen for refill. 

“Nothing like an old habit, isn’t it.”

Luke winced, almost knocking over the whole glass pitcher. 

Ashton was standing right behind him, arms crossed over his wide chest, smirk spread all over his face. 

The blonde decided to ignore him and he was about to leave the kitchen without a word, when the older man caught him arm. 

“Do you realize you’re underage and I just caught you drinking?”

Luke harshly pushed his hand away. 

“If I had to explain myself to someone, that someone would be Calum.”

“Don’t forget I’m your teacher as well Luke and this behavior of yours could cause you many troubles.”

“I can do whatever I please, I am home.”

Luke spat, emphasized the word home. 

“That’s bullshit Luke. Besides that, you only temporarily live here, so stop this exaggeration.”

The blonde was utterly pissed now. The alcohol fully kicked in and he was not really able to control himself anymore.

“Well then mark your damn words. You have absolutely nothing to do at this place. You were not even invited, Calum wanted to kick you out twice but he was only too polite to actually do that.”

“Watch your mouth Luke.”

“Or what? Why are you even here? How desperate you must be to just show up at your ex boyfriend’s door, knowing he doesn’t give a shit about you.”

Ashton’s face was bright red and his hands were slightly shaking. 

“You have no fucking idea what you’re talking about. You know nothing about me and Calum, who the hell do you think you are? I spent with Calum more than two years, how long have you been there? A month? You ain’t know shit.”

“I know enough. I know you’re nothing but a notorious cheater, probably having a middle age crisis, feeling a need to fuck teenagers to prove yourself you’re still relevant.”

Slap. 

Luke’s hand immediately found his burning cheek. Well, he knew he’s been inexcusably too much, but he never thought Ashton would actually slap him. He didn’t hit him hard, it was more of a shock. 

“What the fuck Ashton?? What the fuck have you done!”

Calum was rushing towards them, eyes wide with fear. 

The blonde didn’t know if he overheard their whole entire conversation, but by the way how worried he was looking at Luke, he conclusively didn’t. Which was convenient. For Luke. 

“Are you okay? Luke, are you alright?”

Calum asked panicky. 

The blonde immediately put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. 

“He hit me.”

He sobbed into Calum’s shirt, feeling the tanned boy stroking his back. 

“Luke, sweetheart, show me your face, does it hurt?”

Calum gently cupped his face, checking if there was some further injury. 

“It hurts.”

Luke sobbed once more. It didn’t really hurt at all. 

“Jesus.”

Calum sighed as he swiftly walked to the freezer and took out an ice bag. 

“Here, put it on it, yeah? Will you go to your room for a bit? I’ll be right there.”

The blonde nodded, leaving the two furious men behind.

 

“I strongly hope you know that little brat just plays you.”

“What the actual fuck Ashton? You fucking hit him! Are you mental?”

“He was provoking me! Pretty hardcore. Thank you by the way for spilling the kid every fucking detail about us.”

“It doesn’t matter! No matter what he said, you can’t just hit him Ashton, you can’t.”

“Are you serious? I caught him drinking and I told him to stop. He didn’t listen to me and only started with insults. Telling me things like he’s here at home and I’m not. He brought up our past, why did you even tell him? I thought these things were supposed to stay between us.”

“I only mentioned a few things, you’re being dramatic.”

“You told him I was cheating on you.”

“Everyone knew you were cheating on me Ashton. All of our friends, even students at school! I was the fucking last to know because you are just an expert at excuses.”

“Did you know he was drinking?”

“Yes. I allowed him to.”

“Are you serious right now? You allow an ex addict, underage as a bonus to freely drink? Do you really thank that’s responsible?”

“Leave Ash, now.”

“But…”

“No buts! I can’t deal with you right now, just go please.”

“Cal…”

“Ashton I’m not fucking joking. There are thirty people upstairs waiting for me and thank to you, also a crying teenager. Please don’t cause more damage.”

With that, the tanned boy turned on his heel, heading toward the stairs. 

 

Fortunately, the party continued quite peacefully until around 2 in the morning. After the kitchen incident, Calum was about to call the whole thing off, but Luke assured him he was fine. Calum hesitated, but he know all the people, all of his friends were having a great time and he didn’t have the heart to ruin it for them. Luke decided to stay in his room after Ashton left and honestly, Calum didn’t really protest. The blonde seemed lost during the earlier hours, he didn’t know anyone and it felt uncomfortable to explain everyone who he is and why he lives with Calum. In the end, the night was a success. Everyone had an amazing time and even Calum pushed all troubles aside and with a little help of an alcohol, he laughed from the top of his lungs. When the last person said goodnight, he almost couldn’t hold his eyes open. He looked around the apartment. The mess wasn’t dramatic, just usual stuff and Calum was very thankful for that. He threw some plastic cups and plates into a big plastic garbage bag, evaluating the rest could wait until tomorrow. He turned off the lights before softly knocked on the door of Luke’s room. 

“Come in.”

He was surprised, because he didn’t expect Luke to be awake.

“How come you’re still up?”

He asked, sitting on the edge of Luke’s bed.

The blonde shrugged. 

“Can’t sleep.”

“I’m really sorry about what happened with Ashton.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not. I…I don’t really know what got into him. Yes, he’s got a temper, but I’ve never seen him overreacting like this.”

“I’m glad he’s gone though.”

Luke said, gazing at Calum with his big blue eyes.

The older boy gently touched his right cheek.

“Does it still hurt?”

“A little.”

Luke lied readily.

“You know…”

The blonde started, lowering his gaze. 

“It reminded me what Michael used to do to me.”

Calum raised his eyebrow.

“You mean…Michael used to… hurt you?”

Luke nodded.

“Yeah. Whenever I wasn’t doing what he wanted.”

“Oh my God, Luke…”

“But I loved him, so I let him do all these things to me.”

“Sweetheart…no one has a right to treat you badly or doing anything you don’t like to you. No one.”

“I know it now. But, when someone really loves you…”

“Then he won’t have these intentions.”

Luke sighed. 

“You must have been through a lot.”

The tanned boy said, straightening his back.

The blonde looked at him softly.

“Would lay down with me for a bit?”

“I’m really tired Luke, I’m barely talking.”

“Just for a little while.”

Luke demanded.

“I always feel safe when you’re close. I guess I need that right now.”

Calum bit his lip. 

“Okay. But only a few minutes alright?”

“Sure.”

Luke nodded, making a space for the older boy.

Calum got rid of his shoes and laid down next to the blonde. The drowsiness hit him immediately. The room felt so warm, maybe because Lukw was tightly pressed against him, demanding their usual small cuddles. The black haired boy wasn’t even sure if it was cuddling. They were basically lying next to each other, stroking each other’s backs, arms and so. Luke loved that, he always craved the closeness. The attention. Calum could feel his breath on his neck. Maybe the alcohol was making him so hot inside and out. He was in his senses for sure, but he was still pretty drunk. Luke pulled him a little closer, accidentally putting his hand on the bare skin of Calum’s hip, where the shirt rolled up. 

It suddenly didn’t feel as innocent as it used to before. Calum tried to slightly shift away from the blonde, but Luke left him literally no space for those maneuvers. His mind started freaking out. He didn’t want to do anything stupid, anything he would regret the next morning or ever, this was just way too dangerous in his current non-sober state. Jesus, he was basically supplying Luke’s parents at this point! This particular thought made Calum swallow thickly. He vigorously lifted on his elbows, moving away from Luke. 

“What’s going on?”

The blonde asked, apparently confused.

The older boy ran his fingers through his slightly sweaty black hair. 

“I should get to my room, I’m really tired.”

Calum said, getting himself out of the messy sheets. 

The younger boy clutched the hem of his shirt before he managed to get out of the bed. 

“Calum? Stay with me tonight. Please….I’d make me feel a lot better after what happened today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke just loves to play the innocent victim, doesn't he? :-)


	18. Chapter 18

Despite Calum’s amazingly kind character, he happened to be resistant to Luke’s charm. After the controversial Halloween party, which left them all with mixed feelings, he did not stay the night in Luke’s bedroom, no matter how much the blonde begged or how convincing puppy eyes he tried. Somehow, Calum managed to stand his ground and never allowed anything further to happen between them. His behavior towards Luke was still as sweet and kind as ever, but he never let the blonde to break down his walls. 

Calum apparently had a chat with Ashton, because the older man ostentatiously ignored Luke on Monday, after the incident and hasn’t spoken a single word to him since then. Luke was slightly afraid Ashton will fight harder and drag him through the fact how inappropriately he provoked him, but nothing like that came. Ashton didn’t seem to care anymore. Actually, he seemed to be in surprisingly good spirit lately, all smiles and little jokes in the class.  
Calum bitterly smirked when the blonde mentioned that one evening. 

“Yeah. I assume a fresh piece of young meat is the reason behind Ashton’s miraculously good mood.”

Luke raised his eyebrow, putting down the mug full of steaming hot chocolate with white marshmallows on top. 

“What do to mean?”

Calum sighed before he took a sip of his jasmine tea.

“There are rumors he’s dating the new freshman, who has been transferred to our school to join the football team. For stipendium purpose, he’s supposedly quite a talent.”

“You mean Ashton’s just….screwing him, right?”

The black haired boy shrugged, running his fingers through a pile of papers he needed to grade.

“I don’t know. Yes, Ash usually only uses these young boys, has fun with them in bed before he kicks them out, but this doesn’t seem to be the same old case.”

“What makes you think that?”

Calum rubbed his nose, apparently not thrilled about this particular conversation. 

“I honestly don’t know that much Luke. Ashton obviously doesn’t talk about it, because the boy is not even legal, but people have seen them hanging out quite a lot. They even went for a dinner together, which is something Ashton never, ever did with his previous hook ups. He usually just took them to some shitty bar of or a no name café before he brought them home with him. He’s probably being more serious with this one.”

Luke scrunched his little nose. 

He knew this new boy from sight, he passed by him a couple of times in the hallway. To be fair, the boy was handsome. His hair was dyed blonde and he had piercing blue eyes. Even though he and Luke shared those features, they were actually very different types. The other boy was smaller and more petite than Luke. He had a typical body of a footballer, slim and lean without really trying.

“He seems nice. Don’t really get what he sees in Ashton.”

Luke bit his tongue, because he just realized Calum used to ENGAGED to Ashton not that long ago. 

“I mean…”

The older boy waved his hand. 

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean. Yeah, the boy is also a straight A student. I have seen his file, perfect little school boy who goes to church every Sunday.”

“And who sleeps with his twice his age teacher.”

“Ashton likes them young.”

Calum said emotionlessly, his head already buried in the papers.

The blonde licked his lips. 

“Don’t you wanna lay down with me for a bit? I always get so sleepy after the dinner.”

Well, Calum’s heavy, three courses dinners would make sleepy absolutely everyone. Luke’s hopes were not high for too long. 

“I can’t Luke. Have to grade those tests for tomorrow.”

The blonde pouted, because he was slowly getting frustrated. He knew for a fact, that Calum hasn’t been seeing anyone, which meant he hasn’t been sleeping with anyone either. How he wasn’t as desperate for sex as Luke was? He moved on from Ashton and Ashton clearly moved on from him, already too busy banging the next big football champion. What was the problem then? Didn’t he find Luke attractive?

“Just for ten minutes, power nap, hm?”

Luke tried again, gently tugging Calum’s hand. 

“Seriously Luke, I can’t.”

The blonde was properly annoyed.

Without another word, he left the living room and swiftly walked upstairs, locking his bedroom door behind him. He wasn’t most definitely used to hear no. He was slightly huffing under his breath as he was stripping down, until he was only wearing a pair of white boxers. He got on the bed and grabbed his phone, opening the camera. He made sure to hold the phone in the right angle, which was making the curve of his ass real big. To be honest, he didn’t even have to try. Thank to Calum’s delicious, but fatty meals, he already managed to gain almost 10 kilos since he has arrived. The boxers were skin tight around his full butt cheeks, the fabric visibly digging into his thick thighs. 

He sent the picture and didn’t have to wait for reply even five minutes. 

Jack immediately made him to take more and Luke didn’t struggle this time. The way Jack was salivating over his pictures was stroking his hurt ego and it was something Luke desperately needed right now. He was craving the attention, he was craving to feel sexually attractive and wanted. He didn’t protest when Jack instructed him to take his boxers off, he was even half hard when he was doing it. He sent him pictures of his naked ass and after a couple of minutes of hesitation, he spread his legs and took a picture of his hole, because Jack simply wanted that. Soon enough, he was lying on his back, forehead glistening with sweat as he was furiously masturbating over the filthy texts from his brother, until spraying his cum all over his belly. 

Yes, he felt guilty and ashamed after he came down from his highs, but the urge was stronger. 

 

The next morning surprised him with a light knock on his door. A little confused, he lifted himself on his elbows.

“Come in.”

Calum walked into the room, dressed in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. Luke swallowed thickly, eyes immediately glued to his naked, tanned chest. 

Shit, his skin looked so warm and soft. 

“I am sorry to disturb you this early.”

“That’s okay.”

Luke stuttered, pulling the blanket closer. He just realized he was still completely naked.

“May I please use your shower? There is something wrong with mine, it just wouldn’t work. I’m gonna call someone to come and fix it this afternoon.”

“Of course, sure…uhm, there are towels and everything in the bathroom.”

“Perfect, I will be done in 10 minutes.”

“Take your time.”

After that, Calum disappeared in the bathroom and the blonde could hear the water running a minute later. Shit, he was literally dying to peek inside! The image of naked Calum, spread on the bed, in the warm light of the nigh lamp, crept into his mind and his bare cock twitched at the memory. He bit his lips and closed his eyes for a second at the thought of the older boy writhing between the sheets, dark nipples hard and fully erected, heavily leaking cock in his hand. Fuck, he played with the idea of seeing that cock again but Calum turned off the shower way too soon. There was not a single chance for Luke to sneak in to take a look. 

The boy tip toed from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping from his body.

Unfortunately, Luke happened to be too busy staring at Calum’s thick pubic hair, peeking from under the hem of the towel, he didn’t even register the older man was talking to him.

“Sorry…what? What did you say?”

Calum raised his eyebrow and Luke would swear he smirked.

“I was just saying thank you for letting me use your shower.”

“No problem, anytime.”

Which was pretty dumb answer but well…Luke was way too distracted. 

 

Luke’s phone started vibrating in the middle of the breakfast, most precisely, in the middle of the third pancake with Nutella and berries, which he was currently eating. The blonde didn’t receive many phone calls in general, he mostly texted with his mother and both brothers on Whatsapp, so this situation was kind of unexpected. 

“It’s my dad.”

Luke said, looking at the display.

“Why don’t you accept it then?”

Calum asked, taking his eyes of off the newspaper.

“I don’t really feel like talking to him.”

“Luke, he’s your father and you haven’t talked to him for weeks. You have to take the call. Moreover, if you ignore his calls, he’ll call me anyway.”

“Yeah, I know.”

The blonde said, before he finally accepted the call.

“Hi dad.”

“Luke, how are you doing?”

“Good. Great actually. Calum has been taking….”

“I’m pleased to hear that. We will have time to talk about everything in person, we will arrive on Friday.”

“You will arrive…here?”

“Of course. Why do you sound so surprised? We haven’t seen you in months, naturally your mother and I would like to see you and get to know how you have been.”

“Is Jack…are Jack and Ben coming too?”

“Ben is working on a university project, unfortunately he’s not gonna be able to make it this week, but Jack is coming with us.”

Of course, Jack is coming.

“That’s great. That’s really great dad, I’m looking forward to seeing you all.”

“Brilliant. We will all go for a dinner on Friday night, including Calum, I will call him right after to personally invite him. He indeed deserves a lot of champagne for his patience with you.”

“Sure, dad.”

“Well then, I’m gonna talk to him shortly to arrange the details. Have a good day at school Luke. Oh, your mother says hello.”

With that, the other side of the phone went silent.

Luke’s father truly wasn’t much of a talker. 

The blonde rubbed his eyes, before he looked at the older boy.

“They’re coming on Friday. My mum, dad and Jack. They want to take you for a fancy dinner, for not kicking me out yet.”

“Aren’t you glad you’re gonna see your family?”

Luke shrugged.

“I’m looking forward to see my mum…you know my dad and I never really got on too well.”

“And Jack?”

Luke’s pupils went slightly wider.

“Of course. I miss him a lot.”

“I’m sure your whole family misses you very much. Please stop overthinking this. We’re gonna have a nice pre-Christmas weekend, it’ll be good, trust me.”

“I really want you at the dinner and….everything.”

Calum smiled softly.

“I’m positive your parents and your brother will want you for themselves for a bit, but I’ll do my best. Deal?”

Luke returned the smile.

“Deal.”

 

Luke was sitting on his usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria, thoughtlessly dipping his French fries in cheddar sauce. He was watching Ashton, who was the supervisor for today, shamelessly flirting with the new kid. He didn’t even try to be inconspicuous, keep touching the boy’s arm and playfully messing his blonde quiff. Unlike Luke, the new boy managed without any effort to become popular in like two weeks. How was that even possible? Luke has been there for three months and he didn’t find a single friend. Few people asked him if he could sell them some drugs, when the information about the main reason of his transfer leaked, but that obviously didn’t count. 

“Hey.”

Calum said, quickly taking a place next to the blonde.

“You want some?”

Luke offered, and the older boy took a few fries from his plate. 

“I’ve just talked to your dad.”

“And?”

“They will be staying at the hotel. I would totally offer them to stay at mine, but my apartment is not spacious enough to fit three more people.”

“Yeah, that’s logical.”

“You will be staying with them.”

Luke blinked.

“Me? Why?”

Calum shook his head.

“I don’t know. Jack suggested that. He thinks it will be better for you to be closer, since you see each other so little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keep you waiting for so long loves!!! 
> 
> Well, I think Luke should be careful what he asks for, what do you think?


	19. Chapter 19

No matter how hard he tried, Luke would lie if he said he wasn’t nervous about Friday. Most of the days, especially school days, dragged on, but this week seemed to fly so damn fast. Of course, he was looking forward to seeing his mother after such a long time, but he was slightly unsure about the rest of the family, each person for a different reason. Luke’s father was a cold businessman, which never really went well with Luke’s sensitive and emotional nature. His mother was always saying Luke’s dad had a weak spot for him, but Luke simply didn’t see it. Ben was the smart one, excellent at school since day one, accepted to all the best universities, never getting in troubles. Jack was hot-blooded. He had a temper and his character was naturally stubborn and aggressive, but he happened to be at the very top at football. His father’s friends patted his shoulder all the time, for having such a talented son and Luke could see the pride in his father’s eyes when he looked at Jack. Luke was just the youngest. He was pretty and cute, but he had no special talent or extraordinary skills. He wasn’t an exceptional student or captain of the school football team. He always felt less than his brothers, even though he loved them both to the moon and back. 

“Hey. Are you alright?”

Calum asked, taking his eyes off of the road.

Thursday was the longest school day, they both finished at 4PM and at this time of the year, it was already almost completely dark outside. The weather was bad in general here, but of course, in winter it was even more prominent. Luke pulled the coat closer to his body, looking blankly out of the foggy window. Heavy rain drops were running down the misty glass, storm wildly raging on. 

“I’m okay.”

He lied, because he didn’t even know why he wasn’t. 

“What bothers you Luke? You’ve been quiet today.”

The boy shook his head.

“I’m honestly not quite sure.”

The tanned boy bit his lip. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow? About your family coming?”

Luke threw his head back, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds.

“How weird does that sound. I mean…it’s my family. People who are supposed to be the closest to me.”

“It doesn’t have to necessarily work this way Luke. Every family is different and trust me, every single one has its own issues.”

 

Luke remained silent even during dinner, which contained of Chinese take away. It has been a long day and Calum didn’t feel like cooking. The tanned boy collected empty paper boxes and threw them to the trash can before he turned his head to the blonde.

“Wanna watch some TV with me?”

Luke raised his eyebrow.

“We always watch TV together.”

Calum bit his lip.

“I know. I mean if you wanna lay down with me.”

The younger boy blinked. 

He couldn’t even remember the last time Calum actually allowed him to get closer to him. The dark haired boy has been excellent at keeping his proper distance from Luke lately.

The boy nodded.

“Sure.”

It felt so good. It felt so damn amazing lying in Calum’s arms and feeling his steady heart beating. Luke inhaled. He loved the smell of the older boy’s faded cologne, it was still warm and spicy, yet a lot less intense than in the morning when he applied it. Luke wanted to turn around and bury his nose into Calum’s neck to savor the velvet skin inch by inch, but he knew he couldn’t. He closed his eyes and pressed himself against the tanned boy’s front. His eyes flew open again. He was aware of the fact Calum usually didn’t wear underwear at home. They obviously never talked about it, but the first thing the older boy did when he got from work was changing into a pair of sweatpants or baseball shorts. Luke would lie if he said he didn’t seek the little moments when Calum lifted his hands or simply stretched and his dark pubes went on display. He surely never realized how much these sneak peaks left Luke hot and bothered. Well, the blonde could definitely feel Calum wasn’t wearing underwear right now. He could clearly feel the unmistakable press on his butt, which could mean only one thing. Luke’s cheeks turned read and he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat or two. He almost stopped breathing when he pressed down a bit further, seemingly by accident. 

Calum’s low huff only confirmed his suspicions. 

The tanned boy’s cock was hardening and Luke could barely hide his excitement. He knew he had to control himself and he definitely needed to stop being obvious, but the feeling of Calum’s growing erection against his ass was overwhelming. 

The blacked haired boy started shifting on his spot, probably desperate to find a less awkward position and save himself further embarrassment. His penis was fully hard now, his erection prominent through the fabric of his sweatpants.

Calum’s forehead was glistening with sweat. Shit. Shit. He couldn’t even believe it was happening and he probably never felt this awkward in his life. He tried to move around, but it didn’t change anything at all. The long months of celibacy couldn’t have been unnoticed. He hated himself, because it was so wrong! He was sick of the idea of seeing Luke as a sexual object, because for the God’s sake, he was supposed to supply the kid’s parents. Well, his body reacted otherwise and he didn’t know what to do. Did Luke notice? Damn, of course he fucking did! He must have been dead to not to notice such a thing. He prayed for the fucking erection to go away, but it got even more sensitive from rubbing against Luke’s butt as he was shifting around like crazy. This was so, so bad.   
Almost near the tears, Calum’s put a hand of Luke’s hip to firmly push him away, not caring about being conspicuous or not, he just needed to get the hell away from the friction. 

“Luke…you need to move away…”

The blonde’s throat was completely dry. It was now or never. 

He turned his head slightly, side facing the older boy. 

“It’s okay.”

The words were almost inaudible, because his voice was failing. 

“What….”

Calum whispered into the heavy silence, but he didn’t get to finish the sentence, because the blonde rubbed against his crotch so hard he squeaked out loud. 

“Stop.”

He murmured under his breath, but the younger didn’t listen. 

He started firmly rubbing his full ass against Calum’s hard rock penis, pressing the fattened up cheeks onto the right places with a force. Luke was so lost in the moment he probably didn’t fully realize what he was doing. All he really knew was he wanted it badly. He wanted make Calum cum so badly. 

“Don’t..don’t oh…”

Calum’s eyes were shut as he helplessly rocked his hips forward, meeting the soft plush of Luke’s ass. After nearly half a year without sex, it didn’t really take too much effort. He squeezed the young boy’s hips so hard his knuckles went white as he came with a loud groan. The moment his orgasm hit him was beyond amazing. He couldn’t stop himself from spilling into his sweatpants, greatly wetting the front. The feeling of relief was incredible, as he soaked the grey fabric with his thick seed.

They both were breathing heavily when the reality caught on them. 

Luke didn’t dare to move or to make a sound, Calum was the one to react. As soon as he put himself together somehow, he dragged his limp body over Luke’s and got out of the couch. The blonde could hear swift footsteps rushing up the stairs, followed by slamming of the door of Calum’s bedroom. 

 

“Hey.”

Luke said, putting down his cup.

“I made a coffee.”

Well, nothing as awkward as the morning after. 

“Hey. Uhm, good. Great, thanks.”

Calum answered, completely out of his element. 

He basically spent the whole night thinking about what happened in the living room and how he’s gonna face Luke’s father this evening, after getting off against his son’s ass. He was disgusted with himself.

“Oh and I bought some donuts downstairs.”

He pointed at paper box on the kitchen counter. 

“You didn’t have to.”

Calum said quietly, putting some papers into his bag, spending way too much time on smoothening the files.

He finally sat down, accepting a cup of steaming coffee.

“Listen to me Luke…”

He started, but the younger boy interrupted. 

“We don’t have to talk about that.”

The tanned boy raised his eyebrow, his cheeks in flames.

“About last night.”

Luke continued.

“It’s…natural, okay? There is no need to make a big deal out of it.”

“Luke…I appreciate your understanding but…”

“Please. Just drop it.”

“Drop it? How? How can you drop something so…”

“Calum! Seriously. It’s not a big deal. Okay? No one got murdered, everything’s fine.”

“But…”

“I beg you Calum. My family is about to arrive in a couple of hours. I’m honestly stressed quite enough by just that.”

The older boy exhaled, nervously rubbing his nose.

 

It was 5 in the afternoon and there was not literally a minute Luke wouldn’t think of last night. The timing wasn’t good. The timing wasn’t good at all. Couple of days ago, hurt and rejected, he was actually looking forward to seeing Jack. His brother always wanted him. He was the right booze for Luke’s ego. But now…the situation just changed. He wasn’t excited about Jack’s presence, he had so many mixed feelings about it. He couldn’t get Calum out of his head. The way he muffled his scream when he came will probably follow Luke for the rest of his life. 

“Sweetheart!”

Luke’s mother was the first one to greet him when they entered the restaurant. She hugged her son tightly, pressing soft kiss onto his cheek.

“I missed you so much darling.”

She said on the verge of tears, pulling away from the hug just to look at the blonde properly. 

“You look amazing!”

Luke blushed. He knew his look changed quite dramatically.

When they saw him for the last time, he was a skinny, broken boy.

He managed to gain almost 10 kilos during the beyond comfortable stay at Calum’s and his appearance was a million times healthier. 

“I’ve been doing good mum. Calum’s taking an amazing care of me.”

“I see.”

Luke shivered when he heard Jack’s voice. He looked up, meeting his brother’s blue eyes, so much alike like his own. 

He looked good. Effortlessly attractive as always, wearing black skinny jeans, simple white t-shirt and a perfectly fitted black blazer. His blonde hair slicked back and his face freshly tanned. 

He put his arms around Luke, quickly squeezing his ass before anyone could notice. 

“You look great baby brother. You truly look like you’re getting a proper care.”

“Why don’t we finally sit down to make a toast?”

Stern voice of Luke’s father broke through all the other noises.

Calum swallowed. Well, that’s gonna be quite a night. 

He was quietly following their little group to the table when his sight glanced at the two brothers in front of him. His face froze as he noticed Jack, trying to reach for Luke’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for keeping you waiting loves! Well, that's surely gonna be quite a night. Any guesses what's gonna happen?


	20. Chapter 20

The evening was a little uneasy, which was actually something Calum sort of expected. He remembered Luke’s father and was fully aware he was a very special man, with not much sense of humor and liking for bitter, unnecessary remarks. He was a proper gentleman and he knew perfectly well how to behave, looking sharp in his tailor made suite and crazy expensive watch on his left wrist. The first half an hour was in the name of a small talk, basically delivering of the main information to Luke’s parents. Strange thing was, Luke’s father never really asked anything Luke himself. He always turned to Calum to hear about his son’s health, eating habits or school results. The black haired boy felt bad for Luke, who was sitting there, getting almost zero attention from his dad, who hasn’t seen him in months. Of course his mother was there, gently squeezing Luke’s hand, staring at him like he was a saint. It was pretty clear Luke was his mom’s little boy and she cared so much about her youngest son. Calum tried his best to put those thoughts behind, so he could purely focus on the conversation with Mr. Hemmings. 

Jack didn’t talk much. He was sitting casually right next to Luke, like only the simple presence of his brother was satisfying for him. In a fact, he was just waiting. He was patiently waiting for this dinner to be over, because he knew it was pointless to try to get closer to Luke, with his family and Calum around. He didn’t want to give especially his mother a reason for suspicions. He couldn’t help himself though and put his hand on Luke’s thigh under the table. The table cloths were long and no one saw a thing. Unfortunately, his brother didn’t happen to be extremely cooperating and pushed his needy hand away every single time, shooting warning looks. Jack smirked, but left the young boy alone. He knew his time will come. Just about two more hours of his dad and Calum’s boring conversation and a couple more bottles of champagne. 

“We are truly thankful Calum. Me and my wife, we highly appreciate everything you have done so far for Luke.”

Calum blushed.

“My pleasure.”

He sad dumbly and his eyes immediately met with Luke’s. The look on Jack’s face made obvious he caught that.

The black haired boy coughed. 

“I mean…Luke hasn’t been difficult at all, it’s actually nice to have him here.”

Luke’s father nodded, taking a sip from his glass. 

“I’m glad to hear he’s not acting out like he usually does.”

“No at all Sir.”

“What about that ex fiancée of yours Calum? No news regarding this matter? Naturally, we wouldn’t want Luke’s presence to disturb your private life.”

Jack straightened his back on his chair. This topic probably caught got his attention. 

Calum shook his head. 

“No, Mr. Hemmings, you don’t have to worry about this. Ashton and I are over and it’s quite safe to say, for good. As far as I know, he’s already been in a new relationship for a few weeks now.”

“He moved on quickly.”

Calum shrugged.

“He was never overly emotional about these things, so I’m honestly not surprised.”

“What about you?”

“Me?”

The dark boy asked quietly, slowly chewing on his steak.

“Yes. Are you interested in someone new?”

Calum can literally feel Luke staring at him.

“No. I think I need a little more time to figure things out, I’m not rushing into anything at this moment.”

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Luke’s father dug fork into his own meal.

“That’s very smart of you Calum. Relationships must be approached reasonably. It’s not a bad thing to be picky at all. It’s only a sign you know your worth. You should take notes from Calum, Luke.”

Mr. Hemmings finally turned his attention to the blonde. Before he could even reply, his father continued.

“Speaking of, the Clifford bastard is back in town.”

He said casually, but Luke’s throat went immediately dry.

“What?”

“Yeah.”

Jack said, smoothening his blazer.

“He’s been back for a couple of days, that’s what I heard.”

“Did you…did you see him?”

“Of course not. Do you think he would just show up on our porch, after everything?”

Luke swallowed.

“Makes sense.”

“I don’t know where he’s staying at or what he’s doing, but I’m gonna have my way with him once I find out.”

Mr. Hemmings rolled his eyes.

“I thought I made myself clear. You will not.”

“But why dad? After everything he’s done to Luke!”

Jack raised his voice, thoughtlessly putting his hand over Luke’s.

“Keep your voice down Jack, we’re certainly not here alone. I’m not gonna repeat myself. I have the same opinion about the waste of space named Michael Clifford, but your aggressive acts wouldn’t change anything. It would only mean a lot of work for my lawyers and negative effect on your study.”

Jack apparently wanted to argue more, but his father made very clear this conversation was over. 

Before dessert, Mr. Hemmings went outside to make a phone call and Luke’s mother excused herself and left to the bathroom. 

“So…”

Jack started casually.

“All single and ready for new adventure, right?”

For some reason, Calum didn’t like his tone.

“Um, yeah. But as I said, I’m in no hurry.”

“Well, to a relationship maybe, but what about some hook ups? You know what I mean.”

“I’m not really that type of person I guess.”

Jack nodded slowly.

“Interesting you don’t miss sex at all.”

Calum didn’t answer.

“Or maybe you have someone to help you out, huh?”

“Jack, quit this.”

Luke said firmly.

“Why? Does it bother you?”

“I think you’re making Calum uncomfortable.”

“Am I? Or maybe I’m just making you uncomfortable. Hm?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You think I didn’t see those little looks you’ve been giving each other?”

Jack hissed and Luke pupils went wide, because Jesus, he was talking like he completely forgot Calum was there!

“Jack. STOP. Now.”

He warned, turning his attention to Calum.

“He’s overly protective sometimes, please don’t take any of this seriously.”

The dark haired boy tilted his head. It was all very strange.

“Will you excuse us for a second?”

Luke said, heading to the bathroom, with Jack following his lead. The younger boy quickly checked if they were alone, before he finally spoke up.

“What the hell Jack? Are you completely mental?”

Without a word, the older boy pressed Luke firmly against the wall and kissed him roughly.

“I’m going mad over the idea of you and him.”

“You’re fucking insane.”

Luke breathed out, trying to push his brother off of him. But Jack held him tight.

“I see the way you’re looking at him.”

“You’re being ridiculous. It’s only happening in your head, there’s nothing going on between me Calum. He’s far too polite and responsible for that.”

“What’s stopping YOU?”

Jack suddenly asked and caught Luke completely off the guard. The younger boy gasped, his mind racing to put together a reasonable answer. 

“We need to get back to the table.”

Luke stuttered, smoothing out his slightly messed up hair.

“Answer me!”

Jack spat, pulling him back by his arm, but the younger boy wasn’t having it.

“Do you seriously want dad to come here looking for us?”

With that, he left the bathroom swiftly, without waiting for his brother. 

Luke caught Calum’s questioning gaze, but he rather looked away. He was upset and he knew he needed to calm down immediately.

The dark haired boy was staring at his flushed cheeks with raised eyebrow and he noticed how Luke shivered when his brother put his hand on his shoulder as he returned from the bathroom. 

Why Jack was keep touching him? Calum had a sister and it was pretty normal for them to occasionally hug each other or kiss each other on a cheek, but the tension between Luke and Jack was different. Their behavior seemed a lot more intimate than was common between siblings. 

Calum looked at Luke’s parents. They were both staring at their phones, not paying any attention to their sons.

 

They decided to call it a night couple of minutes after midnight. 

“Luke?”

Calum asked, reaching for his coat.

“Yeah?”

“You can come home with me, if you want to. I would drop you off here in the morning, that’s not an issue.”

The blonde bit his lips, like he was actually considering this option. 

“Thank you Calum, but he’s gonna be fine. Family time, you know.”

Jack smiled, pushing his younger brother forward.

Luke turned around before Calum walked out of the restaurant.

“See you tomorrow Calum.”

The older boy nodded.

“See you tomorrow Luke.”

 

Luke was brushing his teeth, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He bowed down to wash his mouth and before he could even realize it, his brother was standing behind him. Naked.

“You barely fit into those.”

He said slowly, touching Luke’s butt through the material of his black jeans.

“You’ve gotten big.”

He continued, his hands wondering higher, slipping under the younger boy’s shirt, squeezing the little pooch of fat, mercilessly hanging over the hem of his jeans.

“Could you not?”

Luke snapped as we was trying to shake the demanding hands off.

“Nothing wrong with that baby, you know I like you soft a full.”

He gently licked the side of Luke’s neck, feeling his brother shivering under the touch.

“That squashy little belly and that fat ass, damn, I could play with them all day.”

Jack whispered, slapping Luke’s ass so hard the boy almost jumped. Jack and his obsession with curves.

“Show me that perfect big ass of yours.”

Without waiting, the older boy swiftly undone Luke’s jeans and roughly pulled them down, along with his boxers.

“Fuck.”

He groaned as he slapped the bare butt, before kneading the soft cheeks with both of his hands.

“Will you slow down?”

Luke whined in protest, because he wanted to get some extra time. He still didn’t know if he even wanted it!

Instead of that, Jack pressed his rock hard cock against his bum. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t want this. After such a long time.”

“I’m surprised YOU want this, since you get to fuck your girlfriend regularly.”

Mentioning Jack’s girlfriend was usually a safe mood killer, but apparently, not this time.

“Does this feel like I don’t fucking want it?”

Jack spat, aggressively pushing his penis into Luke’s crack. 

“Need to have you.”

He continued, rubbing over his brother’s clenched hole with force. Suddenly, he grabbed Luke’s arm and pulled it behind his back, holding it in place roughly. 

“What the hell are you doing? It hurts!”

Luke screamed, obviously in pain. 

“Are you gonna be a good little boy for me?”

“You’re a fucking dick!”

“You’re gonna get my dick.”

Jack replied, pushing his brother onto the cold marble desk, right next to the sink. He reached for the nearest body lotion, spreading some of the cream onto his fingers.

“I will destroy that little slutty hole of yours.”

Without a warning, he pushed one finger inside, making the younger whine.

“Gonna fuck you so good you won’t even think of anyone else for weeks.”

He pushed his now two fingers deeper, making Luke cry out and arch his back to ease the pain. 

“So tight. Maybe you didn’t lie when you said you haven’t been fucked for months. Silly impotent.”

He was talking about Calum right now. 

“If I had you under my roof, I would fuck you and claim you the very first night. He doesn’t know what he’s missing, he doesn’t know what a needy little whore you are.”

“I’m not a whore.”

“Eager to spread your legs for me since 15 years old, sounds a lot like a whore to me.”

Luke wanted to put up further fight, but his brother curled his fingers inside him, pressing them into his prostate hard. 

“Shit.”

Luke’s head dropped, as the pleasure was making him relax around the three digits, wanting it or not.

“There you go.”

Jack smirked, mercilessly massaging the little bundle of nerves until Luke finally surrendered. His knees went week and he found himself pushing against the fingers on his own accord. He hated Jack for doing this. He hated himself for doing this. For keep walking in circles, for keep coming back.

“Obedient little bitch.”

Jack said, before he positioned himself behind Luke and entered him on one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke will never learn :(


	21. Chapter 21

Jack knew exactly what Luke wanted to hear. And he made sure to use all the right words. He showered the young boy with compliments, because he simply knew he was craving it. And he was. Luke needed the attention as much as he needed to breathe. He needed to feel loved, desired, wanted. Out of all the people, it seemed like only Jack could give him this feeling. Maybe because he has known Luke for his whole life, maybe because he was sick and painfully obsessed with his younger brother, so or so, he always manipulated Luke into get him exactly where he wanted him. Most of the time, in his bed. They both fell asleep almost immediately after their bathroom fuck, which only lasted for a couple of minutes. Jack emptied deep inside of his brother, just a few seconds after he made him cum all over the marble sink desk. They were too exhausted for any further activities. Nevertheless, Luke was woken up at the break of down, by Jack who was demanding sex. He took his time this time. He fucked Luke on his back, slowly, passionately and quite gently. He was not as rough as usual, still not 100% woken up himself. Luke had to muffle his moans the whole time, because the act was pretty intense and he was doing crazy with need. It was physical. Jack knew Luke’s body probably better than he knew his own and he knew what he liked. It was easy for him to make Luke scream in pleasure, to make his body tremble, to take him just like he wanted to be taken. 

They were both flushed and sweaty when the younger boy wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and threw his head back. He was fucking him deep, with agonizing precision. The head of his dick was mercilessly rubbing all over Luke’s oversensitive prostate and he had to bite his fist to not to scream out loud. 

“I’m gonna come inside you.”

Jack breathed out, never stopping the intensive stimulation of his brother’s sweet spot. 

“Please.”

Luke replied, almost inaudibly, too lost in his lust.

“Gonna fill you up so well. Are you gonna take it all baby?”

The younger boy only nodded, whining against his brother’s shoulder, his eyes closed.

“Such a pathetic cumslut. What about you, dirty little boy, are you gonna make a mess on your big belly?”

He said, rubbing the softness of Luke’s untoned stomach with his hand.

The younger boy immediately blushed, because no matter how much Jack admired his current fullness, Luke felt very insecure about it.

“Looking so hot, all chubbed up.”

He continued, fucking the blonde even harder.

Luke arched his back on the bed, trying to hush those voices of doubts. It really looked like Jack was turned on by it.

“Come on sweetheart, spray all over your belly, yeah.”

The younger instinctively reached between his legs, to wrap his hand around his heavily leaking cock. 

His brother grabbed his wrist, pushing it away.

“Just from my cock baby. Just from my fucking dick pressing against your sweet spot.”

Luke cried out, spreading his thighs further apart to let him deeper. 

“Just like that. Shit, you’re the best fuck.”

The older cursed, hammering into the boy with a full force. After one particularly hard push, Luke finally let go, wetting his belly with hot spurts of his cum.  
Before he could even compose himself, he whined at the feeling of warm sperm being pumped into him. He whimpered at the stickiness, trying to writhe away from the weeping cock, but Jack only slipped deeper inside. 

When he was finally done, he slowly pulled out, waiting for the accumulated seed to start leaking. He watched the pearly white fluid gushing out of the gaping hole and he couldn’t help and pushed it back inside with his softening cock. Even now, completely soft, he stayed inside Luke, hovered over him and kissed him filthily with a lot of tongue.

“So good.”

View of quilt immediately washed all over the younger boy’s body. It was wrong. It was so fucking completely wrong in so many ways and he felt so disgusted with himself he couldn’t physically stay still. He felt like he would choke, it he stayed in that bed for a one more minute.

“I need to take a shower.”

He murmured, forcefully pushing his brother off of him. He hissed at the slight pain he unmistakably felt coming from his butt, quickly heading to the bathroom. Luke stood under the hot stream of water for good half an hour, like it was supposed to wash off the shame.

 

Calum swiftly fixed up his thick hair with a bit of hair wax and sprayed on definitely way too much of his perfume. He crunched his nose at the strong scent, hoping it will wear off slightly on the way. He threw leather jacket over his long sleeve black shirt and checked himself in the mirror one last time. Two his favorite vintage silver rings and he was ready to go. Shit, he was already running late, because the damn Uber declined his first reservation. The tanned boy grabbed his phone and his credit card holder, quickly rushing towards the door. He nearly jumped, when he spotted the blonde right in front of him, with a key in his hand. 

“Jesus Luke! You scared me.”

The older body gasped, trying to catch his breath after the shock.

“I’m sorry.”

“What…what are you even doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your family until tomorrow?”

Calum was right. It was Saturday evening and he absolutely wasn’t expecting Luke to show up. 

“Yeah, uhm, can I come in? It’s kinda cold.”

“Oh my God, sorry, of course.”

The black haired boy stepped back inside the apartment, making space for Luke to get in.

“Did something happen?”

The blonde shook his head, putting his phone on the kitchen counter.

“No. Not really, everything went just fine. It’s …. my dad. He got a call from work and per usual, he made it a priority.”

“Couldn’t it wait until Monday?”

“It most definitely could, but…it’s typical for him. He’s a workaholic, it would bug him all the damn time, so both he and mum agreed to rather leave this evening, than tomorrow morning as they originally planned.”

Calum bit his lip. He felt genuinely sorry for the boy. 

He had everything, speaking of the material things. Luke’s parents brought him the newest iPhone, AirPods and many designer paper bags packed with new clothes he didn’t need. Yet his father wasn’t even willing to spend a proper weekend with him. One, damn, weekend. Luke put on a casual face, but Calum knew how he felt inside. He desperately wanted to give his father the best impression, but he barely got a chance. 

“I’m so sorry Luke.”

“It’s okay. I mean…it’s not, but it’s the way it is. That’s how I’ve known him my whole life, people don’t change.”

Calum’s phone was furiously vibrating in his hand, the new Uber driver was probably getting impatient.

“You were leaving, right?”

“Yeah. We’re having this thing with guys from football team, closing the season party.”

“Nice. Sounds fun.”

“It’s not really a party, we just go to the bar and have a couple of drinks, talking the last season…boys’ crap.”

“You should go, I guess the car outside was waiting for you.”

“You should have called you’re coming back…I can still cancel it, if you’d want me to stay.”

Luke quickly shook his head.

“What? Absolutely not, that’s nonsense Calum, why would you do that?”

“I don’t wanna leave you alone.”

And wasn’t that the sweetest thing Luke have ever heard?

He fought the urge to ask Calum to stay. It was Luke’s fault the older boy cut off most of his private life and he had no right to ruin one of the few nights with his friends.

“I’m gonna be just fine. Please, go. Go and have fun, you so deserve it, you’re stuck here with me all the time.”

“It’s not like that and you know it.”

“Whatever. Enjoy the night. I’m actually quite tired, I think I’m gonna catch up on Netflix a bit and go to bed soon. You don’t have to worry about me.”

The tanned boy was still hesitating. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay…there is leftover mac and cheese in the fridge, if you were hungry.”

“You literally made my day.”

The older boy smiled.

“Well, I guess I should get going.”

“Calum?”

The boy turned his head back to Luke.

“You look good tonight.”

Calum blushed, but ended up saying nothing. 

“I’ll be home soon, goodnight Luke.”

 

Calum was absolutely positive the last four tequila shots wasn’t such a good idea. Simply said, he was a mess. The evening started quite innocently, they had a couple of beers, then moved onto gin/tonic, which was probably the moment he should have stopped. Well, he sort of wanted to, but his friends were reckless. They kept saying this reunion was always a special occasion, which meant occasion to get wasted. The music was good and the bar was packed, they were having a great time. Literally everyone from the team came, some of them even brought their friends, so the group was big and wild. He didn’t know when and how, but suddenly, their table was covered with shot glasses, lemon pieces and spilled salt. He couldn’t remember how many tequilas he actually had, but most definitely enough, judging by his blurred vision. 

Fair to say, he saved himself from the fierce crowd just in time. He stumbled outside of the bar around 2AM, extremely focused on the display of his phone, trying his best to proceed with the Uber order. It took a while in his inglorious condition, but the car eventually appeared in 15 minutes. He was pretty sure he fell asleep at the backseat, because when he opened his heavy eyes, they were in front of his house. 

Despite his state, he managed to refresh himself a little bit, checking if he didn’t forget his phone, card holder and keys. Thankfully, he had everything. Jesus, at his age and still not drinking reasonably. With all the effort, he finally made it to his apartment, reminding himself Luke was upstairs sleeping. He carelessly threw his jacket onto the couch and made his way towards the fridge, because he knew a bottle of water will be his friend in a couple of hours. He silently cursed as he tripped over a metal lantern in the corner of the stairs and if he hoped the noise didn’t wake Luke up, he was wrong. 

“Calum?”

Luke’s blonde head appeared on the top of the stairs.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…just…stumbled. Go back to sleep Luke.”

“Are you sure?”

The boy clearly didn’t believe him much. 

“Sure, go to your bedroom. Sorry for the noise, didn’t mean to.”

“Let me help you.”

Luke finally decided to not to buy Calum’s made up bullshit, reached for his arm and supported his body a little bit.

“Luke, that’s really not necessary, I can walk by myself.”

“I know. We’ll just get you to your room and I’ll go.”

The blonde promised, leading the unstable boy through the little hall towards the door of his bedroom.

“Sit down.”

Luke murmured, pushing gently against Calum’s chest, making him to sit on the bed.

The older boy looked utterly confused. 

“You can’t sleep with your shoes on.”

He explained as he bent down to unlace Calum’s white Converse. 

“You don’t…”

“Shhh just a second.”

Done with the shoes, Luke’s finger tips brushed over the buttons of Calum’s black shirt. He swallowed.

“You should take this off too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we having here...do you think Luke will finally break Calum??


	22. Chapter 22

Luke’s breath got stuck in his throat as he clutched the fine material of Calum’s black shirt. The air was hot and heavy, maybe because the blonde set the central heater on the maximum or maybe simply because of the painful tension. Faded scent of tequila was still quite prominent, but Luke could only smell Calum’s worn out perfume. He inhaled deeply, feeling the tanned boy’s firm chest under his fingers. No one was talking and Luke had no idea what was going through Calum’s mind at this very moment. They were fixedly staring at each other, both of them feeling the heavy gaze even through the dark. The younger boy’s heart was beating fast and his hands were shaking, but at the same time, he was encouraged by Calum’s apathy. He slowly unbuttoned the first stud, his mouth completely dry. He knew he was pushing it too far, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Luke...”

Calum murmured under his breath, but the blonde decided to ignore it. He wasn’t really protesting, right? Luke actually liked him this way. For the very first time, Calum didn’t have it under control. He wasn’t the perfect young man with a perfect hair cut in a perfect blazer, always making the right and reasonable decisions. He was drunk and vulnerable, so not himself and so out of his mind.

It reminded him the times him and Michael couldn’t even have sex in a sober state anymore. It was during the last phase of their relationship, when both of them were too fed up, tired and desperate. Michael always kept his eyes closed when he was fucking him and Luke knew it was because he wasn’t thinking of him. He didn’t know if Michael had someone particular on his mind, but he simply couldn’t look at Luke. The blonde couldn’t stand it. There was no greater punishment for him than not being wanted. He lived for that feeling and he was so scared of being alone, with no one to love him, no one to show him affection. He was nasty back then. He was a nasty piece of trash and he hated himself for what he was doing. But he was reckless. Maybe he was going crazy from the pills he was stealing from Michael, taking them uncontrollably, or maybe it was just his pride and sick need for attention. After those fucks when Michael didn’t look at him once, he left without a word and went back home, crying and cursing all the way there, because of the fact Michael didn’t stop him. Then, he begged Jack to fuck him. He needed to feel the roughness, because it was a sign of how much Jack wanted him. He was acting all crazy, rushing his brother to fuck him quickly in the bathroom, while their parents were watching TV in the living room. He was absolutely lost back then. Those were the darkest times. 

Luke swallowed thickly, trying to push these thoughts to the back of his head. He put one of his knees on the edge of the bed, gently pushing against Calum’s chest. He wanted him to lay down, so he could get on top of him. His heart skipped a beat when he pressed the boy against the mattress, starting to hover over him, but Calum didn’t let him. He probably got back to his senses a little and realized how alarming the situation actually was. He quickly lifted himself, pushing Luke away from him strongly. 

“What are you doing?”

He snapped, looking the younger boy right in his eyes. 

Luke wasn’t able to talk. He was so shaken and embarrassed, he couldn’t make a sound. 

The tanned boy exhaled sharply, running his fingers through his messy hair. 

“Leave, Luke.”

The blonde wanted to say something to save the situation so badly, but he remained silent eventually. Calum didn’t look in a mood to ask him twice, so he bowed his head and swiftly exited the bedroom. 

 

He fucked up again. Jesus, what was he thinking? Luke’s cheeks were burning red when he got back to his bed. He felt like an idiot. And idiots most definitely do not deserve someone like Calum. Fear crept into his mind, because this time, he was seriously scared of the consequences. Not that Calum would kick him out, Luke’s father was probably paying him way too well for that, but the idea of their relationship not being the same was what haunted him. He wanted Calum close. He needed him. 

Luke couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. He managed to fall asleep around 7 AM, when pale morning light touched the half closed curtains.   
He looked at the screen of his phone. It was nearly 11 AM and he was wondering how much longer he could stay hidden inside his bedroom. He was starving, but the idea of facing Calum was literally killing him. He turned onto his stomach to muffle the annoying rumbling, when he heard a knock on the door. For a moment, he was considering pretending he was asleep, but he figured out soon enough he couldn’t pretend forever. 

“Come in.”

There he was. Calum didn’t look as bad as someone would expect after such a night, but he definitely looked tired. He smelled like his usual shower gel and his hair was still a little wet. He was wearing a fresh pair of grey sweatpants and a white hoodie on top. He put a plate with two peanut butter toasts and sliced apple on Luke’s nightstand. 

“That’s all I had energy for.”

He said in an apologetic tone.

“Thank you…you…you didn’t have to…make anything at all.”

“Well, we have to eat.”

Luke bit his lip. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Not my best, but I guess I deserve it.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I should know better than drinking like this, at my age.”

“Happens to everyone Calum. It’s not a big deal.”

Silence spread between them and Luke really couldn’t stand the creeping awkwardness. 

“I apologize for last night. It was…completely inappropriate.”

The older boy looked at him. 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything Luke. It’s all my fault and I take all the responsibility. I mean…after the…incident, in the living room, I absolutely understand you got those signals…”

Jesus. Sober Calum was back. 

The responsible, saint and always rational Calum, who would rather die than to admit the so called incident was normal, simple lust. You just don’t get off rubbing against someone you’re not interested in at all!!

But for some reason, Luke didn’t want to argue. There was no point of trying to push Calum into something he didn’t even want to admit to himself. One part of Luke was happy Calum wasn’t mad at him but the other one secretly wished to get a reaction out of him. Good or bad, it didn’t matter. Luke wanted to see the real, the raw Calum just once. He wanted to see some emotions, he wanted to even see his anger. It was amazing how great Calum was, but he was so good it actually hurt. 

He breathed out and forced a smile. 

“I’m glad we’re okay about it.”

 

It was hopeless. Nothing worked. Waiting around, pushing him…just nothing. Calum had an incredible self-control and Luke was beyond annoyed by it. 

“Jesus, I think I need a double cheeseburger.”

Calum moaned from his spot on the sofa. He has been there since their little morning talk, lying under blankets, watching a football match the blonde didn’t give a damn about. 

“I’ll get it.”

Luke offered, because a walk in the crisp air didn’t seem like such a bad idea. At least it would make him stop staring at Calum and thinking of why he didn’t want him. 

“No, you don’t have to. I better get up, can’t spend all day on this sofa.”

“You can.”

Luke shrugged.

“Plus, tomorrow is a public holiday, remember?”

“I completely forgot.”

The tanned boy said, clearly pleased by this information. He lifted himself on his elbows.

“Anyway…”

“Lay down. I’ll go get the burgers, actually in the mood for one as well.”

“Really?”

“Sure, no problem.”

The blonde simply threw a puffy jacket over his tracksuit and walked out of the door. He needed to clear his head desperately. 

 

“I’ll get two double cheeseburgers, large box of chicken nuggets with sweet and sour sauce, two large fries with mayonnaise and ketchup, onion rings with chili sauce and two large Oreo milkshakes.”

Luke was kind of bothered he couldn’t place his order via screen ordering as he was used to back in Sydney. It would save him those curious looks from strangers, probably wondering if he was gonna eat all of it just by himself.

He stepped aside, impatiently waiting for his food, when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Sounds like a proper Sunday lunch.”

Luke turned around, ready to tell this whoever to fuck off and mind his own business, but he froze in the middle of his movement. 

There was a blonde boy standing behind him, clutching a greasy paper bag, already sipping on his cola. Luke knew him. It was the new boy. The new boy Ashton was probably banging. 

“Can I help you?”

Luke snapped, utterly irritated.

The other blonde’s jaw dropped slightly.

“I’m…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it a bad way.”

“Mmm.”

Luke replied, turning his back to the future football legend.

“We’re going to the same school.”

Luke rolled his eyes.

“So?”

“I’m Christian.”

The boy offered him his hand and no matter how much Luke didn’t like him in advance, he knew it would be way too rude to not accept it. 

“Luke.”

“I apologize for approaching you this way…I just moved here and it’s always nice to see a familiar face.”

They were interrupted by a girl which handed Luke a paper bag with his order and for a second, he was honestly considering to just say bye and leave. He looked at the boy. He had blue eyes, very similar to Luke’s. His blonde hair was hidden under a baseball cap and he was wearing school team bomber jacket. So classy. 

“Which way are you going?”

Luke eventually asked.

Christian shrugged.

“I’ll walk with you.”

“Why? Don’t you have anything better to do than to walk around town on Sunday?”

Luke asked, but held the door open for the smaller blonde.

“Honestly, I don’t.”

Luke raised his eyebrow, swallowing remark about Mr. Irwin probably happy to fill his free time. 

“Not a family guy?”

“I am, but my family’s not there. I live just by myself.”

“You moved here alone?”

“My dad couldn’t leave his job and my mum needs to stay with my baby sister. I didn’t want them to leave our home for me, especially when we don’t know how it’s gonna work here.”

“You’re still a minor…”

“I’m actually turning eighteen in January. Lots of papers to sign, but they eventually allowed me to live by myself for the couple of months until I’m of age.”

“You must miss your family.”

Christian smiled.

“We face time a ton.”

They talked a little during the rest of their walk, until Luke stopped in front of the familiar building.

“Well, that’s me.”

“Okay. Wow, these cakes look delicious. Are they good?”

The smaller boy said, looking at the sweet pastry through the window of the café. 

“Insanely good.”

Christian nodded, half looking at the brownies, half looking at Luke.

“Maybe we could grab a bite sometime…show me the ones I should try. My treat.”

Luke was literally paralyzed. He was staring at the boy, no idea what to answer at all. Christian immediately sensed the tension. 

“I mean…only if you’d like to. Sometime. It was good to meet you Luke. I’ll see you around.”

With that, he pulled his jacket closer to his body and finally left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are getting complicated!

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved 5SOS family, I missed you so much


End file.
